


Kindred

by LayAria



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Polyamory
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayAria/pseuds/LayAria
Summary: Elle n'avait jamais connu que l'enfer. Encore et toujours l'enfer, à chaque moment de sa vie. Elle en portait les marques sur son corps. Et il était arrivé, il l'avait sortit de ces ténèbres, pour la précipiter dans un autre. Une guerre sainte. Parce qu'elle a ce qu'il appelle une Innocence. Ce qu'elle appelle un monstre au fond d'elle. Mais he, qui est-elle pour protester ?Résumé nul, comme souvent. Fic en 23 chapitre, 24 max, presque déjà finie ! Il y a des thèmes assez sensibles dans cette fic (prostitution, prostitution d'enfant, torture, PTSD, viol, suicide, mort...) donc lisez en étant prévenu !





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : D.Gray Man est un univers inventé par Kastura Hoshino, je le lui emprunte en ajoutant quelques OC par-ci apr là.  
> Kindred est en très grande partie inspiré du personnage de League of Legends portant le même nom, j'en modifie simplement l'histoire légèrement pour l'adapter aux besoins de la fic

            Alice heurta le plancher avec un glapissement sourd. Toute force avait quitté son corps depuis longtemps, mais la panique et la terreur parvenait à la faire bouger. Elle ne respirait plus que par petites inspirations précipitées noyées dans ses sanglots. Pour être honnête, elle étouffait. Les yeux écarquillés, elle se redressa sur les coudes, espérant peut-être ramper, se cacher quelque part, mais un pied s’abattit sur sa tête, lui éclatant l’arcade gauche au passage. Son couinement ne fut pas entendu, l’homme criait trop fort. Ils étaient dans cette chambre depuis des heures maintenant, et elle n’en pouvait plus. Cet homme alternait des phases de violence et de haine profonde qui avait provoqué un certain nombre d’hématomes et de coupures, et des phases plus calmes où il la manipulait presque avec douceur. Pour le moment, la fureur semblait de mise. Un coup de pied l’atteint dans le dos et elle se cambra légèrement, hoquetant de douleur, la bouche pleine de sang et la vision bloquée par le liquide pourpre et les larmes. Elle ne respirait toujours pas.

            Une sensation de brûlure l’envahit au niveau des reins, et elle s’aplatie sagement au sol, les fesses relevées, attendant simplement qu’il finisse. Peut-être qu’il s’en irait pour de bon, après ça… Elle se tendit en sentant la lame désormais tiède de l’homme jouer contre son dos. Un petit coutelas bien aiguisé avec lequel il s’attelait à lui faire diverses entailles à différents endroits. Elle essaya de ne pas tousser malgré le sang qui la prenait à la gorge. Ne pas bouger. Juste le laisser terminer. Il la saisit soudain par les cheveux, la forçant à se cambrer d’une façon que sa colonne vertébrale n’appréciait pas du tout, faisant se rouvrir les plaies de son dos qui avait commencé à sécher. Ses lèvres se posèrent furieusement dans son cou, mordant le moindre bout de peau qu’il pouvait atteindre. Et sa voix rauque et brusque qui ne cessait de lui murmurer des paroles salaces, des insultes…

            La porte s’ouvrit à la volée, mais Alice l’entendit à peine, Sa tête fut relâchée et s’écrasa contre le sol, la sonnant quelques secondes. Elle ferma les yeux. Ca devait juste être Sether qui venait gueuler parce que l’autre abruti prenait trop de temps… Elle fut légèrement surprise d’entendre le cliquetis menaçant d’un pistolet qu’on charge. Elle connaissait ce bruit. L’arme de Sether faisait le même. Elle se tendit à nouveau et cessa de bouger au point de ne presque plus respirer -pas qu’elle y arrivait beaucoup jusqu’à maintenant, cela dit.

-Dégage, avant que je ne te troue le crâne.

            Le corps moite et brûlant derrière elle disparut, mais elle ne bougea pas, attendant, craignant que le revolver ne soit pointé vers elle. Elle préférait encore ne pas voir. Des bruits de pas lui parvinrent, jusqu’à ce qu’un pied ne s’arrête qu’à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle le sentait sans le voir. Il allait le frapper, lui-aussi. Elle essaya de prendre une inspiration précipitée mais le sang l’en empêcha et elle toussa violemment, laissant finalement ses jambes se dérober pour que tout son corps soit étalé par terre.

-Attend une seconde.

            La voix était trainante, clairement masculine. Alice essaya d’arrêter de tousser, craignant qu’il ne lui tire dessus si elle bougeait. Elle entendit cependant l’autre homme s’arrêter dans ses mouvements, remarquant par la même occasion qu’il n’avait pas encore quitté la pièce. Il y eut un silence qui sembla s’éterniser, avant que finalement un coup de feu ne résonne. Les oreilles d’Alice se mire à siffler furieusement à cause de la détonation, et elle crut s’entendre lâcher un cri. Par réflexe, tout son corps se replia en une masse informe, déclenchant des vagues de douleur un peu partout dans sa chaire. A nouveau, le silence, tout juste troublé par la détonation qui semblait s’éterniser dans la pièce. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Elle entendit un froissement de tissu, et elle se recroquevilla un peu plus. Elle aurait aimé dire qu’elle avait peur de mourir, mais ce n’était même pas ça, elle avait juste peur de la possible douleur qu’il allait lui infliger.

            Une main se posa sur sa tête, grande, tiède, mais surtout douce. Il n’appuya pas, il ne saisit pas ses cheveux pour lui relever la tête, il ne la frappa pas. Elle fut tellement surprise qu’elle entrouvrit un œil. Ca ne pouvait définitivement pas être Sether. Jamais il ne poserait sa main sur elle sans avoir pour but premier de lui faire du mal, pas alors qu’il venait de descendre un client. Parce que quand il en butait un, c’était qu’à un moment ou un autre, Alice avait fait un truc de travers, et il n’y avait pas moyen que Sether soit doux avec elle après lui avoir fait perdre du fric. La vision brouillée par les larmes, le sang et les vertiges l’empêchait de vraiment analyser ce qui se passait autour d’elle, ce qui l’entourait… Il y avait bel et bien une botte à une dizaine de centimètre de son visage, visiblement épaisse et en cuir noir, mais c’était tout ce qu’elle percevait un tant soit peu nettement.

-Tu m’entends ?

            La voix lui était totalement inconnue, elle en était sûre. Jamais entendu. Donc ce n’était pas non plus un gars à la solde de Sether : depuis le temps elle avait fini par reconnaitre leur timbre de voix à défaut de connaitre leurs noms. Il fallait qu’elle réponde, elle ne voulait pas qu’il la frappe parce qu’elle le faisait attendre, mais elle avait trop de sang dans la bouche, et elle avait probablement trop crié pour que sa voix ressemble encore à quelque chose. Alors qu’elle voulait hocher la tête, elle se rendit compte de toute la douleur qui déchirait son corps, qu’elle avait jusque là réussit à mettre de côté d’une certaine façon. Il fallait qu’elle parle, dans ce cas. Même un couinement ferait l’affaire. Mais au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche pour produire un son, n’importe lequel, elle s’étouffa une nouvelle fois avec son propre sang et son corps déjà malmené fut obligé de se tordre alors qu’elle toussait pour dégager sa trachée, laissant de larges trainées de liquide pourpre s’écraser sur le sol déjà sale.

-Ne bouge pas…

            La main effleurait délicatement ses cheveux, démêlant grossièrement les mèches tachées de sang et poisseuses de sueur, et finit par descendre sur son visage, survolant sa peau, comme s’il craignait de lui faire mal mais qu’en même temps il cherchait à évaluer les dégâts.

-Dans quel état cet abruti t’a mis…

            Il cessa d’effleurer sa lèvre ouverte, et sa main disparu tout bonnement du corps d’Alice. Il allait l’achever. Elle s’attendait déjà à sentir le canon froid d’un revolver contre sa tempe. A entendre ce petit cliquetis métallique qui annonçait la fin. Est-ce que la détonation aurait le temps de percer ses tympans ? Est-ce qu’une balle allait plus vite que le son ? Surtout, est-ce que ça ferait mal ? Elle avait entendu ça, elle ne savait plus trop où, elle ne savait plus trop quand, des gars qui essayaient d’en finir et qui se rataient. Ils récoltaient juste un trou béant et une souffrance inimaginable. Elle ne voulait pas ça. Quittes à en finir, et soyons clair, elle ne demandait presque que ça, autant que ce soit rapide et indolore. Elle en avait marre d’avoir mal.

            Etonnamment, le son glaçant qu’elle attendait ne vint pas. Juste un nouveau froissement de tissu, pendant plus longtemps. Pas de bruits de pas. Elle essayait de se retenir, mais le sang continuait d’affluer dans sa bouche, et elle se contorsionna une nouvelle fois au sol, toussant furieusement. Elle se retrouva d’une façon où d’une autre sur le flanc, à bout de souffle, épuisée. Que tout ça s’arrête. Juste en finir. Que quelqu’un arrête tout ça.

-Là, ne bouge pas, je vais m’occuper de toi…

            Quelque chose de chaud l’enveloppa, mais ses yeux vitreux ne voyaient plus rien, ses nerfs n’en pouvaient plus, son cerveau avait déjà abandonné. S’il voulait la tuer, grand bien lui fasse. S’il voulait tirer son coup, lui aussi, même tarif. Elle n’avait pas son mot à dire de toute façon. Et elle était fatiguée, tellement fatiguée…

.

            _Douleur. Soif. Nausée. Brûlure. Fatigue. Douleur. Douleur. Douleur._

            Elle entrouvrit un œil, difficilement. Gauche, droite, peu importe. L’espace était une notion totalement abstraite et fantaisiste, vu son état. Tout faisait mal. Tout brûlait. Tout tirait. Sa peau semblait être une enveloppe démesurément trop petite, qui se déchiraient à plusieurs endroits à la fois.

            _Mon corps est trop petit._

            Sa vision était floue, et même si elle avait été nette, son cerveau était incapable de traiter les informations qui lui parvenait.

            _Douleur. Trop petit. Stop._

            Elle referma sa paupière, gémit, encore et encore, plus fort. Sa gorge lui faisait mal, elle aussi. De plus en plus. Chaque son était du papier de verre qu’on frottait allègrement contre la peau sensible de son œsophage.

            _Ca gratte. Ca brûle. Ca fait mal._

            Elle plongea, revint, plongea encore, revint, gémit, cria peut-être, ouvrit un œil, plia et déplia les doigts, gémit encore, referma les yeux, sombra, refit surface, pleura, supplia pour que ça s’arrête. Ca ne s’arrêtait pas. Elle ne voyait pas, n’entendait pas, ne sentait pas, tout était chaud, tout faisait mal, tout était flou, et elle ne savait plus où elle était, qui elle était, ce qu’elle était. Respirer était difficile. Ca faisait mal. C’était épuisant.

            _Ce serait plus simple d’arrêter…_

.

-Elle délire, ta gamine.

-Hm.

-La fièvre a commencé à baisser. C’est bon signe.

-Elle a mangé ?

-Non. J’ai réussi à lui faire boire presque la moitié d’un verre d’eau, c’est déjà un miracle.

            Rose se dirigea vers la grande cuisine de son appartement pour y reposer le verre à moitié plein et l’assiette de bouillon encore intacte. Cinq jours. Bientôt six. Si sa température ne descendait pas rapidement et qu’elle ne recommençait pas à s’alimenter un minimum, la gamine ne tiendrait pas longtemps. C’était déjà inimaginable qu’elle ait tenu jusqu’ici. Dans son état, elle aurait dû être morte depuis des lustres. Agacée, la vieille femme retourna dans le salon, les lèvres pincées, et s’installa dans son fauteuil, face à une grande fenêtre. Foutue guerre sainte. Elle attrapa son ouvrage laissé de côté, et recommença à faire jouer ses aiguilles à tricot.

-Comment as-tu su qu’elle était là ?

-Tout le monde savait qu’elle était là.

-Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire, Marian.

            Cross soupira, laissant s’échapper un nuage de fumée. Confortablement installé sur le bord de la fenêtre, sur une banquette, il regardait les gens s’activer en contrebas. Première fois qu’il venait ici. Jolie ville.

-Comment j’ai su qu’elle était des nôtres, c’est ça ta question ?

            La vieille femme acquiesça en silence, concentrée sans vraiment l’être sur son fil et ses aiguilles.

-Une intuition, j’imagine. Il y avait pas mal d’Akumas autour de la ville depuis un moment, impossible de repérer des phénomènes inhabituels, conclusion, l’Innocence avait déjà un compatible. Fin de l’histoire.

-Ne va pas me faire croire que tu as ratissé toute la ville en scrutant chaque personne que tu as croisé, Marian.

-Presque.

            Rose soupira mais n’insista pas plus. Elle le connaissait. Il n’en dirait pas plus, peu importe combien de temps elle insisterait.

-C’est une symbiotique ?

-‘Sais pas. Sûrement.

            Marian écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier, et s’étira légèrement. La nuit commençait à tomber, sombre, nuageuse. Les gens rentraient chez eux. Les magasins fermaient. Il se leva lentement, laissant le temps à son corps de se dérouiller un peu.

-Je vais faire un tour.

            La vieille femme hocha simplement la tête. « Faire un tour » signifiait « vérifier qu’aucun Akumas n’était dans le coin ». Il ramassa sa veste, son Innocence déjà à la ceinture, et jeta un coup d’œil à la porte de la chambre d’amis.

-Elle dort ?

-Elle est inconsciente. Pour l’instant.

            Le maréchal soupira une nouvelle fois et sortit sans un mot de plus. Rose ne s’en formalisa pas. Elle n’était pas une grande bavarde, elle non plus.

.

            Elle émergea, encore. Il faisait moins chaud. Elle avait encore mal, mais ses nerfs semblaient mieux le supporter. Sa vision s’était stabilisée. Toujours nauséeuse. Mais il y avait du mieux. Elle cligna bêtement de l’œil, fixant un plafond sommes toutes banal. Lumière, venant de sa gauche. Faible, mais là quand même. Elle plia et déplia les doigts. Douloureux, mais faisable. Quelque chose de doux, sous ses doigts. Du tissu. Contre ses paumes aussi, contre tout son corps, en fait. Sous sa tête. Lit ? Elle tourna difficilement la tête, d’abord vers la gauche, vers la lumière. Il n’y avait pas de lumière à gauche, dans sa « chambre ». Pas de lumière du tout.

            Fenêtre, presque entièrement cachée par des rideaux violet pâle. Le lit était grand. Murs d’une teinte pastelle difficile à identifier. Draps blancs. Ses yeux ne cessaient d’aller et venir entre son entourage proche et la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, embrouillant ses neurones. Son cerveau ne suivait pas, elle allait trop vite, pas dans le bon ordre, sans logique. Qu’est-ce qui était le plus important, la chambre ou ce qu’il y avait autour d’elle ?

-Réveillée ?

            Elle se tendit sensiblement, sans bouger. Trop épuisant de faire plus. Ses muscles n’en pouvaient plus d’être contractés à l’extrême. Elle resta simplement immobile et attendit. Il n’y avait que ça à faire, de toute façon. Attendre. Des bruits de pas, froissement de tissu, matelas qui s’affaisse un peu à sa droite. Elle ferma son œil ouvert et déglutit. Retour à la douleur. Seigneur, ça ne finirait donc jamais ?

-Tu es en sécurité ici.

            Elle ne répondit pas. Mensonge. On lui avait déjà dit ça, avant. Elle n’était nulle part en « sécurité ». Avec personne. Une main effleura sa joue, côté droit, retraçant le contour de son œil, délicatement. Elle frémit. Elle ne comptait pas résister. Elle n’avait aucune chance, pas la force, pas l’envie.

-Comment tu te sens ?

            Elle hésita. Silence, pas silence… Elle haussa les épaules instinctivement. Les coups venaient plus vite si on ne répondait pas.

-Ta fièvre a baissé.

            La main effleura son front, dégageant au passage quelques mèches de cheveux tombées sur ses yeux. Elle ne bougea pas, attendant anxieusement. C’était toujours ça, le plus effrayant : attendre que le premier coup parte. Une fois que la douleur était là, il n’y avait plus qu’à faire avec, mais ce moment d’entre-deux, où elle savait qu’elle allait avoir mal mais elle ne savait pas quand, pas où, était insupportable. La main qui s’était posée sur son front disparue, mais l’homme était toujours là. Le matelas était toujours affaissé. Elle sentait l’odeur caractéristique de la cigarette, mais ne se risqua pas à rouvrir un œil pour vérifier que l’homme était bien en train de fumer. Au fond elle s’en foutait. Ca n’avait absolument aucune importance.

-Je vais prévenir Rose, finit-il par marmonner. Il faut que tu manges.

            Si elle n’avait pas été aussi minée par la fatigue, elle aurait peut-être sursauté. A la place, il n’y eut qu’un bref spasme musculaire douloureux. Manger. Quel intérêt ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il voulait qu’elle mange ? Personne ne se préoccupait jamais de ça. Personne n’en avait rien à foutre. Elle pouvait tenir longtemps sans rien ingurgiter, alors autant en profiter, ça faisait faire des économies. Et elle restait incroyablement fine. Il y avait des gens qui payait une fortune pour se taper une fille pareille. C’était ce que Sether lui avait dit. Elle n’en savait foutrement rien, elle ne voyait jamais la couleur de l’argent qu’elle rapportait. Mais elle savait en revanche que jamais personne ne s’était préoccupé de son alimentation.

            Dans un effort surhumain, et sans réfléchir, elle tourna la tête à droite pour jauger la distance, et elle plia le bras, grimaçant, juste assez pour que ses doigts squelettiques sortent de sous la couverture et agrippent la manche blanche d’une chemise.

-Pourquoi… ?

            Parler faisait mal. Terriblement mal. Sa voix résonnait dans ses oreilles, faible, abimée, plus abimée qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été, et pourtant elle avait eu tout le loisir de s’époumoner au cours de sa vie. Son regard éteint et vacillant accrocha de long cheveux rouges, contrastant violemment avec la chemise blanche. Elle resta fixée là-dessus. C’était un point fixe, une couleur vive, quelque chose sur laquelle elle pouvait se concentrer alors que déjà tout son corps s’épuisait et voulait retourner au sommeil. Mais elle voulait savoir. Parce que cet homme avait dit qu’il fallait qu’elle mange, et personne n’avait jamais dit ça avant. On lui avait dit beaucoup de chose pour lui faire croire que tout irait bien, qu’elle était enfin sortie de l’enfer, mais jamais on ne lui avait dit ça.

-Parce que tu en as besoin.

            Elle crut percevoir un sourire, mais c’était flou. Pas assez net, pas assez précis, pas assez discernable. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur les cheveux rouges. Ca, c’était simple.

-Tu es en sécurité ici, répéta-t-il. Ces hommes ne pourront plus te faire de mal.

            Elle ne répondit rien. Il n’y avait rien à répondre. Parce que ça on le lui avait déjà dit, avant. Ce n’était pas parce que les précédents ne la toucheraient plus qu’il n’y en aurait pas d’autres pour prendre leurs places. Elle relâcha presque à contrecœur la manche blanche. Continuer de serrer les doigts était trop épuisant. La chevelure de feu de cet homme était la seule chose à laquelle elle parvenait à s’accrocher. Elle trouvait souvent des choses à fixer du regard : une veste d’un bleu particulièrement beau, des chaussures particulières, un chapeau, peu importe. Ca aidait à supporter la douleur, parfois. A ne pas perdre pieds complètement. Mais elle n’avait jamais eu quelque chose d’aussi saisissant auquel se raccrocher que cette chevelure rouge. L’homme devait la regarder, peut-être, elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention, et finalement il se leva lentement.

-Rose va t’amener à manger, essaye de rester éveillée encore un peu, d’accord ?

            Elle crut se sentir hocher la tête. Difficile à dire. Elle était beaucoup trop occupée à scruter ces cheveux pour prêter une grande attention au reste.

.

            Cross referma lentement la porte. Il était exorciste depuis suffisamment longtemps pour avoir vu des êtres humains dans des états plus lamentables les uns que les autres. Au fond, cette gamine n’était pas le pire qu’il n’ait jamais vu, mais elle était la première dont il avait désormais la responsabilité. La première où ce serait à lui de briser l’épaisse carapace de méfiance, de peur et de souffrance que des années de torture avait inévitablement créés. Il y avait eu Allen, bien sûr, mais c’était différent. Lui aussi avait été brisé, lui aussi s’était créé sa propre carapace, mais ce n’était pas la même chose. Pas les mêmes circonstances. Et il fallait bien l’admettre, Cross avait naturellement une faiblesse pour les jeunes femmes, encore plus pour les jeunes femmes maltraitées qui pouvaient avoir besoin de lui, mais il n’était pas sûr de savoir si cela l’aiderait ou l’handicaperait avec cette gamine-là.

-Elle est réveillée ?

            Rose était toujours assise dans son fauteuil, les yeux sur son ouvrage alors qu’elle faisait danser les aiguilles avec fluidité. Marian ne savait plus trop depuis combien de temps il la connaissait, juste qu’il l’avait rencontré lors d’une de ses premières missions en France. Elle habitait encore Paris, à cette époque. Une femme forte, à qui on n’imposait rien. Elle ressemblait assez bien à l’image que Cross se faisait des femmes françaises : assez grande, la silhouette naturellement fine bien que cet effet soit renforcé par son corset, les cheveux constamment tirés en un chignon stricte, des robes longues aux teintes pastelles, un goût certain pour les arts, un caractère bien trempé, et surtout des manières sorties tout droit des écoles pour filles les plus strictes du pays. Quant à savoir si Cross s’était forgé cette image de la femme française après ou avant d’avoir rencontré Rose… Difficile à savoir.

-Sa fièvre a baissé, acquiesça-t-il après avoir tiré une nouvelle taffe. Elle devrait pouvoir manger un peu.

            Rose reposa sa pelote de laine et ses aiguilles dans sa corbeille, et se leva souplement, jetant un bref coup d’œil à la grosse horloge qui trônait dans un coin du salon. Cross s’étira vaguement et repris sa place sur le bord de la fenêtre, observant les gens s’activer sur les trottoirs, et surtout l’écoulement lent et fluide du fleuve. Comment Rose avait-elle dit ? La Loire ? Oui, ce devait être la Loire. Ou du moins un petit bras de la Loire, puisque le fleuve était divisé par plusieurs îles. De cette fenêtre, Cross en apercevait deux : la plus petite, dont il n’apercevait que la pointe à gauche, l’île Feydeau si sa mémoire était exacte, et directement en face, beaucoup plus grande, l’île Gloriette. Nantes lui rappelait un peu Londres, d’une certaine façon. Peut-être à cause de ce fleuve qui traversait la ville. C’était sûrement ça. Et il y avait une ambiance un peu semblable, qu’il n’aurait su décrire.

-Ton assiette est dans la cuisine.

            Il jeta un bref coup d’œil vers Rose, qui portait en équilibre sur un plateau un bol fumant (probablement de la soupe, ou un bouillon) et un verre d’eau. Il expira lentement un nuage de fumée, et resta quelques instants à fixer la porte de la chambre désormais fermée. Il n’était sûrement pas le mieux placé pour s’occuper de cette gamine. Nine aurait probablement été mieux adaptée, ou même Tiedoll. La ramener à l’ordre pour la confier à un autre Maréchal était encore le mieux qu’il pouvait faire. Et pourtant… Pourtant il n’en avait pas la moindre envie. Cette gamine avait quelque chose de différent de tous les autres compatibles qu’il avait rencontré jusqu’à présent. Il n’arrivait juste pas à mettre la main sur ce « quelque chose ».

.

            Alice se redressa lentement, serrant furieusement les dents pour ne laisser échapper aucun son. Il faisait nuit noire, dehors. La vieille femme avait laissé une bougie sur sa table de chevet, désormais à demi consumée, et elle avait passé de longues minutes -peut-être même de longues heures- à regarder la flamme d’or danser paresseusement. Elle ne voulait pas dormir. Ne _pouvait_ pas dormir. Trop dangereux. Baisser sa garde une seconde, c’était prendre le risque d’être réveillée par un coup de pied dans les côtes. Elle n’était pas censée dormir la nuit. Elle travaillait. C’était là qu’il y avait le plus de clients. C’était ce que disait Sether. Alors elle s’était concentrée sur la bougie, presque rassurée par la petite lumière orangée qu’elle diffusait. Elle avait tendu brièvement la main vers elle, avait posé le bout de son doigt contre la cire chaude qui glissait mollement le long du bâtonnet, l’avait regardé sécher sur sa peau. Et puis les premières crampes étaient venues. Des spasmes d’abord timides, juste assez forts pour qu’elle les sente. Puis ces spasmes étaient devenus de véritables haut-le-cœur. D’où sa nécessité de se redresser. Pas aussi vite que ce qu’elle aurait aimé, son corps torturé ne le lui permettait pas, mais au moins, elle avait réussi à s’assoir. Elle sortit une jambe de sous la couverture, puis une deuxième. Le parquet était tiède contre ses pieds. Mais sa nausée ne lui laissa pas vraiment le temps de s’intéresser plus longtemps au bois sous ses orteils.

Elle avait repéré une porte, presque en face du lit. Ce n’était pas par-là que la femme et l’homme étaient rentrés, et elle ne pouvait qu’espérer que ce soit une salle de bain, ou des toilettes. Elle allait jauger la distance lorsqu’un violent haut-le-cœur la fit se plier en deux, les mains fermement plaquées sur sa bouche. Elle n’avait plus eu envie de vomir comme ça depuis longtemps. En même temps, elle n’avait plus eu grand-chose dans l’estomac depuis longtemps. Elle se hissa difficilement sur ses jambes, ignorant la douleur au mieux. Elle avait connu pire. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle n’avait pas le choix de toute manière. Elle tituba un instant, alignant un pas, un deuxième, avant de s’effondrer. Ses jambes tremblaient douloureusement, incapables de la soutenir. Elle dut se mordre furieusement la main pour ne pas lâcher un cri de frustration et de douleur mêlées. Ils ne devaient pas savoir qu’elle était réveillée. _Il_ ne devait pas le savoir. S’il l’entendait… Un violent frisson la traversa, et elle se tourna sur le ventre, forçant sur ses bras et ses jambes pour avancer dans une position ridicule, à moitié à quatre pattes, à moitié couchée. Une espèce de chenille difforme. Elle aurait eu honte si ce mot avait encore eu du sens pour elle.

La douleur était atroce et semblait avoir atteint la moelle de chaque os, comme si elle s’était logée au centre même de chaque centimètre carré de sa peau et ne voulait plus en bouger. Un vers en plein milieu d’une pomme. Pourtant elle continua à ramper, aussi vite que possible. Hors du lit, elle se sentait encore plus vulnérable. Plus en danger. C’était peut-être grâce à cette peur qu’elle parvint à atteindre la porte de ce qu’elle espérait être une salle de bain. Se redresser pour atteindre la poignée fut une toute autre histoire : les violents spasmes de son estomac ne se calmaient pas, la bile remontait comme une trainée d’acide dans sa gorge, et garder le peu de bouillon qu’elle avait avalé dans son ventre demandait toute sa concentration. Sans parler de tout son corps qui abandonnait. Elle loucha sur la poignée hors d’atteinte et émit un grognement à peine humain, douloureux, frustré, inquiet. Elle entendit soudain un léger grincement derrière elle, et elle s’immobilisa nette, à moitié vautrée par terre. Elle avait fait du bruit. Elle était foutue.

Soudain vidée du peu de force que l’adrénaline avait réussi à lui redonner, elle se coucha entièrement par terre, le front contre le parquet. Les larmes montaient. La bile aussi, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Mais elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle n’avait plus la force. Et elle savait parfaitement ce qui allait lui arriver. Ce n’était qu’une question de seconde avant qu’elle ne reçoive un coup, ou qu’il ne commence à lui retirer ses vêtements. Elle connaissait ça par cœur. Elle ferma le seul œil qu’elle parvenait à ouvrir, vaincue. Ca ne servait strictement à rien de se débattre. Elle essaya de stabiliser sa respiration, plus pour s’occuper qu’autre chose. Si ça pouvait l’empêcher de dégueuler sur le parquet, ce n’était pas plus mal… Les bruits de pas s’arrêtèrent tout près d’elle. Elle avait une drôle d’impression de déjà-vu… Une main passa dans ses cheveux, elle ne fit rien pour l’éviter. Elle avait juste à attendre. Ce serait fini vite, ou pas, et elle pourrait se terrer en boule dans un coin. Peut-être qu’il la laisserait tranquille jusqu’au lendemain soir. Elle pouvait toujours espérer… En attendant il fallait juste qu’elle reste immobile autant que possible. Elle avait été trop conne de croire qu’il était différent, simplement parce qu’il avait voulu qu’elle mange. La main qui passait dans ses cheveux descendit sur ses épaules, bientôt rejointe par sa jumelle, et Alice laissa entendre un bref soupir tremblant. Elle n’était pas sûre de tenir sans vomir. La bile remontait trop haut, envahissant sa bouche, et la ravaler faisait se tordre son estomac toujours plus violemment. Elle se sentit partir doucement en arrière, glissant sur le parquet. La porte s’éloignait. Bah, par terre ou sur le lit, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Les deux brûlaient ses coudes et ses genoux à leur façon quand elle devait se tenir à quatre pattes. Elle s’arrêta cependant bien avant d’avoir atteint le lit. Même avec son œil fermé, elle le savait. Elle avait parcouru quoi, quelques centimètres ? Pas beaucoup plus. Nouveau grincement, très léger courant d’air frais.

-Tu peux te redresser ?

            Elle ne répondit pas, autant parce qu’elle ne trouvait strictement rien à répondre que parce qu’elle était trop concentrée sur ses haut-le-cœur pour fournir n’importe quel autre effort. Elle perçut un vague soupire, et soudain en alerte, tout son corps se tendit. Elle l’agaçait, ou le frustrait, ou les deux. Ce n’était jamais bon signe, quand un homme soupirait. Pourtant, les deux mains restèrent sagement sur ses épaules, sans serrer plus fort, sans remonter autour de son cou pour l’étrangler, sans descendre plus bas pour suivre la ligne clairement discernable de sa colonne vertébrale. Il y eut un moment d’immobilité totale, presque trop beau pour être vrai. Puis les mains glissèrent sensiblement, juste assez pour se couler sous ses aisselles, et elle fut redressée lentement. Son ventre se tordit douloureusement, tout son corps sembla se déchirer. L’enveloppe trop petite, encore. Mais elle tint bon.

_Tu as connu pire._

            Sa tête atterrie contre quelque chose de tiède et doux. Ca sentait le tabac, le vin, et autre chose qu’elle peinait à discerner. Le sang. Oui, ça sentait un peu le sang. La poudre aussi. Peut-être autre chose encore… Et il y avait ce bruit, lent, régulier, qui résonnait contre son oreille. Elle fut soulevée du sol, et se retint de justesse de laisser entendre le moindre bruit. Rien n’allait. Ce n’était pas censé se passer comme ça. Ca ne se passait _jamais_ comme ça. Elle fut vaguement ballotée pendant quelques secondes, puis reposée à genoux. Le sol était glacial sous ses jambes. Un violent frisson la fit tressaillir, et n’y tenant plus, elle se plia en avant et laissa la bile qui rongeait sa gorge sortir. Les larmes montèrent immédiatement. C’était acide. Ca brûlait. Ca faisait mal. Tous ses muscles se tendait à chaque haut-le-cœur, son estomac se renfonçait douloureusement dans son ventre. Peut-être qu’il finirait par sortir de son corps… S’il reculait assez, il se fraierait un passage dans son dos et s’échapperait. Les larmes coulèrent et elle ferma les yeux, les mains serrant fermement ce qu’elle devina être la cuvette des toilettes. La force seule de ses haut-le-cœur la maintenait à genoux. Sans eux, elle serait retombée mollement à terre comme une marionnette qu’on abandonne.

.

            Cross s’installa aussi confortablement que possible, c’est-à-dire pas confortablement du tout. Il avait réussi à rassembler au mieux les cheveux de la jeune femme et les maintenait à l’écart de son visage alors que son corps rachitique frôlait la convulsion. Et dire qu’elle n’avait presque rien mangé… Il avait laissé sa main libre près de son aisselle, sans la toucher pour autant. Juste au cas où. Ce serait con qu’elle s’éclate la tête par terre en plus de tout le reste. La petite salle de bain était plongée dans une quasi-pénombre, seulement brisée par le timide halo de la bougie toujours dans la chambre. C’était cependant assez pour que le maréchal remarque la couleur anormale du liquide que régurgitait la gamine. La bile éclaircissait le mélange, mais il n’y avait pas d’erreur possible. C’était du sang. Il n’était pas vraiment surpris : il avait vaguement jeté un coup d’œil aux nombreuses blessures de la jeune femme quand ils étaient arrivés ici, avant que Rose ne le vire de la chambre à coup de pieds aux fesses -littéralement-, et les nombreux hématomes qui marquaient sa peau ne pouvaient que laisser présager des blessures internes.

            Avec plus de patience qu’il ne pensait en avoir, il ajusta sa prise sur les cheveux de la gamine, ce qui n’était pas vraiment une tâche compliquée : ses longues mèches lui tombaient jusqu’aux chevilles, emmêlées, d’une couleur rendue inqualifiable par la crasse mais à n’en pas douter claire. Il laissa son pouce courir contre quelques filaments qui s’étaient échappés de la queue de cheval improvisée, tout en gardant un œil sur la position de la gamine. Il lui faudrait un bon bain, histoire de laver toute la saleté qui lui collait à la peau. Rose avait fait au mieux quand ils étaient arrivés, nettoyant surtout autour des plaies pour pouvoir les bander sans risquer l’infection. Mais la manipuler pour la plonger dans une baignoire, et surtout frotter sa peau, ce n’était même pas envisageable dans son état. Quand les plaies avaient commencé à sécher et que le bain était devenu envisageable, la fièvre était montée brusquement, clouant la gamine au lit où elle alternait des phases d’inconscience et de délire qui l’amenait parfois à crier au beau milieu de la nuit. Miracle que les voisins ne soient jamais venus sonner à la porte.

            Enfin les soubresauts de la jeune femme se calmèrent, et elle chancela, instable sur ses genoux. Son corps commença à partir en avant, épuisé, et Cross la retint doucement de sa main libre, la ramenant contre lui. Elle était toujours tendue, son œil gauche, le seul qu’elle pouvait ouvrir -le droit étant bandé le temps que les nombreuses coupures autour de sa paupière désenflent et sèchent correctement- entrouvert, fixant le plafond. Cross attrapa de quoi essuyer le menton de la jeune fille, veillant à ne pas bouger trop brusquement. Elle se laissa faire, inerte, le regard vide, ce qui était peut-être plus inquiétant encore que si elle avait craint le moindre de ses mouvements. Après avoir tiré la chasse d’eau, il refit le même chemin en sens inverse, la gamine calée contre son torse, et il la déposa sur son lit, rabattant le drap. Seigneur, son visage était plus pâle encore que la neige… Elle ferma son œil et déglutit difficilement. Une fine couche de sueur couvrait son visage, quelques larmes paresseuses coulaient encore sur ses joues, mais globalement, la crise semblait passée. Marian s’assit sur le bord du lit, comme il l’avait fait plus tôt dans la journée, et tira son paquet de cigarette de sa poche. Il pouvait bien attendre une petite heure ici, juste pour être sûr qu’elle ne vomirait pas une nouvelle fois, ou qu’un nouveau pic de fièvre n’allait pas la replonger dans un état léthargique. Ni lui ni elle ne pouvaient se permettre de rester indéfiniment dans cette ville. Les Akumas continueraient d’affluer chaque jour tant qu’ils seraient là. Tirant une première taffe sur le bâtonnet de nicotine, Cross appuya sa joue contre sa main et observant la jeune fille désormais endormie. Il fallait espérer qu’elle pourrait voyager rapidement. Si elle ne faisait pas une quelconque rechute, ils pourraient éventuellement partir d’ici la fin de la semaine. Il faudrait prendre le train : impossible de la faire marcher trop longtemps. Et il faudrait qu’il prévoie de quoi refaire ses pansements.

            Il soupira longuement et grimaça. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu’il tombe sur des disciples compliqués à gérer… ?

.

            Incertaine, Alice loucha sur les vêtements que Rose avait posé sur son lit. Une jupe longue et une chemise ample, pour que le tissu ne frotte pas contre ses blessures. C’était ce que la vielle femme avait dit. Dire qu’elle ne comprenait pas était un euphémisme : rien ne faisait sens. On ne donnait pas des fringues qui semblaient neuves à une fille comme elle, et on se préoccupait encore moins de savoir si oui ou non ce serait gênant pour ses plaies. Assise sur le bord du matelas, son regard alternait entre les deux portes, les vêtements et la fenêtre. Elle ne savait absolument pas depuis combien de temps elle était là, mais elle avait compté les nuits depuis la fin de sa fièvre : trois. Tout son corps était encore douloureux, mais elle avait appris depuis longtemps à faire avec. Une fois qu’elle avait eu assez de force pour bouger un tant soit peu librement, elle s’était levée et s’était tapie dans un coin de la pièce, entre un mur et une armoire. Rose l’y avait trouvé et avait poussé un soupir exaspéré, avant de mettre ces vêtements sur le lit, lui faisant signe de s’approcher. Alice ne détestait pas cette vieille femme, elle n’en avait pas foncièrement peur non plus. C’était de l’homme aux cheveux rouges qu’il fallait se méfier.

-Je vais chercher de quoi refaire tes pansements, et je t’aiderais à te laver.

            C’était ce qu’elle avait dit, avant de repasser la porte. Pas de signe de vie de l’homme, elle ne l’apercevait pas par la porte laissée entrouverte, et ne l’entendait pas non plus. Peut-être qu’il n’était plus là… Mais ça non plus, ça n’aurait aucun sens. Elle ferma son œil valide un instant et se força à prendre de grandes inspirations, une main serrée sur ses genoux et l’autre contre sa poitrine. Il y avait quelque chose qui la brûlait terriblement. Ce n’était pas la première fois, elle avait déjà connu ça avant. Une trainée douloureuse qui se répandait le long de son œsophage et descendait envahir ses poumons, son estomac… Ca finirait par passer. Ca passait toujours.

-Bien jeune fille.

            Rose était revenue, une boîte à la main. Elle désigna la porte de la salle de bain d’un mouvement de menton, sa main libre sur la hanche et le regard sévère. Alice pencha légèrement la tête. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément bon chez cette femme, elle le sentait. C’était peut-être pour ça qu’elle ne s’en méfiait pas spécialement. Ou simplement parce que c’était une femme, et que les femmes mauvaises qu’elle avait connues ne frappaient pas. Elles faisaient mal d’une toute autre façon. Se méfier ne servait à rien : on ne bloquait pas des mots en se tenant à distance.

-Entre, ordonna-t-elle en désignant la porte de la salle de bain.

            Alice se leva lentement, sentant sa peau se craqueler et se déchirer à divers endroits. Elle jeta un regard à la porte de la chambre, par-dessus l’épaule de Rose.

-Il ne rentrera pas.

            La vieille femme avait capté son regard, et une drôle de lueur brillait dans ses yeux. De la colère ? De la pitié ? Difficile à savoir. Elle n’était vraiment pas douée pour repérer ce genre d’émotions. Le désir, la soif de violence, ça elle connaissait bien. Le reste lui était presque inconnu. Alice jeta un nouveau regard à la porte, avant d’abdiquer. De toute façon, dans la chambre ou dans la salle de bain, ça ne faisait pas de grande différence. S’il voulait rentrer, il rentrerait. Rose la suivit du regard lorsqu’elle se glissa silencieusement dans la petite pièce attenante, et ramassa les vêtements propres qu’elle avait préparé. Combien de temps faudrait-il pour effacer de telles séquelles ? Est-ce que s’était seulement possible ? Elle jeta un rapide regard en coin à la porte de la chambre avant de s’engouffrer à son tour dans la salle de bain. Cross n’était pas un homme spécialement patient, encore moins précautionneux et apte à mesurer chacune de ses paroles et chacun de ses gestes. Il n’était certainement pas le mieux qualifié pour s’occuper d’une fille pareille. Et en même temps si lui n’y arrivait pas, personne ne le pourrait.

-Foutue guerre Sainte… grommela-t-elle.

.

            Il s’était avéré que la gamine avait en effet les cheveux clairs. Très clairs même. Cross la dévisageait depuis son poste habituel sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Rose avait réussi à lui faire prendre un bain, découvrant une peau affreusement pâle -quoique toujours bleuie et zébrée de coupures en tout genre- et des cheveux argentés, sensiblement plus foncés que ceux d’Allen. Ils glissaient librement le long de son dos, semblant accabler sa silhouette rachitique, lisses et encore humides.

            Lentement, il se leva, notant sans étonnement la tension qui saisit soudain le corps de la jeune femme. Elle finirait par s’y faire. Ca demanderait probablement du temps, mais elle s’y ferait. Mieux valait agir normalement autour d’elle plutôt que de prendre des pincettes. Il s’installa en face d’elle, de l’autre côté de la petite table. Rose était sortie faire quelques courses après avoir fait brièvement les présentations, et avait laissé la gamine avec un bol fumant de soupe, sans oublier de lancer un regard assassin à Marian. Pas le droit à l’erreur. Il avait bien compris.

-Pourquoi vous faites tout ça ? finit-elle par murmurer sans lever les yeux.

            Il soupira et attrapa son paquet de cigarette. Tout expliquer allait être long.

-Parce que tu es spéciale.

            Elle releva sensiblement la tête, l’œil écarquillé. Marian tira une première taffe et expliqua. Longuement, aussi clairement que possible, mettant bien en évidence qu’il n’était en aucun cas là pour abuser d’elle d’une quelconque façon que ce soit. L’Innocence, les Akumas, le Comte, la Congrégation, les Exorcistes. La gamine l’écouta en silence, touillant machinalement sa soupe.

-Et vous voulez que je… Que je devienne exorciste, c’est ça ? murmura-t-elle lorsqu’il eut fini.

-C’est l’idée.

            Elle ne répondit pas, fixant sa soupe désormais probablement froide comme si c’était la chose la plus intéressante au monde. Il lui laissa le temps. Ca faisait beaucoup à absorber d’un coup. Beaucoup de changements. Il la tirait d’un enfer pour l’envoyer dans un autre, même s’il s’était efforcé de ne pas exposer les choses de la sorte. Il n’avait pas menti non plus. Etre exorciste était loin d’être la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à qui que ce soit, ce n’était pas sans danger, et ce n’était pas sans souffrance. Certains diraient que ce n’était rien comparé à la vie qu’avait dû mener la gamine jusque-là, Cross était plus du genre à croire que la douleur était simplement différente, pas moins vive.

-Tu apprendras à te servir de ton Innocence. Et tu seras dans un lieu sûr, que les Akumas ne pourront pas atteindre. Si tu restes ici, ils continueront d’affluer.

            Elle se mordilla furieusement la lèvre, l’œil légèrement écarquillé. Ce n’était pas du chantage, qu’il lui faisait, même si ça devait y ressembler. Mais il fallait qu’elle ait conscience des conséquences de son choix. Refuser de le suivre, s’était exposer tout le village a des attaques à répétition, et même si elle possédait une Innocence, elle ne tiendrait pas plus de quelques semaines. Et encore, c’était en supposant qu’elle sache se servir de son Innocence. Ce qui n’était pas sûr du tout.

-Vous avez dit… Vous avez dit que cette… Chose… ? L’Innocence ? Que c’était… C’était « divin »…

            Cross acquiesça et écrasa lentement son mégot dans le cendrier que Rose avait posé sur la table basse depuis qu’il était arrivé ici. Alice le regarda faire, l’œil perdus dans le vague. Le Maréchal arqua un sourcil.

-Vous devez… Vous devez vous tromper sur mon compte… souffla-t-elle après un long silence, hésitante.

            Le regard toujours affreusement vide, elle releva la tête vers Cross. Pas si vide que ça finalement. Il discernait de la peur, très clairement. Mais c’était tout. Tout son corps s’était relâché, comme il l’avait déjà vu faire à plusieurs reprises avant. Quand il s’était penché sur elle pour la première fois, dans cette chambre miteuse. Quand il l’avait aidé à gagner les toilettes pour vomir. C’était un relâchement qui signifiait qu’elle abandonnait la bataille. Qu’elle se laissait faire. Il serra légèrement les dents, et s’efforça de ne pas rallumer de cigarette.

-Je n’ai rien de… De pareil… Rien de… Divin. Cette chose c’est… C’est le mal… Je ne suis pas… Je n’ai pas cette Innocence… Je… Si ça se trouve je suis… De l’autre côté, vous voyez ? Avec les autres, les… Les Akumas…

            Cross se leva un peu plus rapidement qu’il ne l’aurait voulu, mais Alice ne sembla pas le remarquer. Elle resta immobile, son œil chargé de larmes, toujours détendue à l’extrême. Elle fixait quelque chose que seule elle percevait. Il contourna la table, conscient que la gamine était perdue beaucoup trop loin dans ses pensées pour lui prêter la moindre attention, et il s’agenouilla devant elle. Son œil se posa sur lui. Elle avait l’air surprise, et en même temps pas tant que ça. Elle n’eut aucun mouvement de recul. Il ne desserra pas sa mâchoire. Elle acceptait. Il pouvait faire n’importe quoi, là, maintenant, elle accepterait, elle attendrait que ce soit terminé. Putain, combien d’années fallait-il pour qu’une gosse en arrive là ?

            Il prit doucement sa main dans la sienne, jaugeant ses réactions, attendant qu’un muscle se tende, un mouvement de recul, un hoquet, n’importe quoi, mais elle le regarda simplement. Quoique son regard semblait plus passer _à travers_ lui qu’il ne se concentrait sur lui.

-Si c’était le cas, ils ne tourneraient pas autour de la ville. Ils te cherchent, parce que tu es compatible.

            Elle secoua lentement la tête, et une larme dévala la courbe de sa joue.

-Ca n’a rien… Rien d’une arme sainte… Vraiment rien…

            Ses mots étaient difficiles, sa voix basse, mais Cross l’entendit, et surtout compris. Il comprit qu’elle ne parlait pas seulement de ses doutes quant à posséder quelque chose comme une Innocence, mais aussi du fait qu’ _elle_ ne _pouvait pas_ posséder une telle chose. Parce que Dieu ne se serait pas abaissé à confier quelque chose d’aussi précieux à une fille comme elle. Il ne réfléchit pas vraiment, s’il l’avait fait, il n’aurait pas bougé et aurait attendu. Mais il pouvait être bougrement impulsif, et donc bougrement idiot, et il se redressa assez pour glisser sa main libre autour des épaules de la jeune femme, la ramenant vivement contre lui. Sa tête se cala sur son épaule, et il serra plus étroitement les doigts d’Alice. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle se tendit à peine. Elle resta le nez enfoui contre sa chemise, une main sur ses genoux et l’autre pendant mollement contre le canapé.

-L’Innocence choisie son compatible. Personne ne sait comment, personne ne sait pourquoi. Mais elle ne choisie jamais quelqu’un qui serait mauvais. Jamais, tu entends ? Elle ne t’aurait pas choisi toi si elle n’avait pas été sûre que tu étais le meilleur choix, si elle n’avait pas été sûre que tu n’as strictement rien à voir avec le Mal.

            Il parlait lentement, sa main appuyée contre le dos de la jeune fille jouant avec ses mèches d’argent. Elle se tendit un peu plus contre lui, mais il ne bougea pas, sa joue appuyée contre sa tête.

-Vous ne savez pas… Vous ne savez pas ce que…

-Ce que ces hommes t’ont fait est immonde, Alice. Ils n’avaient pas le droit de le faire. Ce n’est pas ta faute, tu m’entends ? Ce n’est pas ta faute. Le Mal, ce n’est pas toi, c’est eux.

-Je ne suis pas… Je ne suis pas faite pour ça… Je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour… Me battre pour Dieu…

-L’Innocence t’a choisi, répéta-t-il. Tu n’es pas moins bien qu’un autre.

            Elle se crispa un peu plus, soudain secouée de léger spasme. Marian ferma son œil et appuya un peu plus sa tête contre la sienne. Elle serra ses doigts à son tour et enfouie plus fermement sa tête contre sa clavicule, silencieuse pendant un temps, avant qu’un premier sanglot ne lui échappe. Sa main libre passa le long du flanc de Cross pour venir agripper furieusement sa chemise, et il la laissa faire, continuant de jouer avec ses cheveux, montant sensiblement ses doigts pour effleurer sa nuque.

-Je vais t’emmener avec moi, d’accord ? Loin d’ici. Plus personne ne te fera ce qu’ils t’ont fait. Je t’apprendrais à te servir de ton Innocence. Je vais te prouver que tu n’es pas le Mal.

            Elle ne répondit pas mais se blottit contre lui, sanglotant comme une enfant. Marian la laissa faire, traçant des formes mystérieuses sur son dos. Elle avait besoin de pleurer. Elle avait besoin d’évacuer tout ça, et il lui laisserait le temps qu’il faudrait. Il n’était pas pressé.

            Quand Rose rentra, son panier en osier au bras, elle trouva Cross assis par terre, le dos contre la table dans une position qui allait le laisser courbaturé pour des jours, Alice roulée en boule sur ses genoux, accroché à sa chemise comme à sa vie. Ses longs cheveux tombaient sur son visage et formaient une marre d’argent autour d’elle. Les deux dormaient. Elle n’eut pas la force de les réveiller tout de suite, et elle s’éclipsa un instant dans sa cuisine pour tout ranger. Lorsqu’elle revint dans le salon, Marian avait entrouvert son œil mais n’avait pas bougé d’un millimètre, une main toujours posée par terre et l’autre dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Rose s’assit dans son fauteuil et récupéra ses aiguilles.

-Elle t’a parlé ?

-Un peu.

-Tu lui as expliqué ?

-Hm.

-Alors ?

-Elle vient avec moi. Je vais la ramener à la Congrégation.

            Rose acquiesça lentement, les lèvres pincées. Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Cross.

-Je sais ce que tu penses.

-Elle a vécu assez d’horreur comme ça, Marian. La plonger dans votre foutue guerre Sainte…

-Je sais.

-Tu n’as pas vu les marques qu’elle a. Seigneur, cette gamine est couverte de cicatrices, et tu veux la mêler à…

-Je ne veux la mêler à rien du tout, l’arrêta-t-il. Elle est déjà là-dedans jusqu’au cou. Maintenant, il n’y a que deux options : soit je la prends avec moi, soit elle reste ici, pour peut-être retourner dans un endroit comme celui d’où je l’ai tirée, à attendre que les Akumas la repèrent pour de bon et la descende, avec la moitié de la ville si ça leur chante.

            Rose ne répondit pas, et fit claquer ses aiguilles en reprenant son ouvrage.

-Tu as intérêt à bien t’occuper d’elle, Marian. Sinon tu peux dire adieu à l’argent que je te donne.

            Le Maréchal laissa entendre un bref rire, avant de refermer les yeux.

-Je compte bien faire gaffe.


	2. Chapter 2

            Cross retint un grondement de douleur. Dernière fois qu’il passait une nuit assis par terre. Alice lui jeta un timide regard en coin, et il se contenta d’enfiler sa longue veste noire, nettoyée par Rose. Le sang d’Alice avait mis du temps à partir, après qu’il l’ait ramené de cette maison close enveloppée dans le manteau.  

-Tiens, enfile ça, marmonna Rose en tendant un long manteau bleu sombre à la jeune femme.

            Alice sembla vouloir protester, mais n’eut pas le temps de le faire : Rose lui mit la veste sur le dos avec rapidité et précision, jaugeant le résultat d’un œil critique. Puis elle se tourna vers Cross, les mains sur les hanches et le regard sévère. Il déglutit et faillit faire un pas en arrière.

-Je compte sur toi pour être responsable, si tu connais encore la définition de ce mot.

            Il acquiesça et attrapa son chapeau qui attendait sagement sur une petite console.

-Quant à toi, jeune fille, reprit Rose en se tournant vers Alice. Fais attention à toi. Ne te laisse pas bouffer par cette foutue guerre Sainte.

            La jeune femme sembla perdue une seconde, avant d’hocher lentement la tête.

-Bien.

            Satisfaite, Rose se dirigea vers la cuisine, laissant Alice déboussolée. Cross le vit, mais ne dit rien. La vieille femme avait des idées très arrêtées quant à la guerre qu’ils menaient, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ce qu’elle disait avait du sens, même si cela tenait plus de l’utopie que d’une réalité possible. Evidemment que personne -ou très peu de gens- étaient heureux de faire cette guerre. Dans un monde parfait, tout le monde aurait posé les armes. Dans un monde parfait, des enfants ne seraient pas forcés de se battre contre les machines du comte. Dans un monde parfait, des gens comme Alice, qui avait déjà connu plus d’enfers que nécessaires, seraient laissés tranquille. Mais ils ne vivaient pas dans un monde parfait, loin de là. Rose le savait. Mais elle continuait de bougonner dans son coin, lui crachant au visage à quel point cette « foutue guerre sainte » était ridicule, et il la laissait dire. Parfois, ça faisait du bien de voir des gens comme ça, qui lui rappelait que tout ça était terriblement malsain, qu’il fallait que ça s’arrête. Parfois, c’était juste énervant, et il devait se retenir de ne pas frapper quelqu’un.

-Tiens.

            Rose revint en lui tendant ne grosse enveloppe épaisse, une valise légèrement usée à la main. Il pencha légèrement la tête.

-Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

-Pour la gamine.

            Curieux, il ouvrit l’enveloppe et tomba sur quelques liasses de billets. Jolie somme.

-Il lui faut des vêtements, ce genre de choses.

            Alice sembla pâlir un peu plus mais ne dit rien. Elle baissa le menton et tritura les manches de son manteau. Elle n’avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis qu’ils s’étaient réveillés. Elle n’avait pas dit un mot, pour être exact. Elle avait répondu à toutes les questions qu’on lui avait posé par des mouvements de tête, s’était lavée et habillée en silence, et s’était tenue loin de Cross toute la matinée. Mais elle avait croisé son regard à quelques reprises, et même si elle était toujours incroyablement tendue, elle ne s’était pas immédiatement réfugiée dans sa chambre après le petit déjeuner. Cross voulait croire que c’était un progrès.

-Tu as prévenu la Congrégation ? demanda Rose.

-Absolument pas.

            Elle fit claquer sèchement sa langue contre son palet, mais il l’ignora. Déjà qu’il fallait qu’il remette les pieds là-bas… Pire, qu’il y reste quelques temps, puisqu’il n’était pas envisageable qu’il largue Alice à la Congrégation pour ensuite se tirer. Elle était sa disciple à présent, et même s’il n’était pas le meilleur Maître de la terre -Allen en était témoin- il tenait à faire les choses correctement. Et puis il y avait quelque chose chez Alice qui le dérangeait. Il n’arrivait juste pas à mettre un mot là-dessus.

-On y va.

            Il ramassa sa valise et ouvrit la porte de l’appartement, attendant dans le couloir que Rose termine ses dernières recommandations. Alice ne semblait pas vraiment l’écouter. Elle était terrifiée. Ca se voyait, ça se sentait. Elle serrait la valise que lui avait donné Rose contre elle, comme une bouée de sauvetage au milieu d’un océan en furie. Cross examina de loin le large bandage qui s’enroulait autour de son crâne, passant sur son œil droit. C’était le seul pansement qu’il pouvait distinguer, le reste était caché par ses vêtements, mais il savait qu’ils étaient là. Rose lui avait exposé brièvement les diverses blessures de la gamine le première soir, mais lui-même ne les avait jamais constatées de ses propres yeux. Il ne pouvait que les imaginer alors que son regard glissait le long de son corps emprisonné par un manteau semblant trop lourd. Des ecchymoses sur son ventre. Des cicatrices au niveau de sa poitrine. Des marques de brûlure aux clavicules. De grandes et fines marques blanches le long de ses cuisses. Et son dos, qui n’était qu’un patchwork de traces indélébiles, allant dans tous les sens, partant de ses épaules et descendant jusqu’à ses reins. Surtout, une grande croix, probablement tracée au couteau. Rose avait serré les dents en lui en parlant. « Foutue guerre Sainte ». Cross n’était pas sûr que cette cicatrice ait un quelconque rapport avec leur cause, mais il avait laissé Rose dire.

            Alice le rejoignit finalement, les yeux bas et les épaules tendues. Rose la jaugea depuis l’encadrement de la porte, puis posa son regard inquisiteur sur Cross.

-Prend soin d’elle, tu veux ?

            Il acquiesça, bien que tout deux sachent pertinemment que personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qui allait arriver, personne ne pouvait prévoir qui allait mourir, et personne ne pouvait prétendre qu’il allait sauver tout le monde. C’était impossible. C’était la guerre.

-Allez, filez. Et Marian, n’oublie pas de désinfecter ses plaies et de refaire les pansements. Tous les jours. Matin et soir.

-Les médecins de la Congrégation le feront…

            La main qu’il avait enfoui dans sa poche effleura la grosse enveloppe, et il soupira. Ils avaient un peu de temps avant que leur train ne parte, ils pouvaient faire un détour pour acheter ce qu’il fallait à la petite… Et de quoi changer ses bandages. Même si les recommandations de Rose l’agaçait, il ne tenait pas à ce qu’Alice crève d’une infection sur le chemin.

-Allez, on y va.

-Et ne me renvoie pas de lettres dans deux mois pour me taxer de l’argent, râla Rose alors que Cross s’éloignait déjà dans le couloir.

            Il ne lui adressa qu’un bref signe de main sans se retourner, et Alice se mit en marche à son tour. Il entendait ses pas timides et quelque peu précipités derrière lui, puis le bruit de la porte de l’appartement de Rose qui se referme. Cette vieille femme pouvait être une plaie, mais Cross ne pouvait pas dire qu’il regrettait de l’avoir revue. Elle était attachante à sa façon.

            Le quai de la Fosse était bondé, comme toujours à cette heure. Beaucoup allaient au marché, profitant de la fraicheur de la matinée et surtout cherchant des produits aussi frais que possible, et en grande quantité. Il s’arrêta une seconde pour jauger la réaction d’Alice. Elle s’était figée sur le seuil de la porte du grand immeuble, l’œil écarquillé. Elle n’était pas plus tendue qu’avant, peut-être parce qu’elle avait déjà atteint un seuil en termes de tension et qu’elle ne pouvait pas aller au-delà. Il hésita à se barrer simplement. Elle finirait bien par suivre, elle n’allait pas rester là toute seule éternellement. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il ne pouvait pas appliquer la même méthode avec elle qu’avec Allen. Ils étaient beaucoup trop différents, et laisser la jeune femme ici pour qu’elle affronte sa peur risquait de lui faire perdre pieds plus qu’autre chose.

-Viens-là.

            Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, et il ouvrit un bras. Elle eut un mouvement de recul. Il pouvait comprendre. Il avait réussi à la tenir contre lui hier soir et toute la nuit, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que les contacts étaient devenus faciles pour elle. Il attendit patiemment, se foutant pas mal des regards surpris et curieux des gens qui circulaient autour d’eux. Il attendit longtemps. Plus longtemps que ce qu’il avait espéré. Et il commençait à se demander si tout ça n’était pas une grosse connerie, finalement, s’il ne valait pas mieux laisser la gamine chez Rose et appeler le QG pour qu’ils envoient Tiedoll ou Nine la récupérer. Surtout pas Sokaro. Alice finit par faire un pas, hésitante. Il y avait peut-être trois mètres entre eux, qui semblait être des kilomètres pour elle. Cross n’arrivait pas à savoir si c’était parce que son corps était encore faible et qu’elle allait se retrouver sans mur pour la soutenir, ou si c’était parce qu’il y avait beaucoup trop de monde autour, beaucoup trop de dangers potentiels. Peut-être un peu des deux. Elle finit par trotter vers lui, sa valise à la main, hagard, l’œil à l’affut, et ralentit seulement lorsqu’elle fut près de lui. Un léger sourire ourla le coin des lèvres de Marian. C’était un début.

-On va t’acheter des vêtements, avant d’aller à la gare.

            Elle hocha lentement la tête, presque collée à son flanc. Presque. Sa tête ne cessait de pivoter en tous sens, effrayée par chaque nouvelle personne qui entrait dans son champ de vision. Il ne dit rien et effleura simplement son dos, juste avec un doigt, pour lui faire signe d’avancer. Il ne connaissait pas bien cette ville du tout, mais ses nombreuses rondes dans les alentours à lui nuit tombée l’avait habitué à certaines rues. Ils entrèrent dans la première boutique qu’ils trouvèrent, et Marian mesura alors l’ampleur de la tâche. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il fallait acheter, aucune idée des tailles, et il doutait qu’Alice soit beaucoup plus qualifiée que lui. La vendeuse, une jolie jeune femme d’une trentaine d’année, s’avança vers eux avec un sourire avenant.

-Je peux vous aider ?

            Alice s’accrocha soudain de sa main libre à la veste de l’exorciste, l’œil plus écarquillé encore que précédemment. Il arqua un sourcil mais la laissa se cacher sensiblement derrière lui. Cross exposa brièvement la situation. Il fallait juste des vêtements de base à Alice, en prenant en compte le fait qu’elle était censée reprendre du poids, si tout se passait bien. La vendeuse ne posa pas de question malgré son regard brillant de curiosité. Elle sourit gentiment à Alice et lui fit signe d’approcher, alors qu’elle-même s’aventurait déjà entre les rayons. La gamine hésita, et Cross fut finalement obligé de la pousser doucement.

-Je reste là.

            Il l’avait plutôt dit pour signifier à la gamine que si elle le cherchait, elle le trouverait à la même place, mais ses mots semblèrent la rassurer. Elle lâcha lentement sa veste et commença à avancer, se retournant de temps en temps pour vérifier que Cross n’avait pas bougé. La petite vendeuse s’affairait déjà, un mètre ruban autour du cou et divers vêtements plein les bras.

            Ils en eurent pour une petite heure. Alice semblait soudain exténuée, son teint s’était fait encore plus blafard si c’était possible, et elle s’était réfugiée aussi vite que possible contre le flanc du Maréchal une fois tous les vêtements rangés dans sa valise. L’air frais de l’extérieur sembla lui faire du bien, même si elle se tendit à nouveau, aux aguets. Prochain achat : des bandages, de l’alcool, des pansements divers, des compresses, de la crème pour ses bleus -Rose était prévoyante, elle lui avait glissé une liste dans l’enveloppe. Il n’était pas sûr d’avoir besoin de tout ça, si tout se passait bien il serait à la Congrégation demain midi, demain soir dans le pire des cas. Une fois qu’ils y seraient, les infirmières prendraient le relais. Mieux valait être prévoyant, cela dit, il pouvait se passer à peu près tout et n’importe quoi sur le trajet.

            Ils se mirent enfin en route pour la gare. Ils étaient sensiblement en avance, et Marian fit un effort pour ne pas avancer trop vite. La gamine était crevée, ils avaient du temps avant que leur train n’arrive, pas de raison de se presser. Elle semblait moins aux aguets, peut-être parce qu’il y avait un peu moins de monde dans les rues. Cross portait sa valise, assurément trop lourde pour elle sur une longue distance. Elle ne lui demanda pas pourquoi il faisait tout ça, mais son silence et ses nombreux regards en coin en disaient long. Elle ralentit soudain pour s’arrêter complètement. Marian crut que la douleur, la fatigue ou les deux l’empêchaient de continuer. Il arqua un sourcil. Ce n’était absolument rien de tout ça. Elle fixait avec une certaine fascination la devanture d’une vieille librairie. Elle lui jeta un coup d’œil effrayé, et il sourit.

-Vas-y.

            Il restait encore un peu d’argent, elle pouvait bien se prendre quelques livres. Elle hésita néanmoins, et Cross soupira. Il y allait y avoir tellement de travail pour qu’elle ait un comportement « normal »… Il la poussa à nouveau d’un doigt, lentement, conscient qu’elle tenait tout juste sur ses jambes, et s’avança lui-même vers la boutique. Des vieux livres, reliés de cuir pour la plupart, pas forcément en bon état. Mais peu cher, et c’était une très bonne nouvelle. Cross jeta un rapide coup d’œil dans l’enveloppe, histoire d’estimer ce qu’ils pouvaient dépenser. Pour une fois, il ne comptait pas utiliser cet argent pour s’acheter une bouteille, ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Rose lui avait déjà donné de l’argent, en bonne créancière qu’elle était.

-Quelque chose t’intéresse ? demanda-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, balayant des yeux les nombreuses étagères à l’intérieur de la boutique et les petits étalages devant la vitrine, à l’extérieur.

            Elle haussa les épaules, l’œil brillant. Cross ne l’avait jamais vu aussi vivante. Une enfant devant un manège. A bien y réfléchir, elle se comportait un peu comme une enfant craintive, bien que le Maréchal fût quasiment sûr qu’elle était majeure. Probablement une séquelle de nombreuses années passées en maison close… Il se pencha sur un premier étalage, et après un instant d’immobilité totale, Alice passa craintivement la main sur le dos d’un ouvrage, toujours collée à Cross -pas physiquement, mais il ne manquait quelques centimètres pour que ce soit le cas. Ils flânèrent un moment, prenant le temps de faire le tour du magasin. Le vieil homme qui tenait la boutique était derrière son bureau, un journal grand ouvert devant lui, et ne leur accorda que peu d’attention. Finalement, Alice saisit un lourd ouvrage, et Cross regarda par-dessus sa tête -la gamine lui arrivait à l’épaule- pour apercevoir la couverture.

-Les loups, hu ?

            Elle faillit reposer le livre, avant de finalement s’arrêter. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et il lui sourit en haussant les épaules.

-Tu peux le prendre. Tu peux en prendre d’autre avec, si tu veux.

            Il la regarda se balader lentement le long des étagères, et remarqua que le vieil homme avait finalement relevé la tête de son journal et regardait Alice avait un léger sourire en coin.

-Votre fille ? demanda-t-il alors que Cross attendait près du bureau pour payer.

-Non. Une élève.

            Le vendeur ne sembla pas comprendre, mais hocha quand même la tête. Alice revint finalement, tête basse, une petite pile de livres visiblement trop lourde pour elle dans les bras. Marian les lui prit, veillant à ne pas la toucher, et elle resta en retrait derrière lui pendant qu’il payait.

-Direction la gare, grommela Cross en referma la valise désormais plus lourde avec les livres qu’elle renfermait.

            Ils montèrent deux volées de marches, lentement. Alice fatiguait. Elle s’accrochait à la rambarde en ferraille, haletant, et les jambes tremblant tant que s’en était visible. La gare n’était plus très loin : ils avaient juste à traverser une minuscule place et ils y seraient. Il jeta un bref coup d’œil à sa montre en attendant que la jeune femme parvienne en haut de l’escalier : ils avaient encore un peu de temps. Pas beaucoup, mais assez pour ne pas avoir à courir. Alice le rejoignit finalement, pantelante et les joues rouges malgré la pâleur de sa peau. On aurait dit qu’elle allait tomber dans les pommes, ce qui n’était peut-être pas loin de la vérité.

La gare était relativement grande, avec un joli plafond de verre. Quelques passagers ou accompagnateurs se pressaient dans tous les sens, et il sentit à nouveau la main d’Alice agripper fermement sa veste. Le bruit résonnait affreusement dans l’espace pourtant grand, mais fermé, créant un brouhaha insupportable. Il attira Alice vers un quai, et vérifia rapidement que c’était bien leur train. Manquerait plus qu’ils se retrouvent en Italie… La jeune femme était presque collée à lui maintenant, l’œil remplie de peur et surtout plus pâle à chaque seconde qui passait.

-Grimpe.

            Cross lui offrit son bras pour qu’elle s’appuie dessus, ce qu’elle fit sans vraiment sembler réfléchir, et elle monta dans le wagon relativement silencieux. Avantage d’être exorciste : il ne voyageait jamais dans un wagon bondé. Il repassa devant la jeune femme jusqu’à trouver leur cabine, et en ouvrit la porte d’un coup de pied. Les deux valises commençaient à peser lourd, mine de rien… Il les lâcha avec un soupir de satisfaction sur une des banquettes, et s’étira vaguement. Alice était restée à la porte et observant le petit habitacle avec un mélange de crainte et de curiosité.

-Tu n’as jamais pris le train ?

            Elle secoua la tête, et finit par faire quelques pas dans l’espace étroit. Le sifflet retentit sur le quai, et Cross se laissa tomber sur une banquette.

-Assieds-toi. On va partir.

            Comme soulagée de ne plus avoir à se maintenir debout, elle s’assit en face de lui, à côté des valises, et retint un bâillement. Malgré sa fatigue évidente, elle scrutait le quai de gare par la fenêtre avec curiosité, ne prêtant que peu d’attention à Cross qui lui, au contraire, la regardait avec attention. Son seul œil visible était d’un bleu d’une pâleur impressionnante, comme si la couleur s’était éclaircit de plus en plus au fil du temps. Avec ses cheveux d’argent et sa peau d’ivoire, elle semblait terne. On aurait pu croire qu’elle allait disparaitre d’un instant à l’autre, s’évaporer. Pourtant, il y avait une certaine beauté chez elle, dans la régularité de ses traits peut-être. Quelque chose dans ses yeux. Cross n’était pas sûr de bien identifier, et pourtant, Dieu savait qu’il avait normalement l’œil pour ce genre de choses.

-Merci…

            Surprit, Marian pencha la tête. Première fois qu’elle lui parlait depuis la veille.

-Pourquoi ?

            Elle désigna d’un geste de main leur cabine et les valises à côté d’elle, sa curiosité soudain atténuée pour être remplacée par la fatigue pure.

-Tout ça.

-Tu n’as pas à me remercier.

            Il se redressa légèrement et croisa les jambes, sortant de sa poche son paquet de cigarettes.

-Tu devrais dormir. On a pas mal de route avant d’arriver à Paris.

            Elle acquiesça sans broncher et appuya sa tête contre la vitre, l’œil entrouvert. Elle tint jusqu’au démarrage du train, regardant les voyageurs se presser sur le quai. Lorsqu’enfin la lourde machine d’acier fut en mouvement, sa tête commença à basculer régulièrement en avant, et Cross se pencha pour attraper les valises et les poser par terre, histoire de libérer la place sur la banquette.

-Allonge-toi, tu seras plus à l’aise.

            Alice ne résista pas et se roula difficilement en boule. La position devait tirer sur toutes ses plaies, mais aucune trace de douleur n’était lisible sur son visage. Elle garda encore un peu son œil entrouvert, fixant le vide, avant de finalement abandonner. Tout son corps sembla enfin se détendre, et Cross alluma une cigarette. Il n’avait aucune idée de comment elle réagirait en arrivant à la Congrégation. Beaucoup de gens, beaucoup _d’hommes_ , un endroit qu’elle ne connaissait pas… Il sortit de sa valise son golem, celui de la Congrégation, qu’il n’utilisait presque jamais. Il hésita une seconde en regardant la petite balle noire voleter en face de lui. Finalement, il se résigna. Mieux valait prévenir Komui…

.

            Alice se tassa un peu plus fermement contre Cross, semblant vouloir fusionner avec lui. Elle ne lui faisait pas exactement confiance, mais jusqu’ici, il n’avait rien tenté, il avait même fait plus pour elle que n’importe qui depuis des années. Alors évidemment, elle s’était accrochée à sa veste et s’était collée à son flanc dès que la Congrégation avait été en vue. C’était grand. Terriblement grand. Terriblement isolé, aussi, et elle ne put s’empêcher d’imaginer toutes les horreurs qui pouvaient être perpétrées dans un lieu aussi retiré de la civilisation. Le Maréchal l’avait laissé faire, portant toujours leurs valises, mais n’avait pas non plus ralentit le pas, forçant à Alice à continuer de marcher malgré son envie croissante de s’arrêter, faire demi-tour et retourner là d’où elle venait. Sa chambre, avec les cris de Sether, le bruit des passants et la chaleur d’un corps étranger contre le sien lui manquaient soudain. C’était son monde. Ce qu’elle avait toujours connu. Sa normalité. Et là, elle se retrouvait projetée dans un univers totalement différent, terrifiant, et elle n’était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter.

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte close, qui allait bien avec l’allure austère du reste du bâtiment. Alice se figea et laissa entendre un bref grognement, venant du fond de la gorge, à peine humain. Cross soupira et se détacha lentement d’elle. La jeune femme écarquilla son œil valide. L’avait-elle exaspéré ? Allait-il la laisser là, seule, dans un lieu qu’elle ne connaissait pas ?

-Komui va venir nous ouvrir, statua-t-il simplement en ouvrant son long manteau.

            Alice le regarda faire, sans demander qui était ce Komui. Ce devait être un homme, quoique le nom devait être étranger, peut-être asiatique -pour ce qu’elle en savait…-, aussi n’était-elle pas sûre. Mais si c’était un homme… Eh bien, elle retomberait simplement dans la même routine. A nouveau, elle jeta un coup d’œil au bâtiment et frissonna. On devait pouvoir torturer quelqu’un à mort ici sans que personne ne le sache jamais. Elle voyait soudain la bâtisse comme une sorte de maison close améliorée.

-Viens-là.

            Elle reporta soudain son attention sur Cross, qui avait écarté un pain de son manteau, découvrant sa chemise blanche, son pantalon noir et la large ceinture qui soutenait un holster, contre sa cuisse droite. Il avait une cigarette aux lèvres, son grand chapeau et ses longs cheveux masquaient en partie son visage, mais Alice était tout de même capable de deviner qu’il était calme. Pas agacé, pas furieux, pas exaspéré. Juste calme.

-Alors ?

            Elle hésita et revint finalement contre lui, craignant que ce ne soit pas ce qu’il avait voulu dire, qu’il ne s’emporte et ne la frappe, Il se contenta de rabattre le pan de son manteau sur elle, la couvrant presque jusqu’aux épaules et l’enfermant partiellement dans une bulle de chaleur. Nécessairement, le bras de Cross se retrouvait autour de ses épaules, mais elle s’efforça de faire avec. Elle s’agrippa à sa chemise, quoi que moins fort que précédemment. Elle se sentait étrangement en sécurité. Elle n’aurait pas dû, c’était toujours quand elle baissait sa garde qu’elle se faisait avoir, mais elle ne put s’empêcher de fermer les yeux une seconde pour apprécier le sentiment.

            La grande porte s’ouvrit soudain, faisant sursauter la jeune femme. Un homme, plutôt jeune, apparu dans l’encadrement, portant un uniforme blanc avec la même croix étrange que sur celui de Cross. Des cheveux d’un noir profond, lui arrivant aux épaules, des lunettes fines, grand, fin… Il y avait quelque chose dans ses traits de différent, de plus doux, mais elle aurait été incapable de le définir plus précisément.

-Maréchal…

            Il semblait profondément surpris, et son regard s’attarda une seconde sur Alice. Cette dernière se dissimula un peu plus sous le pan de manteau. Cross la poussa d’un doigt, lentement, juste pour lui signifier de se mettre en marche, ce qu’elle fit uniquement par obligation. Rester seule dehors ne la rassurait pas plus que rentrer dans ce bâtiment lugubre avec l’exorciste.

-Les autres ?

-La plupart s’entrainent, et quelques-uns sont en mission, répondit l’autre homme, toujours profondément surpris.

            Ses yeux ne quittaient plus Alice, maintenant, et elle n’était pas à l’aise du tout. Il n’y avait rien de menaçant chez lui, ni dans son regard ni dans sa posture, pourtant elle se sentait en danger. Quelque chose en elle hurlait et se tordait. Et en même temps… Un genre de contentement. Elle n’avait plus ressenti ça depuis très longtemps. Les souvenirs de cette époque-là commençaient à partir en lambeau, et elle comptait bien les laisser faire.

-Parfait, grommela Cross en entrainant Alice dans son sillage.

            Le hall était gigantesque. Tout ici semblait démesuré. Ils grimpèrent un grand escalier, passèrent plusieurs couloirs terriblement longs, montèrent encore... Sans jamais croiser personne. L’autre homme suivait derrière eux, et Alice n’était pas rassurée de ne plus l’avoir dans son champ de vision. Cross finit par entrer dans une pièce dont la porte avait été laissée ouverte, assez grande mais totalement encombrée. Des papiers, en pile ou étalés par terre pour recouvrir le sol, sur des étagères surchargées qui semblaient à deux doigts de s’effondrer ; un grand bureau tout autant encombré ; et un sofa, en face du bureau. Cross y balança les valises et retira son bras, laissant son manteau reprendre sa place initiale, puis il se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Alice resta immobile, terrifiée. La pièce ne ressemblait à rien qu’elle ait déjà connu, cet homme ne ressemblait à rien qu’elle ait connu, et elle savait par expérience que ce qu’elle ne connaissait pas avec tendance à faire encore plus mal que ce qu’elle connaissait.

            L’homme referma lentement la porte derrière lui, et alla s’installer derrière le bureau, écartant du bras une pile de feuilles qui s’écrasa au sol, s’écoulant en une marre de nouveaux feuillets sur ceux déjà présents. Il sourit gentiment à Alice, mais elle ne répondit en rien et au contraire recula d’un pas. Peut-être qu’elle pouvait prendre la fuite maintenant… Mais pour aller où ? Ils avaient pris un bateau pour atteindre cet endroit, et il était repartit dès qu’ils avaient débarqué.

-Bonjour, je suis Komui Lee, le grand Intendant de la Congrégation de l’Ombre. Le Maréchal Cross m’a dit qu’il t’avait déjà expliqué pourquoi tu étais ici.

            Elle jeta un regard terrorisé à Marian, qui continuait de fumer comme si de rien n’était, les jambes croisées et un bras posé sur le dossier du sofa. Komui sembla prendre son silence comme un « oui », et il chercha une seconde sur son bureau pour retrouver une feuille.

-J’aurais juste quelques questions à te poser, rien de bien compliqué, ne t’inquiète pas. L’unité médicale est prévenue, la priorité va être de te soigner…

            Il releva la tête de sa feuille et la jaugea des pieds à la tête, s’attardant sur les rares bandages que découvraient ses vêtements. Alice ne bougeait pas. C’était beaucoup trop, elle n’arrivait pas à tout imaginer, à tout bien analyser, et elle se contenta d’hocher bêtement la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas s’enfuir, cette possibilité avait été écarté, aussi n’avait-elle plus qu’une option : faire ce qu’on lui demandait en priant pour qu’on ne la saigne pas jusqu’à ce que mort s’en suive, ou qu’on ne la découpe pas en morceaux.

-Tu peux t’assoir, vous avez fait un long voyage, lui proposa-t-il avec un sourire en désignant le sofa.

            L’esprit embrumé par le nuage de coton habituel quand elle était dans une situation stressante, elle s’installa à côté des valises, à l’opposé de Cross qui ne disait toujours rien et regardait tranquillement par une fenêtre.

-Bon…

            Komui attrapa un crayon et le fit tourner quelques instants dans sa main, observant sa feuille.

-Nom, prénom ?

-Alice… répondit-elle du bout des lèvres. Pas de nom de famille.

            L’intendant nota, malgré un léger froncement de sourcil, et continua.

-Age ?

-Aucun.

            Ils continuèrent les questions pendant une petite demi-heure, des questions de base mais auxquelles Alice ne pouvait presque jamais répondre. Cross était resté silencieux tout du long, et ne prit la parole que lorsqu’un silence gêné se fut installé à la fin de l’interrogatoire.

-Je la garde avec moi. Comme disciple.

            Komui sembla vouloir protester, mais Cross l’interrompit en plantant son regard dans le sien.

-Tiedoll a déjà deux disciples, Cloud aussi, et il est hors de question que Sokaro s’occupe d’elle. Elle reste avec moi, conclua-t-il.

            L’intendant soupira et fit un signe de main qui devait signifier quelque chose comme « soit ». Alice se tassa un peu plus dans son coin, retrouvant la désagréable et pourtant habituelle sensation de n’être qu’un objet que l’on donnerait au plus offrant. Komui sembla remarquer son malaise, et il lui sourit.

-On va s’en tenir là pour aujourd’hui. Je vais te conduire à l’infirmerie, et je pense que je t’aurais trouvé une chambre libre d’ici demain.

            La simple perspective de devoir encore bouger, encore se rendre dans un lieu qu’elle ne connaissait pas, avec des gens qu’elle ne connaissait pas, la terrifiait, mais elle était tellement épuisée… Et elle n’avait pas le choix. Aucune échappatoire possible. Cross se leva lentement, et Alice l’imita, vaincue. Ils traversèrent à nouveau les couloirs, descendirent les escaliers, s’engouffrèrent dans des passages qu’Alice n’avait pas eu le temps de remarquer auparavant, pour finalement arriver dans une salle immense. Des lits étaient alignés, séparés par des draps blancs, des femmes en uniforme s’affairaient, poussant parfois des chariots chargés de matériel médical. Komui s’éloigna pour interpeler une femme d’un certain âge, occupée à fustiger vertement un homme au torse couvert de bandages.

-Tout ira bien.

            Elle releva la tête vers Cross, qui l’observait avec attention. Elle ne put rien répondre, et reporta simplement son attention sur Komui qui revenait avec la femme. « Tout ira bien », hein ?


	3. Chapter 3

            Alice se roula en boule sous ses draps dès que l’infirmière eut le dos tourné. Les rideaux autour de son lit avaient été tirés pour l’isoler du reste du monde, et la jeune femme se plaisait à écouter attentivement ce qui se passait dans la grande pièce. La peur était là, cependant, violente. A n’importe quel moment, n’importe qui pouvait franchir ces rideaux et… Elle frémit légèrement et serra plus étroitement ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Etrange de voir à quelle vitesse elle évoluait. Etre utilisée par tous ceux qui en auraient besoin était normal pour elle il n’y avait pas une semaine, et maintenant elle tremblait dans son lit à la simple idée que quelqu’un pose sa main sur elle. Elle s’embourgeoisait, comme aurait dit certaines filles avec qui elle travaillait Elles auraient probablement eu raison. On apprenait rapidement, quand on était prostituée -par choix ou non-, à ne pas « faire sa prude ». Alice était presque anéantie à l’idée qu’une leçon aussi durement apprise puisse disparaitre en quelques jours.

            Elle était bien, là. Un petit cocon de chaleur, où elle se sentait comme protégée du monde. Il y avait toujours la brûlure des plaies encore récentes pour lui rappeler d’où elle venait, ce qu’elle était, ce qu’elle méritait et ce à quoi elle retournerait à un moment ou un autre, mais elle parvenait presque à l’oublier. Elle n’avait jamais réussi à faire autant abstraction de la douleur auparavant. Peut-être était-ce grâce à l’injection que lui avait fait l’infirmière… Elle n’avait pas trop compris ce que c’était, mais ça avait calmé la douleur de manière drastique et l’avait fait somnoler en moins de dix minutes. Elle entendait des grognements, des voix… Le ton sec de la vieille infirmière, qui devait être à la tête de toutes les autres pour ce qu’Alice avait pu comprendre et observer, résonnait de temps à autre alors qu’elle engueulait quelqu’un. Malgré son air sévère, elle s’était montrée d’une douceur infinie envers Alice. Elle avait pansé chacune de ses plaies avec soin, lui avait posé tout un tas de questions quant à son état de santé -des questions que jamais Alice n’avait entendu auparavant. Elle s’était assurée qu’elle était à l’aise, et revenait vérifier toutes les heures sont état -ce que la jeune femme trouvait stupide et inutile. Si seulement elle pouvait rester ici, à ce moment précis…

-Alice.

            Elle sursauta et se recroquevilla un peu plus, comme par réflexe. Pourtant elle avait reconnu la voix. Une partie d’elle savait pertinemment qu’elle ne risquait rien -ou voulait y croire, l’espérer.

-Je veux te présenter quelqu’un.

            Elle hésita un instant, toujours enfouis sous l’épais draps blanc qui lui faisait penser à une coquille d’œuf. Elle était un poussin. Elle inspira, entrouvrit ses paupières lourdes, et poussa sa tête vers la lumière. Les rideaux bloquaient les rayons du soleil ou toute autre source lumineuse trop forte, mais il ne faisait pas assez sombre pour ne rien y voir. Cross était assis sur la chaise près du lit, sans cigarette cette fois, l’air aussi blasé que d’habitude. A ses côtés se tenait un jeune homme, à peine plus grand qu’Alice, aux étrange cheveux blancs. Une marque rouge lui barrait un côté du visage, comme une cicatrice. Il semblait terriblement mal à l’aise, curieux, peut-être un peu agacé aussi…

-Alice, voici mon idiot d’apprenti, Allen. Allen, voilà Alice.

            Le jeune homme lui sourit doucement et lui adressa un signe de tête qu’elle lui rendit plus difficilement. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de lui. D’habitude, elle sentait immédiatement si elle devait avoir peur ou pas, si elle devait fuir, si elle devait rester immobile et juste attendre… Avec lui, elle ne savait pas. Il y avait quelque chose de foncièrement gentil dans son regard, dans son sourire maladroit, même dans la façon dont il se tenait. Et en même temps…

-Il va rester avec toi et te faire visiter quand tu pourras sortir.

            Elle acquiesça de bonne grâce et se força à sortir un peu plus de sous la couverture. Il fallait qu’elle fasse un effort. C’était ce qu’ils attendaient d’elle, maintenant.

-N’hésite pas à me demander si tu as la moindre question, lui proposa Allen avec un sourire un peu plus franc.

-Merci…

            Il semblait jeune. Incroyablement jeune. Il avait quoi, quinze ans ? Cross avait bien dit que c’était une guerre qu’ils menaient ici, non ? Qu’est-ce qu’un adolescent venait faire ici ? Elle jeta un rapide coup d’œil à Marian, qui la dévisageait avec attention, comme pour jauger ses réactions. Un silence lourd et gênant s’installa, avant que finalement le Maréchal ne soupire et ne se lève. Sans un mot, il quitta le petit rectangle qui constituait la « chambre » d’Alice, les laissant tous les deux dans un silence encore plus pesant si possible. Après quelques secondes de plus d’immobilité, Alice se rallongea correctement, tournée sur le côté pour voir Allen. Lui tourner le dos serait prendre le risque de ne pas pouvoir prévoir ce qu’il allait faire, et ce serait rendre la situation encore plus gênante.

-Tu peux t’assoir, tu sais… ? murmura-t-elle avec un minuscule sourire.

-Merci ! bredouilla-t-il.

            Il semblait avoir rougi… Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu’Alice n’avait pas vu un homme rougir, elle en fut déstabilisée pendant quelques secondes.

-Je peux te demander quel âge tu as ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

            Un sourire doux étira les lèvres du jeune homme et il acquiesça.

-Seize ans. Ca surprend toujours que je sois aussi jeune.

            Elle hocha la tête et ramena à nouveau ses jambes contre sa poitrine pour reprendre sa position initiale, roulée en boule, mais cette fois avec la tête hors de la couverture. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n’était pas sur ses gardes. Elle aurait dû, pourtant. Peut-être était-ce ce produit que lui avait injecté l’infirmière…

-Tu devrais dormir. Je reviendrais ce soir, si tu veux…

            Elle acquiesça sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, et regarda le jeune homme se lever. Il allait sortir lorsqu’il se retourna, à nouveau mal à l’aise.

-Si… Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n’hésite pas… Je veux dire… Tu es en sécurité, ici. Je veux que tu te sentes chez toi.

            Elle écarquilla légèrement son œil valide. « Chez elle »…

-Enfin ! L’important c’est que tu guérisses pour l’instant ! Repose-toi, je reviendrais ce soir.

            Il lui adressa un signe de main rapide avant de disparaitre derrière le rideau, laissant Alice seule.

.

            Allen resta adossé longuement au mur à côté de la porte de l’infirmerie, perdu dans ses pensées. Il était incapable de mettre un nom sur les sentiments qui se mélangeaient en lui, et cela le perturbait. Link attendait en silence en face de lui, l’air vaguement interrogatif en même temps tellement résigné à la bizarrerie d’Allen. Dans d’autres circonstances, cela aurait beaucoup amusé le jeune homme.

-Elle est tellement maigre… murmura-t-il finalement.

            Le regard de Link s’adoucit, et il soupira. Timcampy était perché sur son épaule, chose qui devenait de plus en plus fréquent à mesure que le temps passait. Allen n’avait pas manqué le changement d’attitude progressif de l’agent qu’on lui avait collé aux basques, et il s’était pris d’affection pour lui, petit à petit, lorsqu’il avait commencé à devenir évident que Link n’était pas _que_ un toutou à la solde de Luberier.

-Elle vient d’une maison close, c’est ça ?

            Allen acquiesça. C’était ce qu’avait dit Cross, lorsqu’il était venu le trouver.

-Les conditions de vie dans ce genre d’endroits sont assez médiocres, expliqua presque doucement Link. Il va lui falloir du temps.

            Allen acquiesça et soupira, avant de fermer les yeux et de lever la tête vers le plafond. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que l’Innocence choisissent des compatibles qui avaient déjà connu l’Enfer, et ne demandaient pas à entrer dans un autre ? Pourquoi jamais de bon bourgeois qui n’avaient comme problème quotidien que de choisir les vêtements qu’ils porteraient ?

-Il fallait que ça tombe sur mon maître… grommela-t-il.

            Il ne le vit pas, mais il devina la légère grimace de Link, et ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

-Enfin bon… Pour l’instant il faut qu’elle se repose, j’imagine. Je lui ai dit que je reviendrais ce soir.

            Link acquiesça et effleura mécaniquement le « front » de Timcampy. Ce dernier sembla s’appuyer un peu plus contre le doigt qui le flattait, et Allen sourit devant la scène.

-Tu t’attendris, Link.

            Ce dernier grommela, mais le suivit tout de même dans les couloirs.

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi le Maréchal t’a demandé d’aller la voir…

            Allen haussa les épaules. Il n’était pas sûr non plus. Peut-être parce qu’il ne savait pas exactement par quel bout prendre cette femme… Peut-être parce que cela entrait dans un nouveau plan farfelu. Peut-être parce qu’il comptait filer dans peu de temps et comptait sur Allen pour « s’occuper » d’elle. Peut-être totalement autre chose. On ne pouvait jamais être complètement sûr avec lui.

-Aucune idée. J’aurais fini par la rencontrer de toute façon.

-Son Innocence est de quel type ?

-Aucune idée… Pourquoi ?

-Il y a fort à parier que l’inspecteur Luberier me demandera de la surveiller elle aussi, puisqu’elle est liée à toi et au Maréchal.

-Tu va dormir dans sa chambre ? s’amusa Allen.

-Bien sûr que non !

-Je plaisante. En tout cas, peu importe le type d’Innocence, elle ne risque pas de sortir du QG tout de suite… Je ne sais même pas si elle a assez de force pour marcher.

            Link acquiesça vaguement, et s’arrêta le temps qu’Allen ouvre la porte de sa chambre.

-Tu ne retournes pas avec les autres ? demanda-t-il, interloqué.

            Il n’était que quinze heures, après tout…

-Non, j’ai… Besoin de réfléchir un peu, je crois. Et la nuit a été courte, je vais en profiter pour faire une sieste. Et tu as des papiers à remplir, non ?

            Link acquiesça. Il était vrai qu’ils étaient rentrés très tard dans la nuit d’une mission qui n’avait rien donné, et qui avait été une perte de temps pour tout le monde. Allen se laissa tomber sur son lit immédiatement, et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Timcampy vint se poser sur son front, et Link s’installa à son bureau, curieux mélange d’ordre et de laisser-aller. Il laissa ses pensées s’écouler comme bon leur semblaient, fixant le plafond avec des yeux vides. Il revoyait la silhouette frêle d’Alice sortir de sous la couverture, ses longs cheveux d’argent, son œil bleu clair, l’autre dissimulé par un épais pansement, les hématomes aux couleurs plus diverses les unes que les autres qui s’étalaient sur son corps, les bandages blancs, sous une chemise tout aussi blanche. Tellement de teintes claires… Un ange. La pureté. Mais une pureté qu’on aurait détruite, foulée au pieds, jetée dans un caniveau. La représentation terrible de ce que leur guerre était. Il frémit, et serra légèrement les doigts.

-Dit Link…

-Hm ?

-Ca va être difficile ici pour elle, non ? Je… Je me rend pas bien compte de ce que ça doit faire d’avoir toujours vécu dans une maison close.

            Link se tourna vers lui, le jaugeant avec attention, comme s’il cherchait quelque chose de précis.

-Ca va sûrement être difficile, oui. Mais elle finira par s’y faire, avec du temps.

            Allen acquiesça. Du temps, hein ? S’il y avait bien quelque chose qu’ils n’avaient pas, c’était du temps. Il ne le fit pas remarquer à Link. Il le savait déjà.

.

            Alice avait pu sortir de l’infirmerie dès le lendemain matin, malgré les protestations virulentes de l’infirmière. Il était vrai qu’à la voir comme ça, Allen peinait à croire qu’elle ne soit ne serait-ce que capable de bouger la main. Pourtant elle marchait derrière lui sans manifester la moindre peine, mais terriblement sur ses gardes. Le moindre bruit la faisait sursauter et se tendre, ne parlons pas des bruits de pas ou des voix provenant de couloirs proches. Pourtant, Allen avait bien demandé à Link de les faire passer par les couloirs les moins fréquentés, pour rendre le trajet plus supportable pour la jeune femme. Link marchait devant, à un ou deux mètres de distance, et cible d’une vigilance constante de la part d’Alice, qui ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d’œil inquiet. Allen l’aurait bien conduite à sa chambre seul, mais ils risquaient de se perdre par sa faute, et il ne voulait surtout pas rendre le trajet plus compliqué qu’il ne l’était déjà. Allen portait la valise de la jeune femme, que Cross lui avait confié, et réfléchissait activement à un sujet de conversation. Le silence était à mi-chemin entre pesant et nécessaire, et l’espèce de tension qui s’était construite le mettait sur les nerfs.

-Je peux te demander d’où tu viens ? finit-il par dire en se tournant vers Alice, à quelques pas derrière lui.

            Elle sembla surprise, et allongea sensiblement sa foulée pour se rapprocher.

-Nantes. En France.

-Oh. Tu as toujours vécu là-bas ?

-En France, oui. Mais je suis née à la campagne.

            Allen n’osa pas poser plus de questions là-dessus, autant pour ne pas brusquer la jeune femme que parce qu’il n’était pas sûr d’être prêt à entendre ne serait-ce qu’une partie de ce qu’elle avait vécu.

            Elle était à sa hauteur maintenant, et jetait toujours quelques coups d’œil à Link -qui devait avoir une oreille qui trainait-, mais moins nombreux. Allen se sentit encouragé dans son entreprise, et en même temps complètement bloqué : il ne savait pas ce qu’il pouvait demander sans risquer de toucher un point sensible, et chaque question qui lui venait était soit potentiellement sensible, soit impossible à poser à une jeune femme quand on avait un minimum de décence. Alice lui sourit soudain, un sourire plus grand et sincère que les précédents, toujours hésitants évidemment, mais Allen le nota quand même.

-Tu as des questions, non ?

-Un peu, mais…

-Tu peux les poser, tu sais ?

            Il hésita une seconde, avant de finalement soupirer. Il supposait qu’elle avait entendu des choses horribles là d’où elle venait, et il ne pourrait pas faire pire…

-Tu as… Quel âge ?

-Je ne sais pas trop… L’infirmière a dit que je devais avoir une vingtaine d’années.

-Et… Tu as déjà ton Innocence ?

            Elle haussa les épaules, concentrant son regard sur Link.

-Le Maréchal pense que oui.

-Et Komui ?

-Komui ?

-Oh. Il est censé examiner ton Innocence. J’imagine qu’il le fera un peu plus tard… Ce n’est pas urgent, de toute façon.

            Elle hocha la tête, et ralentit l’allure lorsqu’elle remarqua que Link s’était arrêté devant une porte de bois sombre, la dernière du couloir.

-C’est ta chambre, précisa-t-il. Celle de Walker est dans le couloir juste là.

            Il désigna le chemin qui continuait à droite, et Alice acquiesça, toujours à quelques mètres de la porte. Allen s’approcha et ouvrit le battant, souriant à Alice.

-Tu as toute la matinée pour t’installer. Je ne sais pas trop comment Komui a prévu d’organiser tes premiers jours, je vais retourner le voir et je te dirais ça ce midi.

            Link recula pour lui laisser la place de passer sans être gênée, et elle hésita une seconde. Entrer, s’était prendre le risque d’être enfermée à nouveau. D’être utilisée à nouveau.

_Parce que tu crois avoir droit à autre chose ?_

            Elle s’approcha lentement et passa sa tête dans la pièce. C’était grand. Plus grand que ce qu’elle pensait. Elle écarquilla l’œil et fit un pas de plus. Il y avait un lit, à sa droite, avec des draps blancs et épais, une fenêtre en face d’elle, un bureau, une armoire… Ca ressemblait plus à une chambre que tout ce qu’elle avait connu depuis des années.

-C’est un peu petit, mais on s’y fait vite, expliqua Allen en posant la valise sur le lit.

-Non c’est… C’est très bien…Vraiment très bien…

            Il y avait forcément un piège. On allait forcément attendre quelque chose d’elle. Ils ne pouvaient pas la loger de la sorte et se préoccuper de sa santé sans qu’il y ait une contrepartie. Elle tourna sur elle-même, sidérée, et en même temps inquiète. De plus en plus inquiète.

-Pourquoi… ? bredouilla-t-elle finalement.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Qu’est-ce que vous attendez de moi, au juste ?

            Le visage d’Allen s’assombrit légèrement, et il jeta un regard suppliant à Link.

-Rien de plus que ce qu’on attend de chaque Exorciste, finit par répondre l’inspecteur. Cette chambre est à toi, personne n’y rentrera sans ton invitation. Personne n’attend que tu ailles dans la chambre de quelqu’un d’autre non plus. On te demande juste d’aller en mission quand on te le demande, et te battre pour l’Ordre.

-Et survivre, ajouta Allen.

-Et survivre, acquiesça Link. C’est déjà beaucoup. On n’attend rien de plus.

            Alice se laissa tomber sur le lit, l’œil légèrement écarquillés. Allen s’approcha lentement et s’installa au pied du matelas, hésitant.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu avant, mais… Ici, c’est ta nouvelle maison. C’est l’endroit où tu es en sécurité. Quand tu es ici, tu es chez toi, et personne ne te fera de mal.

            Alice ne répondit pas, les yeux dans le vague. Elle resta un long moment immobile, et Allen commença à se demander s’il n’était pas mieux de partir pour la laisser s’installer.

-Merci… murmura-t-elle.

-Tu n’as pas besoin de nous remercier, s’empressa de répondre Allen, mal à l’aise. C’est… C’est juste une chambre…

-C’est déjà beaucoup… Vraiment beaucoup…

            Allen se sentit rougir, et sa poitrine se resserra douloureusement. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Il n’était jamais à l’aise avec les gens qui pleurent. Il baissa les yeux, presque honteux, alors qu’il n’avait rien fait de mal. Il avait l’impression de devoir racheter la faute de tous ceux qui étaient passé avant lui et qui avait conduit Alice à la situation dans laquelle elle était.

-Je te laisse t’installer… Si tu as besoin, deuxième porte dans le couloir de droite. Je repasse te voir ce midi, après avoir vu Komui.

            Elle hocha vaguement la tête et essuya rageusement son œil, portant toute son attention sur l’espace autour d’elle.

-Oh, et si tu as besoin de quelque chose, des vêtements ou je ne sais pas… N’hésite pas ! Je verrais ce que je peux faire, ajouta Allen en se levant.

-D’accord…

            Il lui sourit et quitta la pièce avec Link, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il inspira profondément. C’était comme s’il venait de quitter une pièce privée d’oxygène.

.

            Alice s’étira longuement, assise en tailleur sur son lit. La pièce était grande. Propre. Lumineuse. C’était troublant. Elle n’avait pas l’habitude.

            Elle avait rangé ses vêtements dans son armoire, les quelques affaires de toilette étaient placées dans un tiroir, ses livres sur sa table de chevet… Elle avait découvert dans son exploration timide une liasse de feuilles blanche et des crayons sur le bureau, ainsi qu’un plan du bâtiment qu’elle avait longuement contemplé. Tout était nouveau. Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter. Elle n’avait pas été éduquer pour ce genre de situation.

            Elle repensa à Allen. Si jeune… Et déjà marqué par la guerre. Elle ne savait absolument rien de ce conflit entre exorcistes et démons -Akumas, non ?- mais il n’y avait qu’à regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux pour voir les stigmates de traumatismes violents hanter son regard. Combien de morts avait-il vu ? Combien de personnes qui lui été chères lui avaient été arrachées ? Quelles atrocités avait-il vécu ? Seize ans… Si Henry avait encore été là, il aurait eu son âge, à peu près…

            Elle frémit violemment et rouvrit son œil. Elle n’avait pas repensé à lui depuis longtemps… A eux… Elle n’en avait pas eu l’occasion. Pas eu le temps. Elle promena son regard sur ce qui l’entourait, essayant de se sortir du gouffre sans fond qu’était sa mémoire. C’était « chez elle »… Comment était-on censé habiter un « chez soi » ? Est-ce que vraiment elle ne craignait plus rien ? Elle craignait toujours quelque chose, il devait toujours y avoir un danger, quelque part, qui attendait qu’elle baisse sa garde, comme à chaque fois… La morsure serrait douloureuse, comme à chaque fois. Il ne fallait pas qu’elle leur fasse confiance. A aucun d’entre eux. Qu’elle croie que l’Enfer était terminé. Cross le lui avait dit, de toute façon : la guerre qu’elle allait mener n’était pas sans dangers. Ce qu’elle craignait vraiment, c’était qu’ici même, parmi les exorcistes, parmi ceux qui s’évertuaient à lui faire croire qu’elle était en sécurité, on la trahisse. Cela finirait par arriver. Forcément. Ca arrivait toujours.

            Retenant un soupire, Alice se leva lentement, dépliant ses jambes longues et fines comme des baguettes. Il devait être presque midi, maintenant… Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. La jeune femme était surprise que ses rayons parviennent jusqu’ici. L’île avait l’air constamment noyée sous un nuage de brume, et elle s’était attendue à ce que les fenêtres ne donnent que sur du brouillard. Mais elle pouvait, de sa chambre, apercevoir un genre de jardin, avec de grands arbres, de l’herbe d’un vert saisissant, la mer au loin qui s’étendait à perte de vue… Et le ciel bleu. Quelques nuages, mais blancs, pas comme ceux qui annonçaient une averse à venir. C’était beau… Et en même temps la solitude de cette île, l’isolement, avait quelque chose de terriblement triste. Alice ne s’expliquait pas trop ce sentiment. Elle n’avait plus l’habitude de ressentir autre chose que la peur et la douleur.

            Elle entendit frapper, et sursauta, comme prise en faute. Que fallait-il dire, déjà, dans ce genre de situation ?

-Entrez… ?

            Allen passa sa tête par l’encadrement de la porte, et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

-Tu t’es installée ?

            Elle acquiesça et lui fit vaguement signe d’entrer. Il y avait quelque chose d’étrange chez ce garçon. Il dégageait quelque chose qu’Alice n’avait jamais vu chez qui que ce soit. Elle n’avait pas peur de lui. La _chose_ en elle n’avait pas peur de lui, et Alice lui faisait plus confiance qu’à elle-même pour juger les autres.

            Allen fit quelques pas dans la pièce, toujours souriant, et l’étrange homme blond sur les talons, bien que ce dernier soit resté à la porte. Alice était partagée, sur celui-là… D’un côté elle voulait s’en méfier, _devait_ s’en méfier, sentait même qu’elle devait se méfier, et en même temps… Il s’était jusque-là montré étonnement gentil. Prévenant, même. Comme s’il _savait_ ce qu’elle avait vécu. Comme s’il savait exactement ce qu’elle craignait, ce qu’il fallait dire, comment il devait agir. Et décidément, Alice ne savait pas quoi penser de ça. Ceux qui connaissait autant de chose sur les filles dans sa condition étaient forcément suspects.

-J’ai vu Komui. Si tu veux, je vais t’emmener manger, il n’y a pas grand monde à cette heure-là, les traqueurs sont déjà partis. Et cet après-midi il aimerait te voir, avec mon maître. Ca te va ?

            Avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Comme le jeune homme semblait réellement attendre une réponse, elle hocha la tête, en désespoir de cause. Elle ne pouvait pas dire « non ». Pourtant, la simple idée de se retrouver en présence d’autre gens lui serrait terriblement la gorge, le cœur, l’estomac. Elle s’embourgeoisait, décidément.

-Je n’ai pas faim… murmura-t-elle cependant.

            Le regard d’Allen s’adoucit, et en même temps le jeune homme semblait plus mal à l’aise.

-Il faut que tu manges, même un petit peu. Pour reprendre des forces.

            Des forces… Elle n’en manquait pas. Peu importe ce qu’elle mangeait, en quelle quantité, elle pouvait toujours marcher, courir, vivre. Peu importe ce qui lui arrivait, son cœur continuait de battre. Elle se retint cependant de le formuler à haute voix, et hocha la tête, pour mettre fin au malaise d’Allen.

-Oh, et je pense que l’équipe scientifique va vouloir prendre tes mensurations, pour te faire un uniforme et te donner ta tenue d’entrainement. Enfin…

            Il la jaugea rapidement, presque timidement, et haussa les épaules.

-J’imagine qu’ils pourront le faire plus tard, quand tu auras repris un peu de poids.

            Elle ne répondit pas. Il n’y avait rien à répondre à ça. Allen rougit légèrement, et agita vaguement les mains.

-Enfin bref. On y va ?

            Alice crevait d’envie de dire non. De rester là. Elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité, mais toujours moins en danger que dans les couloirs, où n’importe qui pouvait arriver de n’importe où pour lui faire n’importe quoi. Pourtant, elle n’articula pas à un mot.

_Obéit._

            Ses épaules se détendirent d’un coup, s’affaissèrent même, elle releva le menton, et se dirigea vers la porte. Obéir, oui. Elle pouvait faire ça. Elle savait faire ça. Elle passa devant Link sans même sourciller, et attendit posément dans le couloir qu’Allen sorte à son tour et referme la porte. Le jeune homme semblait surpris, inquiet, tout comme l’inspecteur à côté de lui, qui la dévisageait, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Elle les ignora. C’était ce qu’ils voulaient, non ? Qu’elle les suive bien gentiment, qu’elle aille manger, qu’elle aille voir Komui, qu’elle _obéisse_. Elle savait faire. Elle allait faire ça. C’était simple.

            Sans un mot, leur petit groupe se mit en route. Allen était clairement mal à l’aise, Alice commençait à reconnaitre les signes de son malaise à force de les voir, mais elle ne trouva rien à dire. Il ne lui avait pas demandé de parler, de toute façon…

            Les couloirs se succédèrent, avec pour seul bruit celui de leurs pas. Ils ne croisèrent personne, mais par moment des cris, des rires, des discussions… Alice tournait la tête vers l’origine de ces voix, mais ne se braquait pas. C’était tellement grand ici… Tellement de gens… Une petite ville entre quatre murs.

-Cet endroit existe depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle finalement, à mi-voix, alors qu’ils descendaient un escalier.

-L’institution, tu veux dire ? s’empressa de rebondir Allen, semblant respirer depuis la première fois depuis qu’ils avaient quitté la chambre.

-Hm.

-Non, le QG a changé il y a peu de temps, après une… Attaque des Akumas et des Noah.

            Alice acquiesça. Elle avait tellement de questions. Sur ces Akumas, ces « Noah » dont Cross ne lui avait que peu parlé, sur l’Innocence, sur la guerre sainte, sur l’Ordre… Elle n’osa pas en formuler une seule. Le regard d’Allen s’était fait plus lointain, sa voix plus hésitante. Même si elle n’avait pas eu d’interactions « normales » avec qui que ce soit depuis longtemps, elle avait cette sensation, cette petite voix en elle qui lui soufflait de ne pas insister, que ce n’était pas le bon moment, pas la bonne personne à qui poser des questions.

            Les voix devinrent plus fortes. Sensiblement, presque imperceptiblement, mais Alice le perçu. Elle avait toujours eu une bonne ouïe. Elle ralentit le pas. Sa façade de neutralité s’effrita, une brève seconde, juste assez pour être perçu par les deux hommes avec elle, mais pas assez pour laisser passer la peur panique qui la saisissait.

-C’est le réfectoire, expliqua Allen. Il n’y a pas d’horaire bien précis, et tu n’es techniquement pas obligée de manger ici, tu peux prendre un plateau et retourner dans ta chambre, mais la plupart du temps tout le monde essaye de manger là.

            Tout en parlant, il commença à se diriger vers la porte, lentement, jetant de très fréquents coups d’œil à la jeune femme, comme pour vérifier qu’elle le suivait bien. Et elle le faisait. Ce n’était pas comme si elle pouvait aller autre part. Elle ne saurait probablement pas retrouver sa chambre… Elle aurait pu pister l’odeur, mais elle n’avait pas habité la pièce suffisamment longtemps pour que l’odeur soit assez forte.

 _On dirait un putain de clébard_.

            Le réfectoire était grand. Très grand. Très haut de plafond, aussi, et même si cet espace incroyable aurait dû permettre à Alice de respirer, elle eut au contraire l’impression d’être écrasée par la structure toute entière. Elle s’arrêta, l’œil écarquillé, le souffle court. Beaucoup de gens, même si l’endroit était loin d’être plein, des tables, des bancs, des lustres, du bruit, des crépitements, des odeurs diverses… Elle était submergée. Sa tête bourdonnait furieusement, son cerveau pulsait littéralement derrière ses globes oculaires, comme s’il cherchait à les éjecter de leurs orbites. Son nez la brûlait, et l’odeur semblait se matérialiser dans sa bouche, lui brûlant le palet, la langue, la trachée. Une sensation désagréable se nicha dans son ventre. Elle connaissait cette sensation. Cette _chose_ qui voulait sortir.

-Alice ?

            Elle recula lentement, elle aurait aimé aller plus vite mais il y avait trop de choses à gérer pour qu’en plus elle parvienne à bouger rapidement. Trop de bruits. Trop d’endroits à surveiller. Trop d’odeurs. Ses oreilles et son nez semblaient envahis par de l’acide. Ca brûlait. Elle grogna, ce son vaguement animal, d’abord presque un murmure, puis de plus en plus fort, parce que ça faisait mal, qu’elle n’était pas censée être ici, c’était dangereux, et que la chose en elle voulait sortir mais Alice ne pouvait pas la laisser faire et ça faisait _mal_.

            Elle partit brusquement en arrière, et ne fit rien pour s’en empêcher. Ses jambes se dérobaient un peu plus sous ses pieds à chaque pas précipité, elle devait être en train de se boucher les oreilles, elle ne savait pas trop, ça brûlait toujours, Seigneur, elle n’y voyait rien, n’entendait plus tant tout était _fort_ … Elle se replia en boule, masse informe dans un espace qui ne faisait plus aucun sens logique. Il n’y avait que la douleur, le brouhaha strident qui lui sciait la tête en deux, la trainée de feu qui se répandait dans ses narines, coulait dans sa gorge… Et la chose en elle, qui mordait, déchiquetait, hurlait pour sortir… Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser faire, elle ne pouvait pas tuer encore…

_Hu… C’est pour ça que tu es faite, non ?_

            Tout devint noir.


	4. Chapter 4

            Cross soupira longuement, une main perdue dans ses longs cheveux rouges. Il savait que les débuts à la Congrégation d’Alice seraient compliqués. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il ne s’était en revanche pas attendu à ce qu’elle s’écroule dès son premier passage au réfectoire. Heureusement que l’inspecteur que Luberier avait collé au train d’Allen avait de bons réflexes et avait tiré la gamine de là avant que cela ne dérape… Cross appuya son menton contre sa main et jaugea la jeune femme allongée dans son lit. Quelques traces de sang étaient encore visibles au niveau de ses oreilles et de son nez, mais le plus importait restait qu’elle ne saignait plus. L’infirmière avait été incapable de dire ce qui en avait été la cause. Marian ne se faisait aucune illusion : l’Innocence devait avoir une grande part de responsabilité dans ce qui s’était passé. Il fronça les sourcils, perdu dans ses pensées. Identifier exactement les pouvoirs et la forme du cristal divin d’Alice était une priorité. Cross était presque sûr qu’elle était une symbiotique, mais de ce qu’il en savait, elle n’avait aucune marque corporelle pouvant indiquer la forme qu’allait prendre l’Innocence. Pourtant, Rose avait été très attentive en la lavant et en la soignant, cherchant la moindre croix, la moindre marque étrange. La seule chose qu’elle avait relevé était une large cicatrice dans le dos en forme de crucifix, mais c’était tout. Cicatrice qui, elle l’assurait, avait été faite à la main.

            Allen toqua faiblement à la porte et passa sa tête par l’encadrement, visiblement encore inquiet. Evidemment. Allen restait Allen. Cross leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit vaguement signe d’entrer, fronçant cependant les sourcils d’agacement en constatant que Link n’était pas décidé à les laisser seuls.

-Comment elle va ?

-Elle est toujours inconsciente. Komui veut la voir dès qu’elle sera réveillée.

-Est-ce qu’il ne serait pas mieux qu’elle se repose ?

            Cross laissa entendre un léger rire sarcastique, avant de reporter toute son attention sur la jeune femme livide étendue sur le lit.

-Si c’est son Innocence qui est responsable, il va falloir qu’on comprenne très vite comme elle fonctionne, idiot.

            Allen gonfla sensiblement les joues, avant de soupirer. Il abandonnait. Tant mieux. Cross n’était pas d’humeur à se prendre la tête avec lui.

-Qu’est-ce qui vous fait dire que c’est son Innocence qui est responsable ?

-Pressentiment, répondit simplement Cross avec un haussement d’épaule.

            Timcampy quitta l’épaule d’Allen pour aller voleter au-dessus de la tête d’Alice, avant de finalement venir se poser sur celle de Cross. Le silence s’étira, mais le Maréchal ne fit rien pour le briser. Combien de temps encore avant que la jeune femme ne se réveille ? Il laissa couler son regard vers Allen, qui s’était appuyé contre le bureau, les yeux vides. Link était resté près de la porte. Il espérait vraiment que le gamin aurait un effet apaisant sur Alice. Ce qu’il craignait, en revanche, c’était qu’il ne s’attache trop à elle, et vice versa. S’attacher, dans la guerre qu’ils menaient, n’était jamais une bonne chose, et Allen avait beaucoup trop tendance à s’accrocher de toutes ses forces aux gens qu’il appréciait. Sans compter l’éveil du Quatorzième qui avait commencé…

            Un bref grognement le tira de ses réflexions, et il tourna immédiatement la tête vers Alice. Son œil s’était entrouvert, juste assez pour dévoiler son iris d’un bleu pâle et pur. Un bref spasme agita son corps, discernable simplement par ses doigts qui se refermèrent sur les draps avant de les relâcher. Elle resta immobile. Terriblement immobile.

-Hey… souffla Allen avec un sourire hésitant, s’approchant du lit.

            Elle ne bougeait toujours pas, fixant le plafond. Cross observait attentivement. Allen serait probablement meilleur que lui pour gérer la situation.

-Comment tu te sens ?

            Elle tourna enfin la tête, sensiblement, juste assez pour avoir Allen dans son champ de vision réduit par le pansement de son œil droit. Elle semblait perdue. Fatiguée. C’était compréhensible, même si la crise qu’elle avait eu, elle, était toujours aussi incompréhensible.

-Je ne sais pas…

-Tu es dans ta chambre, l’informa Allen. L’infirmière a pensé que ce serait mieux que l’infirmerie.

            Elle acquiesça difficilement et sa tête reprit sa position initiale, son œil fixant le plafond.

-Komui veut te voir, finit par dire Cross. Le plus vite possible.

            Elle ne tressaillit pas, ce qui interloqua une seconde le Maréchal. Elle ne l’avait pourtant pas remarqué jusqu’à présent… Elle hocha à nouveau la tête sous le regard profondément peiné et inquiet d’Allen.

-Tu peux te lever ? demanda Cross en se remettant lui-même sur ses jambes.

-Maître… commença Allen.

            Marian le fit taire d’un simple coup d’œil. Il n’était pas spécialement ravi d’avoir à tirer la jeune fille du lit alors qu’elle aurait probablement eu besoin de se reposer, mais il fallait comprendre comment fonctionnait son Innocence. Si elle était responsable de sa crise de panique et des saignements de nez et d’oreilles, que pouvait-elle infliger d’autre à sa compatible ? Au gens autour d’elle ? Ils ne pouvaient prendre aucun risque.

            Alice se redressa lentement, semblant pâlir encore plus si c’était possible. Une traînée rougeâtre s’écoula de son nez, lentement, et elle y porta une main, comme surprise. Allen s’empressa de fouiller dans ses poches pour en tirer un mouchoir, qu’il lui tendit précipitamment.

-Ca va ?

-Ce n’est rien, marmonna-t-elle.

            Cross se dirigea vers son armoire, dans laquelle elle avait rangé les vêtements qu’ils avaient acheté la veille, et il en tira une paire de chaussures noire, ainsi qu’une veste épaisse. Même si elle n’avait pas perdu beaucoup de sang, elle était toujours très faible, et même une si petite quantité devait avoir refroidi son corps. Lorsqu’il se retourna, Alice était déjà debout, malgré les protestations inquiètes d’Allen. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard de profondément dérangeant. Un vide, une résignation douloureuse, un abandon incroyable… Quelque chose qui rendait ce regard déjà terne presque mort. Cross serra les dents. Il avait déjà vu ce genre de regard avant, dans des régions particulièrement pauvres, malfamées, où la misère, la famine, la maladie et les crimes en tout genre étaient monnaie courante. Et encore, il y avait quelque chose de légèrement différent, bien qu’il aurait été incapable de dire quoi. Une sensation, peut-être…

            Il lui tendit la veste et laissa les chaussures tomber à terre. Elle vacillait sensiblement, mais n’essayait pas de se tenir à quoi que ce soit. Comme si elle savait qu’elle ne tomberait pas. Elle croisa son regard, une fraction de seconde, juste assez pour que Cross sente quelque chose en lui se tordre. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui n’avait rien d’humain.

.

-Je n’avais jamais vu ça…

            Komui se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, une lourde liasse de papier dans les mains. Allen fronça légèrement les sourcils, sentant l’appréhension lui tordre l’estomac. Alice s’était endormie comme une masse dès qu’elle était revenue dans la pièce, la tête contre le torse d’Allen, et se dernier laissa mécaniquement ses doigts glisser entre ses cheveux d’argent. Il avait été surpris, il devait l’avouer, que la jeune femme se blottisse immédiatement contre lui, mais il ne s’en plaignait pas le moins du monde. Cela lui donnait quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer en attendant que Komui revienne avec des résultats.

            Cross était assis à l’autre bout du sofa, fumant en silence, le regard perdu dans le vague. Link était resté debout dans un coin de la pièce et attendait patiemment.

-Innocence ? demanda Cross dès que Komui se fut installé.

-Oui. On dirait une compatible symbiotique, mais il y a quelque chose de différent… Son Innocence est assez exceptionnelle.

            Il posa ses papiers devant lui et fixa tour à tour Allen, Alice et Cross, semblant chercher par où commencer.

-Je lui ai fait faire quelques tests de base, pour essayer de comprendre ce qui avait provoqué sa crise ce midi. Elle a une ouïe et un odorat incroyables. Sa vue doit aussi être bonne, mais puisqu’elle n’a qu’un œil valide pour le moment, je n’ai pas pu l’évaluer.

-Donc ce serait le bruit et les odeurs qui auraient provoqués son malaise ? demanda curieusement Allen.

-C’est possible. Il faudrait essayer de la ramener au réfectoire quand il n’y aura personne, et pour l’odeur… Pour l’instant on ne peut pas faire grand-chose. Il faudra la tenir loin des cuisines, pour que les épices ne la gênent pas, et espérer que ce soit suffisant.

            Allen acquiesça et baissa les yeux sur la jeune fille endormie contre lui. Elle avait passé ses jambes par-dessus les siennes pour être plus à l’aise, et Allen s’était efforcé de poser sa main libre ailleurs que sur son genou. La position n’était pas vraiment confortable, mais il faisait avec.

-De plus, pour ce que j’ai pu en voir et ce qu’elle m’en a dit, son Innocence la protège. Mais pas simplement une fois comme ça a été le cas pour toi, Allen, ou pour Lenalee, mais constamment. Chaque blessure qui devrait être mortel ne l’ait pas.

-Comment ça… ?

            Un silence lourd et tendu planait. Komui et Cross s’échangeaient des regards, et Allen était presque sûr de savoir ce que les deux pensaient : si Luberier l’apprenait… Une symbiotique qui ne peut à priori pas mourir, il y avait matière à monter des expériences et des plans tordus.

-Pour l’instant, on a juste réussi à établir que la faim et la soif ne peuvent pas la tuer, elle les ressent mais c’est tout. Une hémorragie ne la tue pas non plus. Il faudra que je lui fasse faire des examens plus poussés, il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec son niveau de globules blanc, et avec tout son système immunitaire en général…

-Et elle a une capacité offensive, cette Innocence ? demanda Cross, soudain très attentif.

-Difficile à dire pour l’instant. Elle n’a aucune marque de crucifix sur le corps. Je l’emmènerais voir Hevlaska demain, on va déjà évaluer son taux de résonnance.

            Cross acquiesça et tourna la tête vers Alice, toujours endormie contre Allen. Ce dernier baissa à son tour les yeux sur la jeune femme, dont la joue était appuyée contre sa clavicule. Il sentait l’os de sa mâchoire très distinctement, tout comme celui de son épaule, de ses jambes… C’était effrayant. S’il se concentrait trop dessus, il avait même l’impression qu’il allait vomir. Elle était tellement maigre…

-Je vais pousser les recherches dès demain, une fois qu’on aura identifié les capacités de son Innocence on pourra s’y adapter, soupira finalement Komui après un temps de réflexion.

-Vous aller faire un rapport à Central ? demanda Cross, terriblement sérieux.

            Komui hésita, jetant un rapide regard vers Link qui était toujours immobile dans un coin.

-Pas tout de suite. Je vais attendre d’en savoir plus, mais je ne pourrais pas trop tarder non plus.

            Cross hocha la tête et se leva souplement.

-Ramène-la dans sa chambre, Allen.

            Le jeune homme hésita une brève seconde. Il avait des questions. Une tonne de question. Qu’est-ce que Luberier lui ferait quand il serait au courant ? Est-ce qu’elle partirait en mission ? Quels tests Komui voulait-il faire ? Pourquoi Cross avait-il tant insister pour que la jeune femme soit placée sous sa tutelle ? Est-ce qu’on avait déjà vu une telle Innocence auparavant ? Y avait-il des risques pour Alice ? Ne valait-il pas mieux lui laisser le temps de guérir avant de lui infliger toute une batterie d’examens ? Mais le regard de son maître l’empêcha de parler, et il cala simplement la jeune femme contre son torse, essayant au mieux de ne pas appuyer sur ses pansements. Ses cheveux s’emmêlèrent à ses doigts, et il mit quelques secondes à s’en dépêtrer. Il faisait confiance au Maréchal pour prendre soin de la jeune femme. S’il y avait bien quelqu’un qui pourrait tenir tête à Luberier, c’était lui. Même s’il n’avait pas été le meilleur maître qu’on puisse avoir, il avait toujours fait en sorte qu’Allen ne se fourre pas dans des plans totalement foireux, et avait veillé sur lui. Il ferait pareil pour Alice. Il ferait peut-être même plus, après tout il avait toujours traité les femmes avec beaucoup plus de respect que les hommes…

            Lentement, Allen se leva, vérifiant qu’Alice était toujours endormie et bien calée contre lui. Seigneur, elle était tellement légère… Un sac d’os. Il frémit et ravala la bile qui montait. La ramener dans sa chambre. Il se tourna vers Link, qui avait déjà ouvert la porte du bureau et l’attendait. Est-ce qu’il ferait un rapport à Luberier ? Il devait probablement être obligé, qu’il en ait envie ou non, mais Allen se prit à espérer qu’il ne le fasse pas. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Le blond semblait lui-même en plein débat intérieur, le doute se lisait sur ses traits d’habitude impassibles. Allen ne lui enviait absolument pas sa position…

            Ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Un lourd silence planait, rapidement rompu par le bruit de leurs pas sur le sol de pierre.

-Tu es obligé de faire un rapport, hein ? murmura Allen en suivant l’inspecteur.

-Hm.

-Tu ne peux pas attendre un peu ?

-Non.

            Link tourna sensiblement la tête, juste assez pour pouvoir les observer. Son regard se concentra surtout sur Alice, toujours endormie dans les bras d’Allen. C’était surprenant qu’elle lui ait fait confiance aussi vite, et en même temps, il avait déjà vu des personnes dans son cas, avec des traumatismes insurmontables, s’accrocher désespérément à une personne. Parce qu’il fallait qu’ils se raccrochent à quelqu’un. C’était surement ce qui s’était produit avec Allen. Il n’était pas une menace, ou moins que les autres, et elle s’accrochait à lui. Ce n’était pas une bonne idée. Même s’il comprenait qu’elle ait vu Allen comme une source de danger quasi nulle, ils savaient tous que l’éveil du quatorzième compliquait terriblement les choses. Il y aurait forcément un moment où tout ça s’emballerait.

.

            Alice descendit les nombreuses marches avec peine. Elle avait plus dormi en une nuit qu’elle ne l’avait parfois fait en une semaine, mais elle se sentait terriblement fatiguée. Elle avait été tirée du lit à l’aurore par Link, Allen dormant toujours, et le blond l’avait conduit en silence jusqu’au bureau de Komui. Plusieurs mètres les séparaient, bien qu’Alice commence à accepter la présence du jeune homme. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais elle le tolérait. Komui lui avait fait plusieurs prises de sang, des examens en tout genre, surtout concentrés sur son ouïe et son odorat, sur sa vue aussi une fois qu’il eût constaté que le pansement sur son œil droit n’était plus indispensable. Il examina longuement ses cicatrices, ce qui lui prit une bonne heure voire deux, s’intéressa aussi aux anciennes fractures qui s’étaient résorbées seules. Il posa des questions, beaucoup, sur ce qu’elle avait ressenti quand les plaies avaient cicatrisé, quand les os s’étaient ressoudés, quand elle n’avait ni mangé ni bu depuis des jours.

            Il devait bien être quatorze heures, peut-être même quinze, lorsque le Grand Intendant la guida enfin hors de la petite pièce aseptisée où ils s’étaient installés. Cross les avait rejoints, sans un mot, et avait simplement laissé Alice se blottir sous son manteau, comme le premier jour où elle avait posé un pied sur cette île. Elle était épuisée. Les nombreuses prises de sang, les tests, les questions, tout cela l’avait vidée de toute énergie. Elle aurait aimé retourner dans sa chambre et dormir jusqu’au soir, mais Komui avait encore un test à lui faire passer. Le dernier. Après elle pourrait se reposer.

            Cross la soutenait à moitié de son bras passé autour de ses épaules, et avait adapté la rapidité de ses pas pour qu’elle puisse suivre sans trop de problème. Ces escaliers étaient terriblement longs… Et il faisait froid. Tout était de pierre, quelques rares lumières leur permettaient de voir où ils mettaient les pieds, mais il n’y avait aucune trace de présence humaine. Comme si on ne venait que rarement ici. Alice frémit et se tassa un peu plus contre Cross, respirant à pleins poumons l’odeur rassurante de tabac, de vin et d’épices.

            Soudain, quelque chose en elle vrilla. Elle le sentit. Très distinctement, même. Ce n’était pas douloureux, non, c’était même tout le contraire. C’était bon. Un contentement intense. Une pièce manquante qui s’emboîtait violemment à sa place. Un retour à l’ordre. Des rouages qui se remettaient à tourner. Et en même temps… Cette impression presque douloureuse que les rouages étaient un peu rouillés, qu’il faudrait du temps avant qu’ils ne fonctionnent au maximum de leur capacité. Une légère piqure, gênante, pas vraiment douloureuse.

            Elle freina net, les yeux écarquillés à l’extrême. Tellement que les contours mutilés de son œil droit lui en firent mal. Sa peau était encore en cours de guérison et n’appréciait pas d’être étirée de la sorte.

-Alice… ?

            Komui et Cross s’étaient tous deux arrêtés et la dévisageaient avec attention, presque effarés. Elle ne leur prêta presque pas attention. Elle voyait quelque chose. Tout était devenu soudain plus sombre, mais il y avait une lumière vive, émeraude, au bas de ces escaliers, qu’elle ne percevait pas auparavant. Maintenant, elle était happée par elle. Attirée, comme un aimant. Un gigantesque aimant.

-Alice, est-ce que tu vois quelque chose ? demanda soudain Komui en s’approchant.

            Elle hocha vivement la tête, sans quitter des yeux la lumière. Il fallait qu’elle aille là-bas. Elle le sentait. Elle le devait. Un grognement se fraya un chemin dans sa gorge, et elle frémit. Ce sentiment délicieux serait encore meilleur si elle allait vers cette lumière, elle le sentait. Cross s’écarta légèrement pour la libérer de son étreinte et de son manteau, vraisemblablement curieux. Alice le ressentait, sans pouvoir expliquer comment. Comme si ses émotions seraient des petites vagues autour de lui qui viendrait l’effleurer elle, et qu’elle saurait décoder.

-Va.

            Elle s’empressa d’obéir. Un pas après l’autre, elle dévala les escaliers, marchant toujours puisqu’elle était trop faible pour courir, mais plus rapidement que précédemment. Toute fatigue était oubliée. N’avait jamais existé. Les deux hommes étaient sur ses talons, elle les entendait distinctement. Le bruit de leur pas résonnait dans sa tête comme un écho rassurant. Une marche, une autre, encore, plus près, tellement plus près, si près…

            Une lumière blanche, aveuglante, mais une verte, encore plus éclatante. Elle aurait dû avoir mal aux yeux, mais elle ne put que les écarquiller encore plus. La pièce venait de s’emboiter parfaitement. Elle entendait des murmures, dans une langue incompréhensible, des voix ni masculines ni féminines, calmes, apaisantes, qui semblaient l’appeler même si elle ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu’elles disaient…

-Alice, je te présente Hevlaska, commença Komui en la rejoignant.

            Il était toujours intrigué, elle le sentait, et elle sentait aussi son regard peser sur elle. Il n’était pas important. Rien n’était plus important que cette lumière verte.

-Elle est la gardienne des Innocences. C’est à elle que les exorcistes remettent les cristaux divins qu’ils ont réunis, et elle les protège jusqu’à ce que l’on trouve un compatible.

            Elle hocha distraitement la tête. Une partie de son esprit était concentrée sur ce qu’il disait, mais une partie infime. Elle s’approcha lentement, comme si elle flottait, volait. Elle ne sentait plus le sol froid sous ses pieds. Elle sentait d’autres présences, humaines, trois, à gauche, à distance. Pas importantes. Pas pour l’instant. Surveiller de loin, mais pas danger immédiat.

            Les voix devenaient un peu plus fortes à mesure qu’elle s’approchait, mais restaient à l’état de murmures incompréhensibles. Un nouveau grognement de contentement fit vibrer ses cordes vocales. Elle se sentait à sa place.

-Alors c’est toi, Alice ?

            La voix résonna profondément dans son crâne, et elle releva la tête. La lumière blanche était en fait une silhouette, difficilement humaine, mais avec un visage, ce qui semblait être de longs cheveux… Alice aurait probablement dû prendre peur, détaler à toutes jambes, mais elle resta campée à sa place. Elle ne courait aucun danger… Elle le sentait. Elle ne sentait pas l’absence de danger, non, c’était encore plus que ça, elle sentait qu’elle était à sa place. Ce n’était pas rien sentir, c’était sentir la sécurité.

-Komui m’a parlé de toi. Je dois évaluer ton taux de résonnance avec l’Innocence, si tu le permets.

            Elle pencha sensiblement la tête sur le côté, les yeux toujours écarquillés à l’extrême. Taux de résonnance ? Ah, oui, le dernier test de Komui… Il avait dit quelque chose comme ça… Peut-être… Elle acquiesça finalement. Curieuse, un peu. La lumière blanche l’enveloppa, et elle se sentit quitter le sol. Elle ne quittait pas des yeux ce qui devait être le « visage » de cette silhouette, et fut portée jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit à sa hauteur.

-Il est possible que tu ressentes quelque chose d’étrange, ne t’inquiète pas, c’est parfaitement normal.

            La lumière était si vive… Tellement chaleureuse, tellement rassurante, tellement accueillante… Elle se rapprocha alors de cette lumière, jusqu’à la toucher. Une coulée brûlante recouvrit tous ses nerfs, comme une seconde peau, mais ce n’était pas douloureux. Bizarre et vaguement inconfortable, tout au plus. Dans un premier temps en tout cas. La chaleur augmenta progressivement, jusqu’à devenir une légère brûlure, puis une douleur certaine, et enfin une véritable souffrance. Elle émit un cri, presque un jappement, et serra les dents, fort, très fort.

_Laissez-moi, laissez-moi, laissez-moi !_

            La brûlure disparue subitement. Un vide incroyable. Plus rien. Le néant. Et progressivement, le retour de cette douceur rassurante que lui procurait la lumière verte en contrebas. Elle eut vaguement conscience d’avoir été reposée, l’espace, où ce qu’elle en percevait, s’était quelque peu stabilisé, mais seul comptait la lumière verte qui continuait de murmurer dans cette langue si étrange et si belle…

-Je ne peux pas mesurer son taux de résonnance…

-Comment ça ? demanda Komui, d’une voix blanche.

-Il y a une Innocence, je la sens. Une Innocence puissante, même, comme je n’en ai jamais vu. Mais il y a quelque chose… Quelque chose dans la façon dont elle est ancrée dans le corps de cette jeune femme, qui n’a rien à voir avec les autres Innocences.

            Un lourd silence tomba, mais Alice ne le remarqua pas vraiment. Ce n’était pas silencieux, pour elle. Il y avait ce murmure constant…

-Très bien… Merci, Hev’.

            Alice sentit une main effleurer son épaule, et elle vacilla violemment, tout juste retenue par un bras.

-On remonte, lui souffla Cross, la redressant presque doucement.

-Encore un peu… murmura-t-elle, grognant presque, les yeux rivés sur ce halo d’émeraude.

-Non. Ca suffit pour aujourd’hui.

            Il la tira en arrière, et malgré l’envie de s’échapper de cette étreinte qui la saisissait, elle se laissa faire. Assez pour aujourd’hui… Oui. Il avait raison. C’était assez. Elle était fatiguée, après tout… Elle tituba, toujours soutenu par ce bras fort. Un pan de manteau fut rabattu autour d’elle, et elle sembla sortir soudain de sa transe. Le monde repris ses couleurs, sa profondeur, les bruits disparurent, les sensations étranges aussi, ses yeux la brûlaient… Elle vacilla un instant et se retrouva pressée contre une hanche, des côtes, des muscles. Odeur de tabac, de vin et de poudre. Cross. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, s’efforçant simplement de mettre un pied devant l’autre. Monter. Il la ramènerait dans sa chambre. Elle en était presque certaine.

.

-Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bordel ?

            Komui se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, en pleine réflexion. Il avait tout juste remarqué les trois autres Maréchaux qui s’étaient approchés.

-Tu es bien sûre qu’elle a une Innocence, Hevlaska ? demanda doucement Tiedoll.

-Certaine. Je la sens, impossible de la manquer, elle est tellement puissante…

-Et elle en a montré des signes, marmonna Komui. L’Innocence la protège de toute blessure mortelle, et ses yeux qui se sont mis à briller dans les escaliers…

-On a une idée de ce qui a provoqué ça ? demanda Nine, les bras croisés.

            Komui secoua la tête. Aucune certitude, non, juste des hypothèses… Il revit ce moment où les pupilles si clairs, si ternes d’Alice s’étaient écarquillées et s’étaient mises à briller d’une étrange couleur oscillant entre le bleu et le violet. Tellement de vie dans ce regard d’habitude si mort… Et la façon dont toute son attitude avait soudain changé : de fatiguée et abattue, elle était passée à alerte, concentrée, même fascinée, obnubilée…

-Il faut que je fasse plus de tests…

            Sokaro grommela dans son coin, mais n’en dit pas plus. Ce n’était pas sa disciple, après tout, alors oui, cette Innocence particulière l’intriguait, mais ce n’était pas sa préoccupation première. Komui commençait à le connaitre, maintenant.

-Elle ne partira pas en mission tout de suite, pas vrai ? demanda Tiedoll en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Non. On ne sait pas encore quelles sont les capacités de son Innocence, et de toute façon il faut qu’elle reprenne des forces, qu’elle apprenne à faire confiance, au moins à quelques personnes.

-Et Cross ? reprit Nine.

            Komui haussa les épaules. Il y avait un dossier qu’il devait confier au Maréchal, mais il n’en avait pas encore eu l’occasion. Cela pouvait encore attendre un peu. Pas éternellement, mais assez pour qu’Alice commence à prendre ses marques et tisse quelques liens avec quelques personnes.

-Il va repartir, mais pas tout de suite. Dans quelques semaines, peut-être.

-Et Luberier ? Il est au courant ? demanda doucement Hevlaska.

-L’inspecteur Link lui a sûrement fait un rapport, je ne sais pas s’il l’a déjà reçu. J’attend un peu avant de lui faire le mien.

            Un lourd silence tomba. Chacun pensait la même chose. La prochaine venue de Luberier au QG serait une véritable épreuve. Et un combat pour qu’il n’embarque pas la jeune femme.


	5. Chapter 5

-Alice ? Tu es là ?

            Allen passa sa tête par l’encadrement de la porte, presque timidement. Après tout, elle n’avait pas répondu quand il avait frappé, et il se rappelait très bien Link promettant à la jeune femme que personne n’entrerait dans sa chambre sans son autorisation. Mais Alice avait l’air de lui faire confiance… Non ?

            La chambre était plongée dans une semi-obscurité à cause des rideaux tirés, mais un fin rayon de lumière passait tout de même et était suffisant pour qu’Allen y voit quelque chose. Alice était bien là, roulée en boule dans son lit. Il vit sa tête se redresser lentement, juste assez pour que ses yeux bleu pâle apparaissent au-dessus de la couverture.

-Oh… marmonna-t-elle. Allen… Je ne t’ai pas entendu…

            Elle se recoucha et fit un geste maladroit pour indiquer à Allen d’entrer. Ce dernier referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il sentit qu’il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas. Quelque chose dans la voix d’Alice, dans l’attitude de son maître aussi, qu’il avait croisé avant de venir ici. Il s’approcha lentement, un peu curieux.

-Tout va bien ?

-Juste fatiguée…

            Fatiguée, hu ? Elle était livide, sauf son front et ses joues qui étaient légèrement rougies. Fièvre ? Il remarqua que le pansement qui couvrait jusqu’alors son œil droit avait été enlevé, dévoilant sa deuxième pupille bleue, dont tout le contour avait été tailladé, laissant des plaies nettes et fines encore rouges et difficilement sèches. Il préféra ne pas le mentionner, et détourna légèrement le regard.

-Tu veux que j’appelle un médecin ?

            Elle secoua doucement la tête, remontant un peu plus la couverture sur elle pour qu’elle le couvre jusqu’au menton.

-Ce n’est rien… Juste la fatigue. J’irais mieux dans une heure ou deux.

-Sûre ?

-Hm. J’ai l’habitude, ne t’en fais pas.

            Elle lui fit signe de s’assoir d’un mouvement de tête, et les joues légèrement rouges, Allen s’installa à l’extrême bord du matelas, veillant à ne pas l’écraser d’une quelconque façon.

-Ce sont les tests de Komui qui t’ont fatigué ?

-Un peu… La rencontre avec… He…

-Hevlaska, sourit Allen.

-Oui. Ca aussi, ça m’a fatigué. Mais ça va aller.

            Allen acquiesça, et laissa son regard se promener dans la pièce. Elle ne possédait pas grand-chose… Il remarqua une pile de livre posée sur la table de chevet, et intrigué, il attrapa celui du dessus. Un recueil de contes et légendes, classés par culture. Il sourit, et effleura la couverture de cuir usée.

-Il est à toi ? demanda-t-il.

-Le Maréchal l’a acheté avec l’argent que Rose a donné.

-Rose ?

-Hm. Une amie, je crois. Il m’a ramené chez elle, après…

            Elle se tue brusquement, mais Allen comprit quand même. Il sentit un certain malaise le saisir, avec un certain dégoût. Il ignorait ce qu’avait subi Alice, mais il pouvait imaginer… Non, il ne voulait pas imaginer. Il se secoua légèrement et tourna quelques pages pour observer les magnifiques illustrations qui ornaient les feuilles épaisses.

-Tu as commencé à le lire ?

-Non… Pas encore eu le temps.

            Allen acquiesça et remarqua qu’elle le dévisageait avec attention, malgré la fatigue. Il se sentit rougir légèrement, et bafouilla.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

-Rien… sourit-elle. L’inspecteur n’est pas avec toi ?

-Link ? Non, il avait un coup de téléphone à passer, il ne devrait pas tarder.

            Alice bailla légèrement, avant de s’enfoncer plus profondément sous sa couverture. Elle semblait peiner à garder les yeux ouverts.

-Tu devrais te reposer. Je viendrais te chercher ce soir, après que tout le monde ait mangé, si tu veux.

            La jeune femme frémit à la simple évocation du réfectoire, mais acquiesça tout de même. Elle n’avait absolument aucune envie de retourner là-bas, avec tout ce bruit, ces odeurs…

-Ou je pourrais t’amener à manger ici, si tu préfères ! s’empressa de reprendre Allen. Tu auras juste à me dire ce que tu veux, et je te monterais un plateau.

            On frappa soudain à la porte, et Alice jeta un coup d’œil inquiet à Allen. Ce dernier posa mécaniquement sa main sur le poignet de la jeune femme et lui sourit. Ce n’était probablement que Link… Et en effet, la tête blonde de l’inspecteur émergea de l’entrebâillement de la porte, un sourcil légèrement arqué en signe de curiosité. Alice sembla se détendre légèrement, mais ne quitta pas Link des yeux.

-Je te cherchais, se contenta de dire l’inspecteur en refermant la porte.

-Oh. J’ai croisé mon maitre en remontant de la salle d’entrainement, et il m’a dit qu’Alice était là, alors…

            Le blond acquiesça, bien qu’avec une légère mimique agacée. Son regard se posa sur Alice, qui le scrutait toujours, la couverture remontée presque jusqu’à son nez. Allen observa les deux une brève seconde, avant de soupirer.

-Link, est-ce que tu peux en lire quelques-uns ? demanda-t-il en brandissant le livre de cuir.

-Pardon ?

-Je suis toujours un peu lent, expliqua Allen avec un sourire timide. Ce serait mieux si c’était toi qui lisais.

            Il lui tendit l’ouvrage, toujours souriant et plein d’espoir. Ce serait un bon moyen d’apaiser les peurs d’Alice, non ? Et peut-être que cela l’aiderait à dormir. Link hésita un instant, les sourcils froncés, avant de finalement soupirer et de saisir le livre.

-N’importe quelle page ?

            Allen et Alice hochèrent la tête de concert, et Link s’immobilisa un instant, avant de secouer la tête. Il avait l’impression de se retrouver face à deux gamins… Il tira la chaise du bureau pour s’y assoir, et feuilleta rapidement l’ouvrage, avant de retourner à la table des matières. Il parcouru rapidement des yeux les grands titres, qui étaient les noms des civilisations auxquelles appartenaient les mythes, et choisit plus ou moins au hasard les mythes grecs.

            Allen s’installa aussi confortablement que possible, aussi attentif qu’Alice. Link hésita une seconde supplémentaire, avant de se lancer. Qui aurait cru qu’un Corbeau en arriverait là…

            Ce n’est que lorsqu’on frappa à la porte qu’Alice se réveilla, toute engourdie. Elle avait encore cet étrange mélange de chaud et froid, mais c’était mieux. Tout était plus stable. Elle n’avait plus mal à la tête. Allen était également endormi, dans une position probablement très inconfortable, à moitié par terre et à moitié sur le lit. Link était toujours au bureau, le livre sur les genoux, qu’il feuilletait distraitement. Son attention se porta sur Alice dès qu’elle ouvrit les yeux, et il l’interrogea du regard, avant de lancer un « entrez » qui réveilla enfin Allen. Un scientifique poussa légèrement la porte. Alice le reconnu, il était là quand Komui avait fait les tests le matin-même. Son nom…

-Monsieur Reever ? murmura-t-elle en se redressant lentement.

            D’abord surprit de trouver là Allen et Link, Reever lui adressa un rapide signe de tête.

-Komui aimerait te voir, si tu veux bien.

-D’autres tests ? demanda-t-elle, la voix blanche, se sentait déjà faiblir.

-Pas vraiment non, ne t’inquiète pas. C’est juste pour les résultats des analyses. Ce ne sera pas long.

            Allen grommela avant de se redresser, s’étirant longuement. Son dos craqua bruyamment.

-Je peux venir ? demanda-t-il.

-Heu, je suppose que ça ne posera pas de problème…

            Allen sourit à la jeune femme, comme pour la rassurer.

-J’arrive, murmura-t-elle finalement en s’asseyant.

.

            Komui n’était pas seul dans son bureau. Il y avait Reever, dans un coin, occupé visiblement à trier toute une pile de papiers en grommelant, mais aussi cinq autres personnes qu’Alice n’était pas sûre d’avoir déjà vu. Son premier réflexe fut de reculer précipitamment, tant et si bien qu’elle butta contre Link. Elle s’immobilisa, les yeux écarquillés.

-Alice, je te présente les maréchaux Tiedoll, Nine et Sokaro, annonça Komui avec un petit sourire contrit en désignant les trois personnes à gauche.

            Allen aussi s’était arrêté et dévisageait la jeune femme avec inquiétude. Elle était toujours immobile, incapable de bouger, tassée contre Link qui n’était pas sûr de savoir ce qu’il devait faire. L’un des deux hommes n’était pas spécialement effrayant, assez vieux, avec des lunettes et des cheveux longs frisés ramené en une queue de cheval. Il dégageait quelque chose de rassurant. En revanche, l’autre… Elle frémit violemment et essaya de reculer encore, simplement arrêtée par la main de Link sur son épaule. Elle tressaillie à peine. Link était la personne la plus rassurante du monde à côté de cet homme. Quant à la femme… Elle ne savait pas trop comment juger. Mieux valait s’en tenir loin pour l’instant.

-Alors c’est toi Alice ?

            Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers une jeune femme qui s’avançait vers elle, doucement. Elle devait avoir l’âge d’Allen. Cheveux aux épaules, noirs. Pansement sur la joue.

-Lenalee, vous êtes rentré il y a longtemps ? demanda immédiatement Allen avec un large sourire.

-Il y a une heure ou deux, on a fait notre rapport.

            Soudain, Alice sentit à nouveau cette étrange attraction, ce sentiment plaisant qui se nichait dans son ventre, l’impression d’être à sa place. Le monde devint plus sombre, à l’exception de quelque tâches lumineuse d’un vert émeraude pur. La plus forte était celle qui provenait des chevilles de la jeune femme. Elle l’appelait… Les voix étaient moins fortes, plus apaisées, mais elles étaient là. Alice se sentit avancer, et tomba à genoux, tendit les mains, effleura cette lumière éblouissante. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans le bout de ses doigts. La voix sembla se concentrer pour ne parler qu’à elle, mais elle ne comprenait rien… Elle ne comprenait rien, et en même temps quelque chose en elle comprenait. Il y avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus doux dans cette lumière que dans celle aux pieds d’Hevlaska.

            Une main la tira brusquement de sa transe, les couleurs revinrent, sa vision s’ajusta, et elle se sentir défaillir une brève seconde.

-Alice, tout va bien ?

            Allen était agenouillé près d’elle, alors qu’un profond silence s’était installé dans la pièce. Alice fut prise d’un violent vertige, et laissa Allen la ramener contre lui.

-Doucement, tu es encore épuisée…

            Sa tête pulsait douloureusement, à nouveau, et elle grimaça. Fatiguée, oui, ce devait être ça… Allen l’aida à se remettre sur ses pieds, sous les yeux curieux et inquiet de la jeune femme devant qui elle était jusque-là agenouillée.

-Ca va… murmura-t-elle.

            Elle sentit un liquide tiède glisser de son nez, et elle ferma les yeux une seconde, exaspérée. Evidemment…

-Alice ! paniqua Allen.

-Ce n’est rien…

            Elle essuya la trainée de sang d’un revers de main, et resta blottie contre l’épaule d’Allen. Il dégageait quelque chose d’incroyablement rassurant, qui conjurait presque les mauvaises ondes qu’envoyait l’homme assis sur le sofa.

-Ce sont les Innocences… murmura alors Komui.

-Pardon ? bredouilla Allen.

-Grand frère ?

            Frère, hu ? Oui, il y avait un petit air de famille… Lenalee, c’était comme ça qu’elle s’appelait, non ?

-Quand nous sommes allés voir Hevalska pour évaluer le taux de résonnance d’Alice, elle a eu une… Réaction étrange. Ses yeux se sont mis à briller, comme ils viennent juste de le faire.

            Tous les regards se braquèrent soudain sur elle, et elle baissa la tête, faisant probablement mal à Allen vu la fièvre avec laquelle elle se blottissait contre lui. Elle savait que ses os étaient pointus et saillaient, et ils devaient rentrer péniblement dans le flanc du jeune homme. Il ne s’en plaignit pas, ne grimaça même pas, et emmêla simplement ses doigts à ses longs cheveux avec la main qu’il avait passé autour de ses hanches pour la tenir debout.

-Alice, qu’est-ce que tu vois, exactement ? s’empressa de demander Komui en contournant son bureau.

            Peut-être était-ce l’excitation, Alice n’en savait rien, mais la vitesse à laquelle il s’approchait d’elle déclencha une soudaine vague de terreur, qui lui tordit violemment l’estomac. Elle se décolla prestement d’Allen et recula aussi vite que possible, avant de s’emmêler les pieds. Elle entendit vaguement Link se précipiter en avant, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et elle se vautra sur les fesses. Elle ne réfléchissait plus, ne respirait plus vraiment non plus, et elle se traina en arrière, jusqu’à ce que Link l’arrête d’une main entre ses omoplates.

-Ce n’est rien, lui souffla-t-il doucement sans la toucher plus que nécessaire. Tout va bien. Respire.

            Komui s’était immobilisé, l’air coupable, alors qu’Allen lui jetait un regard assassin.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

            Elle ne répondit pas. Elle l’entendait à peine. Elle se concentrait sur Link, qui traçait de petits cercles contre son dos et continuait de lui parler, de l’inciter à respirer. Seigneur, sa tête allait exploser… Une petite boule jaune avec des ailes et une queue vint se poser sur l’un de ses genoux. Elle se rappelait l’avoir vu sur l’épaule d’Allen un peu plus tôt… Etrangement, son contact l’aida à prendre de plus grandes inspirations, et elle se détendit légèrement.

-Ca va… murmura-t-elle à Link.

            L’inspecteur hocha la tête sans chercher à la contredire, et l’aida à se relever lentement, en la tenant par les aisselles. La petite boule jaune vint se percher sur son épaule, sous le lourd rideau de ses cheveux, et lui mordilla l’oreille.

-Désolé, répéta Komui.

-Ce n’est rien…

            Elle essuya d’un nouveau revers de main la trainée de sang qui s’était écoulée de son nez, et veilla simplement à garder une bonne distance entre elle et Komui.

-Hm…Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que tu vois, quand… Quand tes yeux se mettent à briller ? redemanda-t-il, mal à l’aise.

-Je… Je ne sais pas trop, tout… Tout devient sombre, et il y a juste des tâches de lumières vertes…

-Tu peux le faire n’importe quand ? Modifier ta vision, je veux dire.

            Elle se mordilla la lèvre et pencha la tête. Le faire n’importe quand, hu ? Elle n’avait pas essayé… Elle s’agrippa plus fermement à l’avant-bras de Link au cas où, et reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui n’avait pas bougé et la regardait avec un mélange de curiosité et de… Pitié ? Peut-être. Elle essaya de se concentrer, bien qu’elle ne sache pas exactement sur quoi. Revoir la lumière verte. Réentendre les voix. Elle fronça les sourcils et sentit le sang couler sur ses lèvres, mais elle l’ignora. Ce n’était rien. Ca ne faisait même pas mal. Le monde perdit soudain sa profondeur, sa vision à distance devint incroyablement précise tandis que ce qui se trouvait tout près se brouillait. Les lumières vertes se remirent à scintiller, les voix résonnèrent à nouveau, et elle sourit légèrement. Elle avait réussi. Elle n’avait aucune putain d’idée de ce que ça signifiait, de si c’était ne serait-ce qu’utile, mais elle avait réussi. Elle pencha sensiblement la tête, sentant ses paupières se fermer d’elles-mêmes, mais elle lutta. Il y avait la lumière aux chevilles de la jeune femme, mais il y en avait d’autres, quelque peu différentes, bien qu’elle soit incapable de dire en quoi. Une qui englobait tout le bras gauche d’Allen. A la taille du vieil homme. Aux épaules de l’autre. Toute l’espèce de singe juché sur l’épaule de la femme. A la taille de la dernière personne, à qui elle n’avait que peu prêté attention jusqu’ici. La voix qui en provenait était étrange. Torturée. Moins harmonieuse que les autres.

            Lentement, difficilement aussi, Alice s’approcha de cette lumière qui semblait gémir. Son sens de l’équilibre était perturbé, sa vision de l’espace aussi. Elle voyait décidément très mal de près… Sauf cette lumière. Elle la distinguait très clairement. Elle posa le bout de sa main sur la lumière, sentant le froid du métal, puis la chaleur caractéristique de la lueur émeraude. La voix sembla un peu plus forte. Est-ce qu’elle pouvait apaiser cette lumière ? Elle semblait souffrir… Pas une souffrance violente, mais une souffrance quand même. Peut-être qu’elle pouvait…

            Une main lui saisit soudain le poignet. Le monde se remit en place, les couleurs revinrent, la profondeur, la hauteur, les distances, ce qui était loin redevint légèrement flou et ce qui était près gagna en netteté. Violemment. Beaucoup trop violemment. Sa migraine devint insupportable, et elle gronda, plissant les yeux comme si cela pouvait calmer le marteau pilon qui lui broyait le crâne. Et cette main… Elle serrait son poignet sans aucune délicatesse, peut-être même avec agacement, ou colère. Un violent frisson la fit tressaillir. Est-ce que c’était maintenant qu’elle retrouvait l’enfer dont on l’avait soi-disant sorti ? Est-ce que c’était maintenant que sa soi-disant sécurité volait en éclat ? Ah, tout faisait tellement mal… Sa tête, ses yeux… Oui, ses yeux la brûlaient soudain affreusement. Elle essaya de se recroqueviller, glapissant furieusement, jappant même, sa main libre portée à ses paupières douloureuses.

_Qu’on arrête… Arrêtez ça… Arrêtez ça !_

            Tout était blanc, affreusement blanc, elle n’y voyait plus rien mais elle sentait, il y avait encore cette main autour de son poignet, quoiqu’elle serait moins sa peau, enfin elle en avait l’impression. Ca brûlait… Oh Seigneur ça faisait tellement mal… Elle n’avait jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça… Peut-être que c’était cette main qui lui faisait mal… Et elle ne voyait plus rien, elle ne pouvait savoir ce qui se passait autour d’elle, ce que cette personne allait lui faire, elle ne pouvait rien prévoir… Elle se dégagea brusquement, perdant l’équilibre. Où étaient-ils, tous ? Elle entendait vaguement des voix, vaguement qu’on l’appelait, mais ça faisait mal, et elle ne savait pas d’où ça venait, qui s’était, si elle était en danger ou non… Elle devait être tombée à terre, elle sentait des feuilles sous ses mains, et elle recula rapidement, aussi vite que possible, sur les fesses, jusqu’à butter contre quelque chose d’étonnement fragile. Elle fut soudain noyée sous quelque chose, quelque chose qui glissa sur elle, longuement, et elle émit un bref cri aigu, terrifiée. Où était-elle, exactement ?

            Elle fut soudain enveloppée par une douce chaleur. Tabac. Vin. Poudre.

-Arrête ça.

            Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, et elle tendit furieusement les mains devant elle jusqu’à sentir la peau chaude contre ses doigts. De longs cheveux épais. Un masque sur la partie droite du visage. Une légère barbe. Lunettes rectangulaires.

-M… Maréchal…

            Une main effleura doucement son poignet avant de s’enrouler autour de la chaire, sans serrer. Elle ne voyait toujours rien. Et Seigneur, ça faisait tellement mal…

-Tu as fais du bon travail. Tu peux te reposer maintenant.

            Se reposer… ? Oui, elle était fatiguée… Tellement fatiguée… Peut-être que cela ferait cesser la douleur… Ferait revenir sa vue… Elle dodelina de la tête en vague signe affirmatif, et se sentit ramenée en avant. L’odeur caractéristique l’enveloppa toute entière. Le tissu d’un manteau contre elle… Elle ferma ses yeux aveugles, et essaya de respirer. Tout tournait tellement… Tout faisait mal… Trop de bruit… Beaucoup trop…

.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous foutiez ? grommela Cross en soulevant sans problème la jeune femme évanouie dans ses bras.

            Elle saignait abondamment du nez, ses yeux d’habitudes bleu pâle étaient devenus presque gris, transparent, et elle n’avait été aussi livide qu’au pire moment de sa fièvre, chez Rose. On ne pouvait donc pas laisser Komui seul deux minutes ?!

-Simple test, répondit Sokaro avec un haussement d’épaule. Ta gamine voit les Innocences.

            Marian le fusilla du regard et s’installa sans la moindre gêne sur le bureau de l’intendant, faisant dégringoler une nouvelle montagne de papiers sous le regard abattu de Reever. Allen s’empressa de le rejoindre et essuya au mieux le sang qui dégoulinait le long des lèvres de la jeune femme, sur son menton, le long de son cou…

-Qu’est-ce que c’est que tout ce bordel ? grommela Kanda, encore un peu perturbé.

            Personne ne lui répondit vraiment. Tout le monde était en fait relativement silencieux. Komui passa une main dans ses cheveux, à la fois coupable et épuisé. Il contourna son bureau et récupéra une liasse de feuilles, avant de se replacer au milieu du groupe.

-Bon, pour faire un point… Ce que nous avons pu définir de l’Innocence d’Alice jusqu’à maintenant : impossible de mesurer son taux de résonnance, aucune trace corporelle, ouïe et odorat surdéveloppés, vue à priori très précise également, capacité à repérer les Innocences, capacité de protection contre toute blessure mortelle…

            Il s’arrêta et jaugea une seconde la jeune femme évanouie sur les genoux de Cross.

-Les analyses ont en revanche montré que son système immunitaire était anormalement faible. Très peu de globules blancs, de lymphocytes et de plaquettes. Il faudra faire des prélèvements régulièrement pour en suivre l’évolution.

-Pas tout de suite, hein ? murmura Allen.

-Non, souffla Komui avec un petit sourire. On va la laisser tranquille pour l’instant.

-Allen, ramène-la dans sa chambre, tu veux ? grommela Cross.

            Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Cross jeta un rapide coup d’œil à Link, toujours près de la porte. Le chien de Luberier semblait un peu mal à l’aise. Marian n’avait aucune envie de compatir, mais il comprenait que le blond se retrouve face à un dilemme difficile à gérer. Lorsqu’Allen fut sorti avec la jeune femme, Cross croisa les jambes et tira une cigarette de sa poche.

-Luberier est au courant ?

-Je suppose que l’inspecteur Link lui a fait un rapport…

-Donc on peut s’attendre à une descente de Centrale, grommela Sokaro.

            Cross remarqua que Lenalee avait violemment frémit et s’était rapproché de Kanda, qui l’avait assurément remarqué mais faisait mine de s’intéresser à tout à fait autre chose.

-Hevlaska a dit qu’elle n’avait jamais vu une telle Innocence, souffla Nine.

-En effet, acquiesça Komui.

-Peut-être que les archives la mentionnent.

-Tu penses aux Bookmen ? demanda Tiedoll.

            Ce n’était pas impossible… Après tout, le clan des Bookmen connaissait des choses que nulle autre ne savait. Si cette Innocence était déjà apparue auparavant, peut-être le savaient-ils…

-Ca ne coûte rien de demander à Bookman, murmura finalement Komui.

-Elle a perdu la vue, non ? demanda soudain Lenalee.

-Hm ?

-Quand Kanda lui a touché le poignet. Elle… Elle ne voyait plus rien, pas vrai ?

-C’est probable, acquiesça Cross en tirant une taffe. Son Innocence s’est activé face à Hevlaska, maintenant ici… Dans son état, son corps n’a probablement pas supporté.

-C’est temporaire, alors ?

-Probablement.

-Peut-être que… Peut-être que Marie pourrait l’aider ? proposa timidement la jeune femme en se tournant vers le maréchal Tiedoll.

            Ce dernier hocha la tête avec un sourire, ce qui sembla rassurer Lenalee.

-On va la laisser se reposer, finit par soupirer Komui. Il faut qu’elle s’habitue à la Congrégation, et qu’elle reprenne des forces.

-On ne va pas avoir beaucoup de temps, fit remarquer Sokaro. C’est probablement une question d’un ou deux jours avant que Luberier ne débarque.

-Je vais m’occuper de Luberier, assura Komui. Pour l’instant, Alice n’a pas besoin de ça.

            Tout le monde acquiesça, mais tous le savait que ce n’était pas aussi simple. Ce n’était jamais aussi simple quand Centrale et ses plans tordus étaient impliqués.

-De toute façon elle ne peut pas partir en mission tout de suite, conclue Tiedoll avec un mince espoir.

            Non, pour sûr elle ne pouvait pas. Mais Lenalee n’était pas censée pouvoir se synchroniser avec l’Innocence pendant l’attaque du QG, et on voyait bien ce qui était arrivé… Luberier avait la fâcheuse tendance à se contrefoutre de ce qui était possible ou non. Cross éteignit rageusement sa cigarette et se leva. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu’il se prenait le bec avec cet abruti…

.

            Alice s’habituait assez mal à la cécité. Elle n’avait jamais été aveugle auparavant. Borgne, oui, souvent, il fallait dire qu’elle avait souvent eu une paupière enflée, des cocards… Mais jamais les deux yeux en même temps. Elle avait bien sûr eu les yeux bandés à de nombreuses reprises, mais on ne la faisait pas beaucoup bouger lorsque c’était le cas. Ou alors, dans les limites d’une pièce, qu’elle avait fini par connaitre par cœur. Rien d’aussi déroutant que ce qu’elle vivait actuellement. Certes, elle avait une très bonne ouïe, un bon odorat, ce qui lui permettait de globalement s’orienter et savoir quand il y avait quelqu’un près d’elle, mais c’était bien peu pour se diriger dans un immense bâtiment qu’elle connaissait à peine. Allen essayait de l’accompagner le plus souvent possible, au moins pour les trajets les plus importants : chambre-salle de bain, chambre-réfectoire, chambre-infirmerie (où elle devait aller faire régulièrement changer ses pansements). Elle avait fait la rencontre d’un autre exorciste, Marie. Aveugle, lui aussi, mais de façon permanente. Si elle avait dans un premier temps été terrorisée -un homme, alors qu’elle ne voyait rien, qu’elle ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qu’il allait faire, ne pouvait pas voir les changements d’expression sur son visage…-, la présence d’Allen et de Link l’avait empêché de complètement paniquer. Elle avait fini par se faire à sa présence. Il lui apprenait à reconnaitre certains bruits, à se concentrer sur ce qu’elle entendait, à tâtonner efficacement devant elle pour éviter de se manger les murs et les encadrements de porte -ça arrivait toujours, cela dit, lorsqu’elle pensait connaitre une pièce et pouvoir se permettre de ne pas vérifier où était la porte.

            Komui ne lui avait pas fait passer de nouveaux tests. Elle avait juste dû se rendre à la section scientifique, dans un bureau à part, pour que Reever prenne ses mesures. Elle avait cru comprendre que ce n’était pas lui qui s’en chargeait habituellement, mais puisqu’elle le connaissait, ça facilitait les choses. Même si avoir des mains sur elle la faisait toujours sursauter…

-… Et donc Persée et Andromède furent transformées en constellation dans le ciel, afin de ne plus être séparés, loin de la constellation de Céphée.

            Alice avait la tête penchée, attentive, alors que Link terminait de lire le troisième mythe de la journée. Allen et elle étaient assis sur son lit, tandis que Link était à sa place habituel, à son bureau, le lourd livre sur les genoux. Il ne râlait plus à l’idée de devoir faire la lecture, plissait le nez à la limite -à en croire Allen-, et c’était devenu un genre de rituel quotidien. Alice était fascinée par ces histoires d’amours déçues, ces héros à demi-dieu, ces créatures incroyables, ces figures divines au pouvoir immense… Elle n’avait aucune idée d’où était la Grèce, mais ce devait être un pays fascinant.

            Allen s’étira longuement à côté d’elle, avant d’étouffer un bâillement.

-Tout ça à cause de Cassiopée…

            Alice acquiesça avec un léger sourire, alors que Link fermait le livre. Bruit distinctif des deux lourdes moitiés de pages qui se rencontrent. Elle entendit sans le vouloir le ventre d’Allen gargouiller, et sourit.

-Il est l’heure de manger, non ? murmura-t-elle.

            Petit tintement. La montre à gousset de Link.

-Oui. Il ne doit plus y avoir grand monde au réfectoire maintenant.

-Tu veux venir ? demanda curieusement Allen. Ou je te remonte un plateau ?

            La jeune femme hésita, triturant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux qui passait par-dessus son épaule.

-Je vais venir…

-Tu es sûre ? Tu n’es pas obligée, on peut attendre que ta vue revienne…

-Ca va aller, ne t’en fais pas. S’il n’y a presque personne…

            Elle n’était pas sûre de savoir ce qu’elle ressentait à l’égard d’Allen. Une espèce de… Lien fraternel étrange. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Elle avait déjà ressenti ça, avant, il y avait bien longtemps, envers Henry et Jack, mais c’était il y avait tellement longtemps… Et Allen n’était pas son frère. Et pourtant… Pourtant elle avait cette désagréable envie de le materner, de le protéger, bien que ce soit lui qui la couve la plupart du temps. Elle avait envie de faire des efforts pour lui. Qu’il ne soit pas déçu.

-On y va, alors ? demanda Link en se levant.

            Alice acquiesça en s’extirpant de son lit. Elle avait réussi à s’habituer à cette étrange sensation de ne pas pouvoir se stabiliser, et parvenait à conserver son équilibre presque immédiatement après s’être levée. Claquement de semelles contre le sol. Ses chaussures. Link ou Allen qui les lui avait données ? Aucune idée. Elle s’agenouilla, tâtonna rapidement pour repérer les deux chaussures, et les enfila consciencieusement. Allen lui tendit une veste -elle parvenait maintenant à différencier la main du jeune homme de celle de Link.

            Ils quittèrent tous trois la pièce, Alice agrippant l’avant-bras de Link. Allen s’était d’abord proposé de la guider, mais l’inspecteur était vite intervenu. La jeune femme avait rapidement compris qu’Allen n’était pas très bon en orientation. Link adaptait la cadence de ses pas pour qu’elle n’ait aucun mal à suivre. Il s’était détendu à son contact, avec le temps. Ils discutaient plus, acceptaient mutuellement la présence de l’autre, les contacts… Alice s’était vite rendu compte que si elle était méfiante à l’égard du blond, il n’était pas plus à l’aise envers elle. C’était mieux, maintenant. Depuis qu’il leur lisait, à Allen et elle, quotidiennement des mythes, et qu’il lui faisait visiter le QG. Il semblait moins sur la réserve.

            Les couloirs étaient froids, comme toujours. Peu de bruit, voire pas de bruit du tout. Juste leurs pas qui claquaient contre les pierres. Parfois, un vague changement de température, lorsqu’ils passaient devant des fenêtres sur lesquelles le soleil tapait. Comme elle faisait confiance à Link, elle pouvait se concentrer entièrement sur ce qui l’entourait. Sur les bruits lointains qui parvenaient comme en échos, les odeurs de poussière et d’humidité, sur les courants d’airs…

-Marches, lui indiqua simplement Link après quelques minutes.

            Elle acquiesça. L’escalier qui menait à l’infirmerie -et d’autres lieux- si elle ne se trompait pas. Les voix lui parvenaient un peu plus distinctement ici : des cris, des rires… Il y avait toujours plus de monde au rée-de-chaussée. Elle se tendit légèrement mais continua de descendre. Elle ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour maintenant. Et de toute façon, il faudrait bien qu’elle mette un jour ou l’autre les pieds au réfectoire.

-Tu sais ce que tu veux manger ? demanda Allen, peut-être pour lui changer les idées.

-Je n’ai droit qu’à de la soupe ou du bouillon pour l’instant.

-Oh oui, c’est vrai… L’infirmière a dit quand tu pourrais manger quelque chose de plus consistant ?

-Pas vraiment… Ca va dépendre de la vitesse à laquelle mon corps guérit, j’imagine.

-Et… C’est en bonne voie, pour l’instant ?

            Elle haussa les épaules, comme si elle n’en savait rien, ce qui était faux. Ce n’était pas exactement « en bonne voie », non. Ca avait d’ailleurs étonné Komui. Après tout, son Innocence la préservait de la mort, et il avait donc parié qu’elle la faisait aussi guérir plus rapidement. Or, ce n’était pas le cas. Au contraire, elle semblait se désintéresser totalement des blessures de sa compatible tant qu’elle n’était pas en danger de mort, et son système immunitaire presque inexistant rendait sa guérison longue et laborieuse. La plupart de ses bleus ne s’étaient toujours pas résorbés, ne parlons pas de ses plaies qui ne cessaient de se rouvrir, à cause du manque de plaquettes. Elle faisait des piques de fièvre dès que la fatigue était trop importante, frôlait l’infection dès qu’une de ses blessures n’était pas désinfectée… Les infirmières ne savaient plus quoi faire. Alice aurait été tentée de leur dire de simplement laisser tomber. Ca finirait par cicatriser, comme toujours. Au bout d’un mois, peut-être, deux, trois, mais ça cicatriserait. Oui, il y aurait des infections, de la fièvre, mais ce n’était pas comme si elle pouvait en mourir. Elle avait eu des plaies bien pires que celle qu’elle avait actuellement, et elles étaient désormais des cicatrices blanches et irrégulières. Il fallait juste laisser le temps faire son travail. Mais étrangement, elle pressentait qu’on ne l’écouterait pas, et qu’on refuserait de lui foutre la paix avec ça. Elle avait suffisamment vu l’infirmière en chef se mettre en rogne contre des traqueurs -ceux qui accompagnaient les exorcistes, lui avait expliqué Allen- qui voulaient quitter l’infirmerie trop tôt pour savoir qu’on ne prenait pas la santé à la légère ici. C’était stupide, mais bon…

            Les odeurs devinrent beaucoup plus prononcées. Epices. Sucre. Huile. Viande. Poisson. Tellement d’odeurs différentes… Elle faillit en avoir la nausée. Elle n’était pas revenue ici depuis son espèce de malaise…

-Tu veux une soupe en particulier ? demanda Allen. Je vais aller te prendre ton plateau, et tu vas pouvoir t’installer.

            Ils n’étaient pas encore rentrés dans la grande pièce, Alice le savait car les odeurs étaient encore un tant soit peu supportables. Mais il y avait du bruit… Un peu. Des discussions, qui lui parvenaient, et qui ne parvenaient peut-être pas aux deux autres. Donc il y avait encore des gens dans le réfectoire. Bah, peut-être qu’il n’y avait jamais vraiment personne…

-Peu importe… murmura-t-elle en serrant un peu plus l’avant-bras de Link.

            Il y eut un moment de silence et d’immobilité, durant lequel Alice pencha sensiblement la tête, alerte. C’était agaçant, il fallait le dire. Elle était persuadée qu’Allen et Link avaient l’une de ces conversations silencieuses qu’elle sentait parfois, mais elle ne pouvait pas en voir la raison. D’habitude elle pouvait lire sur les visages, et en être désormais privé était vraiment difficile à gérer.

-On va trouver une table dans le fond, finit par soupirer Link. Viens.

            Il fit un premier pas, lent, pour donner la direction à Alice, et cette dernière le suivit docilement

-Essaye de retenir ta respiration quand je te le dirais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Les odeurs.

-Oh.

            Ils devaient approcher de la porte, les bruits étaient plus fort, et surtout la brûlure des épices devenait insupportable. C’était loin d’être la seule fragrance, mais c’était celle qui lui agressait le plus les narines. Peut-être parce qu’elle n’avait pas l’habitude d’en sentir. C’était d’ailleurs pour ça qu’elle était incapable de définir avec précision de quelles épices il s’agissait. Elle reconnaissait juste la trainée brulante caractéristique qu’elles laissaient jusque sur son palet et dans sa gorge.

-Prête ?

            Elle hocha la tête et se rapprocha légèrement de Link, posa sa main libre près de sa jumelle. Il y avait définitivement des gens ici. Pas que les cuisiniers, qui étaient, à en juger par le bruit, à gauche, mais aussi d’autres gens, à droite. Allen et Link avaient dit qu’il ne devait plus y avoir personne à cette heure, non ?

            Elle se concentra sur sa respiration alors que Link reprenait sa marche. Ne pas respirer. Elle prit une grande inspiration par la bouche, avant de tout bloquer. Elle sentit le blond accélérer, et elle trotta à côté de lui. Ses pas résonnaient étrangement ici… Et elle n’avait aucune idée de l’agencement de la pièce. Ce n’était pas comme si elle y avait prêté une grande attention la première -et unique- fois qu’elle était venue. Elle pouvait à tout moment se prendre une table, une chaise, un meuble quelconque…

-Ca devrait être bon…

            Elle relâcha immédiatement l’air qu’elle gardait dans ses joues gonflées, et toussa légèrement. Les odeurs étaient toujours horriblement fortes, mais elle pouvait le supporter… Oui, ça devrait aller. Elle n’avait pas beaucoup le choix, de toute façon.

-Oh, Link ! Et… Quelqu’un que je ne connais pas.

            Elle se tendit et recula d’un pas. Voix masculine. Vraisemblablement assez jeune, comme Allen environ, mais une voix masculine qu’elle ne connaissait pas quand même.

-Lavi !

            Cette voix-là, elle la connaissait. Féminine. La jeune femme du bureau de Komui. Lenalee… ? Oui, c’était Lenalee. La sœur de l’intendant. Avec les chevilles brillantes.

-Je vous prierais de maintenir une distance correcte, récita distinctement Link en se redressant légèrement. De ne pas élever la voix, et de ne pas faire de gestes brusques.

            Alice aurait levé les yeux au ciel si tout cela n’avait pas été nécessaire. Pourtant, elle avait douloureusement conscience d’à quel point tout cela était ridicule.

-Alice, ça fait plaisir de te voir, reprit la jeune femme. Comment vas-tu ?

-Toujours aveugle, souffla Alice avec un maigre sourire. Mais ça va.

-Alice ? répéta la voix masculine. Alors c’est toi la nouvelle exorciste ?

            La voix était enjouée, assurément. Douce aussi, d’une certaine façon. Mais il y avait quelque chose en elle, _la_ chose, qui se tordait légèrement. Pas comme quand elle était en danger, c’était différent. Quelque chose qu’elle n’avait jamais ressenti. Elle frémit, et oublia presque de répondre à la question. Elle hocha la tête juste avant que le silence ne devienne gênant, et prêta soudain attention à Allen, plus loin derrière, qui avait entamé une discussion avec une autre voix masculine, un brin haut perchée, forte.

-Je suis Lavi. J’espère qu’on aura l’occasion de travailler ensemble.

            Elle acquiesça vaguement. « Travailler »… Personne n’avait encore vraiment évoquer le sujet avec elle. Elle avait cru comprendre qu’il était pour l’instant prévu qu’elle se repose, mais elle sentait qu’il y avait des choses qu’on ne lui disait pas, et elle n’aimait pas ça. Ca lui mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau, elle s’attendait au pire sans savoir exactement à quoi « le pire » pouvait ressembler dans un endroit pareil.

-Tu veux t’assoir à côté d’Allen, j’imagine ? reprit Lenalee.

            Elle hocha distraitement la tête et se laissa guider par Link.

-Table, juste devant.

            Elle tendit une main et effleura une surface tiède et lisse. D’accord. Table. Ne pas trébucher, ne pas se cogner un genou… Link l’aida à poser son autre main sur le banc, et elle se coula à sa place, consciente que l’inspecteur était toujours derrière elle au cas où. Il y avait d’autres gens, aussi, autour d’elle, elle ne savait pas exactement où. Pas loin.

-Hm, Alice, je te présente Miranda et Krory. Ce sont deux exorcistes, eux aussi.

            Un homme et une femme ? He, le deuxième prénom était trop étrange pour qu’elle en soit absolument sûre… Et Marie était un homme, après tout.

-Enchantée ! bredouilla une voix féminine, tremblante et presque paniquée.

-Je ne savais qu’une nouvelle était arrivée

            Donc un homme. Elle se tassa un peu sur elle-même. Premier jour au réfectoire, et trop de nouveaux gens. Elle essaya de se concentrer pour bloquer les odeurs qui continuaient de l’assaillir, les bruits infernaux de la vaisselle qui claque et des ordres qu’on crie, sans grand succès. Elle allait finir dingue…

-Salut tout le monde !

            Allen. Claquement léger, qu’elle reconnaissait maintenant : plateau. Et odeur de courgette. Beaucoup, beaucoup d’autres odeurs aussi, mais pas aussi proches. Ce ne devait être qu’une question de centimètres, mais elle parvenait tout de même à faire la différence. Le jeune homme s’assit à côté d’elle, alors que Link s’éclipsait, et fit légèrement tinter la grande cuillère sur le plateau pour qu’Alice puisse en deviner la position.

-Comment ça se fait que vous soyez là à cette heure-ci ?

-L’entrainement s’est un peu éternisé, expliqua Lenalee avec un petit rire. Et comme Marie et Kanda ne t’ont pas vu au réfectoire quand ils y étaient, on a supposé que tu allais descendre plus tard.

            Alice attrapa distraitement le couvert froid, et posa sa main libre contre le bol chaud. C’était étrange. Entendre des conversations normales… Elle avait l’impression de se retrouver à cette époque où, callée sous une fenêtre, entre une lourde caisse et un amas d’ordure, elle pouvait entendre les voix provenant de l’intérieur de la maison. Cette impression d’avoir le privilège d’écouter la vie se dérouler… Cette impression, pendant quelques secondes, de ne plus être elle, de ne plus être là, de flotter au-dessus et de partager un peu de cette vie normale…

-Alice ?

-Hm ?

            Elle se secoua et pencha la tête. C’était Allen.

-Je t’ai pris de la soupe à la courgette, tu avais aimé ça la dernière fois…

-Oui, j’ai senti. Merci.

            Elle devina le sourire du jeune homme sans avoir besoin de le voir. Cette simple idée termina de la détendre, et elle prit une première cuillère de soupe. C’était décidément foutrement bon…

-Et tu viens d’où, Alice ? demanda Lavi.

-France. Nantes, murmura-t-elle, tête baissée autant pour ne pas en mettre partout que pour se faire la plus petite possible.

-Oh ! Je suis passée là-bas, il y a quelques années… Chouette ville.

            Elle acquiesça. Elle n’en avait aucune putain d’idée, de si la ville était bien ou non, elle n’avait pas eu l’occasion de beaucoup sortir. Elle se rappelait du marché, près de l’Erdre, il y avait longtemps, des rues qui le reliait au bordel, de l’arrière du bâtiment où elle avait parfois le droit de sortir… Encore avant, l’autre bâtiment où elle avait vécu, avec sa petite cour délabrée, sur les bords de la Loire… C’était tout. Mais difficile de le dire à haute voix. Mieux valait prétendre qu’elle connaissait la ville. L’échange était déjà étrange, inutile d’aggraver la situation.

-Et… Tu as quel âge ? demanda Lenalee.

-A priori, une vingtaine d’année.

-A priori ? bredouilla Miranda.

            Alice se tue et prit une nouvelle cuillérée de soupe. Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça… Il y aurait forcément des questions auxquelles elle ne pouvait pas répondre, les gens se poseraient forcément des questions, elle serait forcément étrange, et de fil en aiguille, les liens qu’elle aurait avec eux, les conversations, seraient étranges. Il ne pouvait donc rien y avoir de normal dans ses interactions sociales ?

_Tu ne l’avais pas déjà compris ?_

            Lenalee rebondit rapidement en lançant un autre sujet de conversation, et Alice se concentra sur sa soupe, mal à l’aise malgré la présence de Link -qui s’était assis à sa gauche- et d’Allen.

 _Tu es tellement naïve… Rien ne change,_ priñsez _, tu ne seras jamais à ta place ici… Jamais à ta place nulle part… Tu es à part, tu comprends ? Toi, moi et lui… Nous n’appartenons pas à leur monde. Nous en somme le berger._


	6. Chapter 6

            Il y avait quelque chose qui se tramait. Alice en était certaine. Déjà, Allen avait insisté pour qu’ils mangent dans sa chambre et pas dans le réfectoire, comme ils le faisaient maintenant au moins le soir. Il y avait aussi les nombreux -très nombreux- silences où elle savait sans le voir distinctement -sa vision était encore très floue- que Link et Allen se regardaient et avaient un échange silencieux. Les deux étaient tendus, elle l’entendait à leur voix. Pourtant, elle ne posa aucune question. Elle n’avait aucun droit d’en poser, après tout. S’ils ne lui disaient rien, c’était qu’elle n’avait pas à savoir. Elle accepta donc cette ambiance étrange, blottie sur son lit à écouter le bruit de la plume de Link courant sur le papier. Il avait fini par emmener du travail ici, et Allen avait posé quelques livres à côté de ceux d’Alice. Ces deux derniers étaient comme toujours installés sur son lit, l’un en pleine sieste -il avait apparemment mal dormi la nuit passée- et l’autre roulée en boule au niveau de la hanche du jeune homme, à quelques centimètres de lui. Allen était celui avec lequel elle acceptait le plus facilement les contacts, mais elle avait encore ces moments où la peur revenait, mordante.

            La petite boule jaune ailée -Timcampy, c’était comme ça qu’elle s’appelait- s’était logée dans le creux de son cou et semblait dormir, elle aussi. Elle passait le bout de ses doigts le long de sa queue terminée par un genre de plumeau, attentive au bruit de la respiration d’Allen, à celle de Link, au grattement de la plume sur le papier, au bruit de pas peut-être à l’étage inférieur…

-Link… murmura-t-elle.

-Hm ?

            Le blond ne s’arrêta pas d’écrire, mais Alice entendit nettement sa respiration s’arrêter une brève seconde. Un minuscule sourire douloureux étira ses lèvres, et elle se redressa sensiblement.

-Je voudrais juste savoir si… Si tu pouvais me parler un peu plus des Akumas, des… Noah ?

            Cette fois, la plume s’arrêta, et la chaise grinça légèrement sur le sol. Elle attendit patiemment, consciente que le jeune homme avait dû s’attendre à tout à fait autre chose.

-Le Maréchal m’en a parlé avant de venir, mais… Pas vraiment dans les détails.

            Elle sentait le regard de l’inspecteur sur elle, voyait vaguement sa tête tournée vers elle. Elle aurait été résignée et battue il y avait de ça deux semaines. Terrifiée la semaine dernière. Maintenant, simplement attentive. Link n’était pas une menace. Elle le sentait. Elle restait méfiante, mais ce n’était rien, c’était même infime, à côté de la méfiance qu’elle vouait aux autres.

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas trop… Qui sont ces Noah, exactement ?

            Le blond soupira et posa son stylo. Tintement métallique contre le bureau.

-Ce sont des humains, qui ont hérité de ce qu’on appelle la mémoire des Noah. Ils sont treize. Ce sont les descendants de Noé, qui a survécu au Grand Déluge décrit dans la Bible.

            Alice pencha sensiblement la tête. Elle se rappelait vaguement quelque chose comme ça, oui… L’arche… Pour transporter les animaux, c’était ça, non ? Les seuls souvenirs qu’elle avait de la bible remontait à loin, maintenant, quand elle allait encore à l’église, quand elle était enfant…

-Ils sont dirigés par le Comte Millénaire, et peuvent détruire les Innocences.

            Quelque chose en elle se tordit, et elle frémit. Détruire les Innocences… Donc faire disparaitre cette lumière émeraude, faire taire ces voix si douces…

-Ils sont puissants, termina Link. Les vaincre est extrêmement difficile. Jusqu’à maintenant, l’Ordre n’a réussi à en éliminer qu’un.

            Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Des talons. Ca s’approchait… On frappa à la porte. Les ailes de Timcampy se déployèrent, mais il ne bougea pas vraiment.

-Entrez, lança Link.

            Allen bougea derrière Alice et grogna.

-‘s’qui s’passe… ?

-Désolé de vous déranger…

            Lenalee.

-Allen, le Maréchal Cross veut te voir.

            Le jeune homme grogna une nouvelle fois, ce qui fit vaguement sourire Alice. Le Maréchal voulait le voir, hein… ? De ce qu’elle en avait compris, c’était assez rare. Ca allait avec tous ces silences et cette tension, cela dit… Même Lenalee semblait étrange. Moins joyeuse. Peut-être même effrayée. Allen se redressa lentement, et Alice le sentit passer au-dessus d’elle pour se lever, sans la toucher. Il faisait toujours tellement attention… Alice n’avait pas l’habitude, et ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à tant de prévenance. Elle se redressa à son tour, alors que Link s’était lui aussi remit sur ses pieds. Un jour, elle demanderait pourquoi le blond suivait Allen partout où il allait…

-Il t’attend dans sa chambre, précisa Lenalee.

-Okay… Tu voudras que je te ramène à manger, Alice ?

            Elle secoua la tête. Pas faim. Le jeune homme fronça sensiblement les sourcils, avant de simplement sourire. Un sourire faux. Comme souvent. Alice commençait à savoir les reconnaitre. Ca ne tenait qu’à de petits détails, mais elle les _voyait_.

-Tu veux bien garder Tim ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

            La petite boule jaune s’était perchée sur son épaule, plus légère encore qu’une pomme, et regardait simplement son « maître » franchir la porte. Lenalee lui sourit, bien que le cœur ne semble pas y être, et tous quittèrent la pièce. C’était étrange, de se retrouver seule. Reposant, d’une certaine façon. Elle avait l’habitude d’être seule, elle n’avait presque connu que ça depuis qu’elle était petite, elle s’y était faite. Quand elle était seule, elle était en sécurité. Personne pour la tromper, lui mentir, lui faire du mal. Juste elle. Elle et cette chose en elle. Pas besoin d’être constamment sur ses gardes. Elle avait beau faire plus ou moins confiance à Allen et Link, elle était toujours à l’affut. Maintenant, le silence l’enveloppait toute entière et la berçait gentiment.

            Elle tourna la tête vers Timcampy, qui semblait la dévisager. Elle lui sourit et effleura gentiment ce qui devait être le dessus de sa tête.

-Est-ce que tu sais où je pourrais trouver une paire de ciseaux ?

            Tim battit vaguement des ailes et s’élança à travers la pièce en direction du bureau sur lequel trônait des piles de papiers parfaitement alignées. Le golem farfouilla un moment, manquant à plusieurs reprises de faire tomber une des colonnes de documents, et finit par revenir avec une petite paire de ciseaux argentés dans la gueule.

-Merci…

            Elle s’assit en tailleur sur son lit et attrapa le petit instrument de métal. Tim se posa sur l’un de ses genoux et la regarda faire, probablement curieux, bien que ce soit assez dur d’en être sûr. Elle lui sourit et attrapa l’une de ses mèches de cheveux. Ils étaient terriblement longs… Encore un peu et ils traineraient par terre. Elle examina attentivement la pointe, et y passa son doigt.

-Tu voudrais bien m’aider, Tim ?

.

            L’escalier était toujours aussi froid sous ses pieds. Peut-être aurait-elle dû enfiler des chaussures… Mais elle avait encore du mal à faire ses lacets alors que sa vision se résumait à des contours flous et des couleurs à peine discernables. Tim était perché sur sa tête, presque fièrement, et la légère pression qu’il exerçait était agréable et rassurante. Elle n’était pas seule…

            Le monde flou et grossier qu’elle percevait s’assombrit, encore, ne laissant transparaitre qu’une lumière tremblotante mais éclatante. Elle y était presque. Plus le temps passait plus le sentiment de contentement profond qu’elle ressentait devenait contrôlable. Elle avait toujours une envie violente de se précipiter vers la lumière, mais elle parvenait à s’en empêcher. Elle se força à prendre une profonde inspiration et continua sa longue descente, un pas après l’autre. Elle n’avait pas remarqué à quel point cet escalier était long la première fois qu’elle était venue…

            Enfin, la lumière blanche, et celle plus chaleureuse, émeraude, à ses pieds.

-Alice…

-Bonjour Hevalska.

            Elle sourit doucement, presque sans avoir à se forcer.

-Komui n’est pas avec toi ?

-Non, personne ne sait que je suis ici. Je voulais juste…

            Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle voulait quoi, au juste ? Juste passer un peu de temps près de ces lumières vertes, bercée par les voix magnifiques et incompréhensibles ? Oublier qu’il y avait quelque chose qui se tramait dans son dos, et donc qui la concernait probablement ? Oui, un peu de tout ça… Mais le dire à voix haute…

-Je voix, souffla Hevlaska. Tu peux rester, évidemment.

-Merci.

            Lentement, elle s’assit en tailleur sur la pierre froide, au bord de l’espèce de passerelle, pour avoir une bonne vue sur la mer d’émeraude au contrebas. Toutes ces voix… Elle ferma les yeux et écouta attentivement. Elle ne comprenait rien, les sons ne ressemblaient à rien d’humain, mais c’était si beau…

-Tu as coupé tes cheveux ? demanda doucement Hevlaska.

-Hm. Juste un peu, la partie abimée. Tim m’a aidé.

            La petite boule jaune se redressa soudain, comme pour bomber le torse, et Alice rit. Elle le prit au creux de ses mains et le posa sur son genou.

-Komui m’a dit que tu étais aveugle ?

-Ca commence à revenir. Les bords sont encore très flous, et je ne vois vraiment que les couleurs vives, mais c’est mieux.

-C’est le temps que tu apprennes à contrôler ton Innocence probablement…

-Hm.

            Elle pencha la tête, les yeux clos, et se laissa envelopper par la mélodie douce des voix inhumaines.

-Elles font un bruit magnifique… murmura-t-elle après un moment de silence.

-Les Innocences ?

-Hm. Je les entends…

            Hevlaska resta un moment silencieuse.

-Qu’est-ce qu’elles disent ?

-Je ne peux pas comprendre… Mais c’est beau… Tellement beau…

            Elle frémit en repensant à cette voix torturée qu’elle avait entendu avant de devenir aveugle. Elle n’y avait pas vraiment repensé jusqu’à maintenant, pas eu le temps, pas vraiment eu l’envie non plus. Peut-être le souvenir lui était-il revenu juste avant qu’elle ne s’endorme, certains soir, pour avoir disparu le lendemain matin.

-Hevlaska, dans le bureau de Komui… Il y avait quelqu’un, un Exorciste, je pense… Son Innocence… Son Innocence semblait souffrir.

            L’entité resta silencieuse, à nouveau, et Alice rouvrit les yeux. Avait-elle posé une question qu’elle aurait dû taire ? Et d’ailleurs, personne ne lui avait donné le droit de demander… Ce n’était pas son problème. Ca ne la concernait pas le moins du monde. Ce n’était pas pour ça qu’on l’avait amené ici.

-Lenalee était là ? finit par demander Hevlaska.

-Oui, murmura Alice, surprise d’obtenir une réponse. Je crois qu’elle a dit… Qu’ils venaient de revenir de mission ?

-Ce devait être Kanda.

-Kanda… ?

            Hevlaska hocha la tête, sans en dire plus. Alice n’osa pas demander. Si le sujet n’avait pas été sensible, elle aurait déjà eu une réponse claire, non ? Et toutes les Innocences étaient si paisibles, sauf la sienne… C’était étrange. Anormal. C’était presque logique que ce soit un sujet sensible. Puisque ce devait être un sujet sensible, non ? Si Hevlaska refusait de lui en parler… Elle referma les yeux et laissa ses doigts glisser le long des ailes de Timcampy, lentement. Elle se concentra sur la douce mélodie en contrebas, et laissa le sentiment de contentement logé au creux de son ventre se répandre. _Un berger_ , c’était ce qu’avait dit la chose en elle… Oui, elle avait presque l’impression d’être un berger, là maintenant. Ces lumières étaient son troupeau. Ce qu’elle devait protéger à n’importe quel prix.

.

            Ce fut Marie qui la retrouva, roulée en boule à même le sol, endormie, ou au moins somnolente sur la pierre froide. Timcampy était lové entre ses bras, contre sa poitrine pour ainsi dire inexistante. Elle fut réveillée par le bruit de ses pas avant même qu’il n’arrive tout à fait à leur niveau.

-Alice ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Hm ?

-Tu ne devrais pas dormir là, tu vas prendre froid.

            Elle haussa les épaules et entrouvrit les yeux. Hevlaska était toujours là, évidemment. La lumière verte aussi, mais elle la percevait désormais normalement. La lumière semblait un peu moins forte, et surtout elle n’entendait plus les voix.

-Allen te cherche.

-Oh.

            Elle se redressa, difficilement. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Allen, hu ? Elle ne pouvait pas le faire attendre… Il devait s’inquiéter… Elle défaillie un moment, et quelque chose en elle résonna, quelque chose qui avait sa voix et qui en même temps n’était pas elle…

_Bah, au fond, qu’est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Il ne s’inquiète probablement pas tant que ça, on ne se connait pas depuis bien longtemps, nous ne sommes rien d’autre que la fille que son maître a été repêcher dans un bordel lugubre… Personne ne s’attache à nous. Personne ne peut s’attacher à nous. Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Nous ne sommes pas fait pour être appréciés, pour vivre avec d’autres personnes. Nous sommes voués à être chassé, exilé, méprisé. Ca a toujours été comme ça. Même avant, bien avant que nous ne soyons deux, quand il n’était encore qu’un…_

            Timcampy lui mordilla soudain l’oreille, la faisant sursauter. Hu. Oui, Allen, qui la cherchait. Se lever.

-Pardon, j’ai dû… J’ai dû m’assoupir sans m’en rendre compte… bredouilla-t-elle en se relevant difficilement.

-Ce n’est rien, ne t’inquiète pas.

-Tout va bien, Alice ? demanda Hevlaska.

-Oui, ça va, ça va…

            Elle se sentait un peu nauséeuse. Sa mémoire à court terme était difficile, brouillée, déchiquetée. Rien ne pouvait donc jamais être simple ? Elle percevait Marie, devant elle. Grand. Très grand, même, comparé à elle. Assez carré. Chauve. Avec un casque sur les oreilles.

-Tu as mangé ?

-Non, pas faim.

-Au moins un thé ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire.

            Elle soupira mais acquiesça. Elle aurait aimé dire qu’elle comprenait, qu’elle devait reprendre des forces, reprendre du poids, mais honnêtement, tout cela était purement ridicule. Une perte de temps, d’énergie et d’argent. Elle n’avait pas _besoin_ de manger. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde semblait obsédé par l’idée qu’elle devait se nourrir ?

            Elle adressa un bref signe de main à Hevlaska, et serra Timcampy contre elle, entre ses doigts. La petite boule d’or était étrangement tiède… Ca faisait du bien. Ses mains étaient glacées, presque douloureuses. Ses pieds aussi. Hu, c’est vrai, elle n’avait pas de chaussures… Elle pencha la tête tout en regardant avec une espèce de fascination malsaine ses jambes se mouvoir, gravir une marche après l’autre. Le contact des pierres froides était douloureux, ce mélange étrange entre piqure et brûlure qui caractérisait la morsure du froid.

            Elle suivit Marie jusqu’au hall d’entrée, où il s’arrêta un instant.

-Tu devrais peut-être aller enfiler des chaussures.

-Ca va.

-Le sol est froid.

-Ce n’est rien, vraiment.

            Elle le dépassa pour se diriger vers le réfectoire. Elle pouvait se guider à l’odeur, il suffisait de suivre la trainée de graisse, d’épices, de sucre, de viande, de poisson… Cela faisait partit des quelques lieux qu’elle repérait même depuis sa chambre. La section scientifique aussi était reconnaissable, il suffisait de suivre la brûlure agressive des produits chimiques. Elle entendit Marie soupirer derrière elle et lui emboiter le pas, et elle se tendit une seconde. Il fallait vraiment que les gens arrêtent de soupirer… Elle avait toujours l’impression de faire quelque chose d’impardonnable. Ce n’était qu’une paire de chaussure, après tout. Ce n’était pas comme si elle n’avait jamais été pied nu de sa vie. La morsure de la pierre n’était rien à côté de celle de la neige, de l’eau gelée, de la boue humide fouettée par le vent… Ils s’inquiétaient vraiment tous pour des choses sans importance.

            Elle ralentit le pas à l’approche du réfectoire. Il y avait quelques voix… Pas de bruit dans les cuisines, en revanche. Il était si tard ? Marie la rattrapa, et elle s’autorisa à marcher à ses côtés, conservant un bon mètre d’écart entre eux. Il y avait la voix d’Allen… Lenalee…

-Alice !

            Elle rentra légèrement la tête dans les épaules, mais continua d’avancer. Elle avait depuis longtemps intégré l’idée qu’elle n’avait nulle part où fuir, peu importe la situation. Il suffisait d’être un minimum lucide : tout le monde ici connaissait les lieux bien mieux qu’elle, il n’y avait pas moyen qu’elle reste cachée plus d’une petite dizaine de minutes.

-Je te cherchais, tu n’étais plus dans ta chambre quand on est revenu…

-Je suis allée voir Hevlaska, souffla-t-elle avec un maigre sourire.

            Elle relâcha finalement Timcampy, qui voleta entre elle et son maître sans sembler savoir sur lequel se poser. Allen semblait surpris, elle le devinait malgré les traits flous de son visage. Avant qu’il ne puisse poser une quelconque question -à laquelle elle n’aurait probablement aucune réponse à apporter- elle désigna d’un timide coup de tête la table à laquelle quelques autres personnes semblaient les attendre.

-Il est tard, non ? Pourquoi…

-Oh, la… La réunion s’est terminée un peu tard.

-Réunion ?

            Allen se tut et passa d’une jambe sur l’autre, avec un petit rire nerveux. Alice pencha la tête, avant de se détendre. Cette détente qui voulait dire « je n’en ai plus rien à foutre, faites ce que vous voulez ». Trop de choses qu’on ne lui disait pas… Elle en était fatiguée. Si on le lui cachait, c’est que ce n’était pas bon pour elle, que ça lui ferait du mal. Tant pis. Elle ferait avec. Elle ne s’était pas vraiment attendue à être parfaitement en sécurité ici, de toute façon. Elle n’était pas si naïve. Ne l’était plus. Elle avait juste à reprendre cette attitude de poupée de chiffon, laisser tout glisser sur elle, obéir, sourire si on le lui demandait, et accepter les coups, les humiliations…  Elle savait faire, ça. C’était le retour au quotidien.

-Tu viens t’assoir ? proposa maladroitement Allen.

            Elle acquiesça et se laissa entrainer vers la table. Elle n’eut même pas peur, ne marqua aucune hésitation. Tout laisser glisser. Une poupée de chiffon.

-Tu as une préférence, pour ton thé ? lui demanda Marie, quelque part à sa droite, mais ce n’était vraiment pas important.

-Non.

            Timcampy se posa finalement sur sa tête et replia ses ailes. Elle garda son regard figé sur la table, perdu dans le vague. Le silence était pesant. Elle savait que c’était parce qu’elle était là. On se retenait de parler parce qu’elle était là. Elle pencha sensiblement la tête. Ah…

_Pourquoi es-tu déçue ?_

            Elle ne devrait pas, c’était vrai. C’était ridicule, d’être déçue. Est-ce qu’elle avait vraiment cru, pendant une seconde, qu’elle serait ici _chez-elle_  ?

_Idiote…_

            _Je sais_.

-Tu… Tu étais avec Hevlaska, donc ? demanda Allen en touillant un peu trop mécaniquement sa soupe pour que ce soit naturel.

-Hm.

            Marie revint avec une tasse de thé, et elle le remercia vaguement.

-Je croyais pourtant qu’elle n’avait pas pu mesurer ton taux de résonnance…

            Miranda.

-Non. Ce n’est pas pour ça que j’y étais.

-O… Oh… Désolé…

            Elle secoua lentement la tête. Tout ça était épuisant. Elle ne pouvait pas maintenir la conversation, il était évident que tous étaient mal à l’aise, il était évident qu’elle était de trop, et une poupée de chiffon n’était pas faite pour discuter.

            _Qu’ils fassent ce qu’ils ont à faire, et qu’on n’en parle plus…_

_Les humains sont tellement lents._

            Elle but une première gorgée de thé, se brûlant presque le palet, mais c’était agréable, d’une certaine façon. Et ce putain de silence qui s’éternisait… Elle avait envie de hurler.

- _Alice_.

            Elle ouvrit plus largement les yeux, aux aguets. Cette voix… C’était lointain, mais elle la percevait très clairement.

- _Je t’attend dans ta chambre. Il faut que je te parle_.

            Oh. Elle reposa lentement sa tasse et se leva, sous les regards surpris et encore plus gênés si c’était possible.

-Alice ? demanda doucement Lenalee.

-Il faut que j’y aille. Bonne soirée.

            Ou bonne nuit ? Elle ne savait pas. Ce n’était pas important. Timcampy resta perchée sur sa tête, et elle quitta le réfectoire sans se retourner. Elle prit plusieurs petites inspirations par le nez, humant l’air. Elle pouvait pister sa chambre, à défaut de vraiment connaitre le chemin. Monter l’escalier. Couloir. Droite. Couloir. Escalier. Gauche. Droite. Arrivée.

-Maréchal…

            Cross était adossé au mur, près de la fenêtre, une cigarette aux lèvres et sa main libre enfouie dans sa poche. Il tourna à peine la tête en l’entendant arriver, lui désignant simplement son lit d’un coup de tête. Oh. Très bien…

            Elle referma la porte, lentement, et s’approcha du matelas, commençant avec des doigts à la fois assurés et las à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Une main lui saisit soudain le poignet, et elle s’immobilisa.

-Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, grogna Marian. Assieds-toi. C’est tout.

            Elle releva la tête pour le dévisager, la tête penchée, sans comprendre. Comment ça, juste s’assoir ? Quel intérêt ? Elle obéit tout de même, sans le lâcher vraiment du regard. Marian tendit son mégot à Timcampy, qui le goba sans plus de cérémonie, et les deux mains désormais libres, il referma précautionneusement les quelques boutons qu’elle avait eu le temps de faire sauter.

-On a eu une descente de Central, aujourd’hui.

            Oh. C’était pour ça qu’elle était là, alors.

-Central ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

            Cross soupira mais acquiesça tout de même, et s’assit à même le sol. Elle faillit lui faire remarquer que la chaise du bureau était libre, mais elle se retint. S’il avait voulu s’assoir là, il l’aurait fait. A la place, il s’adossa à la table en bois, et la dévisagea avec attention.

-L’administration centrale. Ce sont eux qui gèrent tout ce que nous faisons, en quelque sorte. Ils sont au-dessus de Komui, en termes de hiérarchie.

            Les grands patrons, donc. A voir l’air grave du maréchal, elle devina que leur venue n’était pas une bonne nouvelle.

-Ce sont eux qui ont foutu Link au cul d’Allen, pour le surveiller. Alice, je veux que tu sois très attentive à ce que je vais te dire.

            Elle déglutit. La tension était incroyable, elle sentait sa gorge se nouer au point qu’il était impossible de respirer. La chose en elle remuait, semblait essayer de se replier loin, ou au contraire arquait le dos, prête à attaquer.

-Je vais partir en mission. On ne sait pas combien de temps ça va prendre, et puisque ton Innocence est encore assez inconnue, tu ne peux pas venir avec moi. Décision de Central, donc on ne peut rien faire. Pendant mon absence, tu seras sous la protection du maréchal Tiedoll, que tu as déjà rencontrée.

            Elle se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Il partait. Donc elle restait seule. Ah… Ses mots résonnèrent violemment dans sa tête à lui en faire mal. Elle ne voulait pas entendre. Qu’il ne dise plus rien. S’il se taisait, peut-être qu’elle pourrait faire comme si rien de tout ça n’était en train de se passer… Elle tendit une main tremblante en avant, l’autre portée à ses lèvres. Elle n’aurait pas dû ressentir tout ça. Elle n’aurait pas dû.

 _Une poupée de chiffon_ , _mon cul oui_.

            Pourtant l’angoisse la submergeait, l’impression d’être en danger, terriblement en danger…

_Et sans lui pour te protéger, qu’est-ce que tu crois qu’ils vont te faire, hu ?_

-Alice.

            Cross attrapa doucement la main qu’elle tendait dans un vain espoir de l’arrêter, de le faire taire, parce que s’il y avait bien quelqu’un de qui elle ne parvenait pas à vraiment se méfier, c’était lui, et s’il partait, s’il partait, elle se retrouvait toute seule ici, avec ces gens, avec ces silences, ces dangers…

-Alice, écoute-moi.

            Il se pencha en avant et essuya lentement la larme qui avait débordé de son œil droit.

-Central est au courant des résultats des test de Komui. Ils savent que ton Innocence te protège, et ils savent que tu peux voir les Innocences. Ils vont essayer de s’en servir. Komui va retarder le plus possible ta première mission, mais il ne pourra pas faire barrage éternellement. Je sais que tu n’es pas ici depuis longtemps, et que tu n’as pas eu le temps de rencontrer tout le monde, mais il va falloir que tu nous fasses confiance.

            Elle secoua violemment la tête et essaya de reculer.

_Ils veulent se servir de nous._

            Elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas. Elle ne savait pas faire confiance, ne pouvait pas faire confiance. Elle avait appris toute sa vie à ne se fier qu’à elle-même. Tous les autres étaient des traitres dans l’attente de la moindre occasion pour lui faire du mal. Sauf lui, mais il partait, et elle allait se retrouver seule… Il prit son visage entre ses mains, désormais un genou sur le lit.

-Quand ils t’enverront en mission, ce sera toujours avec quelqu’un, Komui va s’assurer que tu ne te retrouves pas seule sur le terrain. Tous les exorcistes ici connaissent leur travail et connaissent les risques. Ils s’en sont très bien sortit sans toi jusqu’à maintenant, alors je te demande de ne pas abuser des pouvoirs de ton Innocence. Aveugle, tu seras encore plus vulnérable, tu comprends ?

            Sa réponse fut un mélange incompréhensible de mouvements de tête. Ca ne faisait aucun sens. Aucun putain de sens.

-Central va vouloir utiliser la protection que t’offre ton Innocence à notre avantage. Ils vont peut-être inventer tout un tas de prétextes de merde, et je ne veux pas que tu croies un mot de ce qu’ils te diront. Compris ?

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi vous…

-Allen va garder un œil sur toi autant qu’il le pourra, mais il y a fort à parier que Central va faire en sorte de vous séparer. Il va falloir que tu fasses confiance au maréchal Tiedoll, d’accord ?

            Timcampy s’agita sur sa tête et vint se poser contre sa clavicule saillante. C’était trop. Beaucoup trop. Elle ferma étroitement les yeux et se replia sur elle-même, prenant à peine garde à ne pas écraser le golem doré.

_Toi, moi, lui… Contre eux… Nous l’avons déjà fait… Nous sommes plus fort que ça… Tu n’as pas besoin de lui pour te protéger, nous te protégerons… Nous l’avons toujours fait._

            Elle frémit, prit une profonde inspiration. Le maréchal Tiedoll. Lequel était-ce, déjà ? Ses traits étaient tellement flous dans sa mémoire…

-Alice…

-Je vais le faire… murmura-t-elle.

            Elle avait envie de pleurer, de hurler, de cogner, de se rouler en boule dans un coin et ne plus jamais bouger. Tant d’émotions qui tournoyaient en elle… Elle en avait l’habitude. Mais ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu’elle ne les avait pas ressentis. Elle savait les gérer, maintenant. On le lui avait appris, dès ses premiers jours au bordel. On ne pouvait pas se permettre de piquer des crises.

-Je vais le faire… Je vais… Je vais le faire…

_Qui essayes-tu de convaincre, au juste ?_

            Cross resta silencieux un moment, avant de passer sa main gantée sur sa tête, caressant ses longs cheveux.

-Je ferais aussi vite que possible. Prends soin de toi.

            Elle acquiesça. Il n’y avait pas d’autre réponse possible.

-Et surtout… Si un type du nom de Luberier essaye de t’approcher sans que Komui ou Tiedoll soit là, barre-toi. Rejoins Allen, ou un des apprentis de Tiedoll, vu ?

            Luberier… Le nom s’ancra profondément dans sa mémoire, et elle hocha la tête.

_Nous ne l’oublierons pas._


End file.
